


One Venti of the Day Please!

by TuxedoBird



Series: Crosshares, Bees, and Whiterose's Inbetween [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Barista/Coffee/College AU, Based off of Sketchhungry's Tumblr Art, Crosshare Main Theme, Different Character POV per Chapter, Dumb Long Winded Coffee Orders, F/F, Slow(ish) Burn, Terrible Humor, with a side of Bumblebee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 48,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuxedoBird/pseuds/TuxedoBird
Summary: To all the barista's I love and adore, this one is for you. A tall cup of Crosshares filled with ridiculous coffee combinations, humor of all kinds, down to earth moments, and the struggles of everything else in between. So raise your mugs and enjoy my lovelies!





	1. One Grande of a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Been awhile since I wrote anything (don't expect me to update my 100 fic btw, I'm still salty over the show!) but I came across this little beauty of a Crosshare Comic strip by SketchHungry (http://sketchhungry.tumblr.com/tagged/barista-au) while swimming through tumblr and.. was.. er.. compelled ( ? Sure, we'll use that word) to type something for it. SO MAKE SURE TO WADDLE SOME LUV THEIR WAY!

Yup, another day, another dollar. Or at least that is what you tell yourself during a Friday mid day rush hour, filled with business workers and college kids alike, all scrambling for a cuppa joe to help keep them caffeinated for the rest of the day least they succumb to a luncheon food coma.  
  
But seriously, why do you put up with the abuse in the form of an extra-large skinny, fat-free caramel mocha latte, no whip, double shot with a twist? Or the current highlight of your day: Tall nonfat latte with only two percent foam? (it seriously sounds like a simple drink, but it's really a Winchester-jerk sized order in sheep's clothing. Ugh!)  
  
Oh yea.. Now you remember. There's this thing called college, student loans, rent, and the pesky need to eat. A major plus here, (despite being the poor soul that has to be the smiling face behind the register) is that your "adorable" rabbit ears land you enough in tips to give you plenty of financial wiggle room. So there is that. Hard to argue with money.  
  
As you've finished ringing out the current customer at your register, you jot down their Venti-Soy-Quadruple-Shot-Latte-with-No-Foam on the side of a cup before passing it off to one of your co-workers, calling out in your usual sing-song-greeting of "Next in line please!"  
  
Looking up, that is when you see her.  
  
Despite seeing so many different faces on a daily and weekly basis, you're pretty sure you would have remembered if this woman was in your coffee shop before. Because you've never seen her, but like, how many people can you think of that can rock a beret, wire-rimmed aviators, scarves, and a little smirk that looks like she knows a secret that you don't? Wait... don't answer that brain. Zero. Yea. Depressing number. Thanks brain!.. She does look great though.  
  
Before you can wrangle in your thoughts and launch your scripted order-taking spiel, the woman leans an elbow on the counter, tipping those sunglasses of hers down her nose to look directly at you over the rims (huh, brown eyes). Firing that clever smirk your way at full blast she breaths out, "Finally, I've been waiting forever."  
  
_**WAIT!**_  
  
Was there a _purr_ in that tone? You're pretty sure there was something sultry in that tone. Is it warm? It's warm. It's a coffee shop for crying out loud. It's always warm! Yea.. That's it. Good thing your faunus ears don't turn pink.  
  
Stumbling out an apology you try and steer the conversation back to your cashiers script. Your safe, none flirtatious, _TOTALLY PROFESSIONAL_ , script. But you're stuttering and now you're pretty sure that you're flushing with embarrassment. Difficult, high maintenance customers you're used to, and can handle like a charm with an smile, an apology, and some one time coffee discounts. But this.. this _flirting_?! With you? **AT** you? Brain.. words.. coffee.. order.. JOB!.. oh right.  
  
As you stutter out the question of what the woman would like to order, you swear you're given a live demonstration of what ' _The Cat That Ate The Canary_ ' analogy looks like in person as the woman fully leans over the counter now.  
  
"How about..." She begins, reaching out with surprising speed to snatch up your chin in her grasp. You're frozen in place as you feel her fingers (rough but oddly gentle at the same time, you notice) pull you in a little closer. ".. a nice, chocolate, bunny."  
  
The way she punctuates each word and syllable has you're heart rate sky rocket to stroke inducing levels, and your skin burning bright apple red. So red, in fact, you think you just debunked your _'faunus ears don't turn pink'_ theory.  
  
Before your brain can even fathom some stuttering mess of words to use as a reply, the woman is first yanked back by her scarf, a strangled yelp of surprise escaping her lips before her face is then roughly slammed into the counter top. That's when you notice the man standing next to her.  
  
Was he always standing next to her? You can't recall. Thinking back quickly in a panic of thought, you can only remember zeroing in on HER. HER looks. HER words. HER... her.. her FLIRTING! Nothing of the tall, white eyed, red hair, red tank top, broody-as-all-get-out guy that now looked at you with a stare that you can only describe as stoic-but-slightly-annoyed-but-not-at-you.  
  
To you're surprise, Mr. DarkandBroody speaks in a monotone voice that sounds like it doesn't get a lot of use, "Sorry about that, we'll have two grande mochas.. Please."  
  
It's enough to smack you back to your senses, and you stutter out something of confirmation and set about ringing him up for the two beverages in a vain attempt to continue your work day like nothing happened. Though one thing was certain. Those two drinks were the easiest of the bunch all day, despite everything else!


	2. What's better then a Dirty Chai? A Sexy one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to ButtonMasherFTW, a former barista themself and (as far as I'm aware), inventor of the Sexy Dirty Chai. (chai latte with 1 shot espresso, and 1 to 2 shots of vanilla). Should try it. It's delicious!
> 
> I would also like to apologize to those tuning in now for the change in perspective. First chapter was done in second person, while this chapter was done in first. Either way it is from Velvet's point of view. Please let me know which flows better for you and I will attempt to stick to it. Though as always, no promises!

Since I have weekends off, I spend most of that time catching up on college work that I might have missed, hanging out with my slim list of friends, or lounging around my tiny apartment in attempts to unwind. What I absolutely _do not_ do, is let my mind wander back to that flustering Friday moment with the woman in the sunglasses. Nor do I continually flounder with the possibilities that she was legitimately flirting with me, and not just simply hitting on me for some sick anti-faunus joke. Nope. Not at all. TOTALLY NOT THINKING ABOUT HER AND YOU CAN'T PROVE IT!  
  
Regardless, when Monday rolls around with the beginning of a new week, work, and classes, my mind is refocused, leaving Flirty Aviator Lady no room to invade my thoughts. By that following Friday, I've _almost_ forgotten the entire incident. Almost being the operative word. I blame my fellow co-workers Jaune and Neon for that. They're good people, but Neon loves to gossip, and Jaune had missed out on the whole thing since he's a part timer. So therefor, Neon just HAD to fill him in after we were done with the lunch rush as he was clocking in, much to my embarrassment.  
  
"Wait, so you're serious? She just leans over the counter and asked for a chocolate bunny? We don't even sell those until April."  
  
Leave it to Jaune to worry more about the seasonal menu then catch onto the actual subject matter, though he still shoots me a worried big brother look (endearing, but odd since I'm older then him). Neon of course looks, and is, highly amused as she leans against one of the counters. I on the other hand, pull my rabbit ears over my face in attempt to hide from the humility of it all with a loud "UGH!" and hope for a change of topic.  
  
The sound of the front door chimes. _A customer, I'm Saved!_ And Neon's ever cheery voice calling out "I'll go get Blake!" tells me exactly who it is.  
  
Releasing my ears, I turn to face the registers with a welcoming smile, cup in hand and already jotting down _Yangarang_ (a tall house blend with half red bull) on its side. Yang Xiao Long always did like her drinks with a kick.  
  
Said blonde waved at both Jaune and I before leaning on the counter. Given that it was the end of fall with winter literally around the corner, Yang's yellow beanie and thick jean jacket made sense, but to those that didn't know her wouldn't readily notice that the right sleeve was empty of a limb, and was simply tucked into the pocket. Everyone that works at the coffee shop knows about Yang's motorcycle accident last year, courtesy of Blake, thus keeping the awkward staring and questions to near nonexistent levels.  
  
"Usual?" I cheerily inquire, obviously already knowing the answer as I pass the cup off to Jaune, who also knows Yang's order by heart, and has an opened can of red bull in his hand for the mixer.  
  
Yang laughs warmly as she digs out the appropriate amount of payment, plus tip, to slap on the counter (She always tips generously, and I always put it into Blakes tin). "One of these days, I'm gonna throw y'all a curve ball and get something different." she smirks.  
  
I chuckle at the empty threat while I finish ringing her up. Jaune is already done making her drink, and sets it down at the register for Yang to take rather then making her go to the pick up counter. There isn't any other customers in line, and Yang's good people, so we spoil her.  
  
Neon chooses that time to come jumping out from the back room to hang off of both mine and Jaun's shoulder, proclaiming loudly, "Might as well place your bets now. I say she'd get one sip in before adding some form of energy junk into the mix." She grins at Yang with her cat tail waggling mischievously, earning a response of "Hey!" along side a brief look of offense from the blonde.  
  
Blake's calm, yet amused voice cuts our laughter into quieter chuckles as she also emerges from the back, stepping around the counter with her coat over one arm. "Oh please, Yang. You're a creature of habit. _I'd_ give you a full day before you returned to your ways."  
  
"Well Blakey, at least you have some faith in me." the blonde smirks crookedly as the darker haired woman simply pats her on the shoulder. Honestly, if those two are not dating (no one's confirmed it for me yet) then I might have to take drastic measures to make them a thing. No one seems to brighten Yang up more then Blake, and I swear they're both blind to how one looks at the other.  
  
The sound of the front door chimes again and we all do our best to gain a sense of composure behind the counter. As I'm about ready to shout out my usual store greeting my words catch in my throat and I instantly feel my cheeks turning red against my will.  
  
It's her.  
  
Oh gods, it's _HER_!  
  
As much as I want to back away from the counter and let Neon take over the register, I'm a frozen little rabbit in the headlights of brown eyes peering over the rims of familiar, fashion designer sunglasses. I try to look at my coworkers for help, (and I think I whimpered pitifully just now) but I can't even bring myself to blink as all I can see is her smirk that is totally confident and slightly predatory.  
  
From the corner of my vision, I can see that Blake and Yang have both stepped to the side to watch from a nearby table, and from behind me I can just barely hear Neon gleefully filling in Jaune. No doubt she'll hold him back if he tries to intervene too soon, damn cat faunus needs her juicy gossip to spill later, after all. _Oh gods she's at the counter now. Damn my coworkers for letting me suffer a second helping of this woman!_  
  
Unlike last time, Flirty Aviator Lady doesn't lean on the counter. Instead, she cocks a hip to the side and looks at the menu which is above me, one arm tucked around her middle while the other taps a 'thoughtful' finger to her bottom lip. I'm afraid that if I speak, I'm going to squeak. No it's not cute! It's a horrifying thought, so I let her look over the menu in silence as I totally try not to stare at her lips, so shut up.  
  
"Let's seeeee..." the longer she draws out the word, the more she leans into the counter. All of my brain is telling me to lean as far out of her reach as possible, all of my brain _except_ for this tiny, dumb section that hoped that if I didn't move, she wouldn't see me. _OF COURSE she saw me brain! It's not like she's here to hit on Jaune!_  
  
"I'll have a chai."  
  
Wait.. what?  
  
She said it so causally that, honesty, I'm a bit shell shocked by it. And here I thought-  
  
"Ooo wait.. Wait." aanndd her devilish, I-know-something-you-don't smirk has suddenly made an appearance. "Can I make that a dirty chai?" She's looking right at me as she speaks, right over those designer rims. Should I be afraid? It's warm in here again. WHY AM I STILL BLUSHING?  
  
In an attempt to gain control of the moment and answer her, I swallow my nerves to try and ask what size drink she'd like, but before I can even stutter out the first syllable she's leaning on the counter with one hand and I'm having a strange sense of deja vu. The tiny dumb part of my brain finally sees the error in it's thinking and allows the rest of me the ability to move so that I can flinch away from the register by a step.  
  
My antics don't go unnoticed, her smirk growing as she speaks again, "Actually.. sorry. You know what, could you by chance make that a _sexy_ , dirty chai?"  
  
Despite the fact that I'm clutching at my coffee apron trying not to get any redder (my poor faunus ears must look even more ridiculous in whatever shade they've become then the rest of me), I'm still trying to figure out if she's being serious or just lewd. From behind me, Neon lets out an excited noise that almost gets me jumping out of my skin.  
  
"Oooo, a shot or two of vanilla for the sexy, right?"  
  
I can just hear the cheshire grin that the cat faunus is wearing, and I desperately want to spin around to tell Neon that she's not helping my situation _at all_ , but the Flirty Aviator Lady makes a delighted finger gun in confirmation and winks at me. Winks. At. Me. I'm only a little mortified as my heart rate takes off at dangerously unhealthy speeds.  
  
"Kitty cat there knows wha-erk! Ack! Yatsu _whhyyy_?"  
  
 _H-o-w_ did I miss the big guy come into the shop? And by big, I mean at least seven feet tall, big. Big enough to put Flirty Aviator Lady in a dangling choke hold and not be phased by her flailing around in her attempts to break free and breath. Last week it was Mr. DarkandBroody, now it's.. what did she call him? Yatsu? I seriously need to stop letting this woman make me unaware of my surroundings.  
  
Without loosening his grip on Flirty Aviator Lady, Yatsu speaks to me in perhaps the most growly voice I've ever heard, "Two green tea's. Shincha if you have it." From beneath his grip, the Flirty Aviator Lady makes some sort of noise of protest until he squeezes, which switches her tune to that of agreement as she pats his arm. I'm not assuming, or judging, but they seem to have the most bizarre friendship I've ever seen.  
  
When I'm done ringing them up, I immediately hide in the back of the coffee shop meant for employees only. Neon still makes her the ' _sexy_ dirty chai', later proclaiming that we should add it to the menu while I politely request never to work on a Friday again. _Ever_. For reasons!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by Sketchhungry's Crosshare barista AU art, so I HIGHLY suggest that you waddle your little behinds over to their tumblr and show them some love!


	3. A Short With a Shot of Plot

After we made sure nothing catastrophic was going to happen between Velvet and her notsosecret admirer, Yang and I slipped out of the coffee shop and began our routine walk down the street. Depending on how my studies are going, we usually head to either the public library or my apartment. Today it's the former.  
  
"Think she'll live through that one?" Yang tilts her head at me, grinning around the lid of her atrocious caffeinated beverage.  
  
I shrug my shoulders slightly, burrowing my hands deeper into my pea coat for warmth with the motion. It really was getting colder. "Velvet will be fine, although it does make me curious if any one has ever made a pass at her before. I don't think I've ever seen her with that shade of blush."  
  
Yang laughs with amusement, and I can't stop my small smile that joins with it. We continue down the sidewalk like that for a ways with a comfortable silence falling between us, however I know Yang doesn't like things quiet for too long.  
  
"Soooo.. Any clues on who that girl was with Daichi?"  
  
I try not to look smug as my prediction comes true, ducking my chin into the collar of my coat. As we pass a trashbin Yang flings her cup at it, grinning with a muffled _'yes!'_ when it makes it in before looking at me, undoubtedly waiting for me to answer. Or be impressed with her one handed skills. You never know, it could be both.  
  
Admittedly I don't recognize the name. "Daichi?" I repeat the name, arching an eyebrow as I meet the gaze of her lilac eyes.   
  
Yang jerks a thumb over her shoulder back towards the coffee shop. "Yatsuhashi Daichi. The big guy that walked in behind V's closet crush? He goes to dad's martial art classes on Saturdays sometimes."  
  
Well that explained how she knew who he was.  
  
"Jealous of the mystery girl hanging from his arm?" I say, unable to stop myself. Yang can't see my playful smile beneath my coat collar, but she's chuckling warmly regardless and gives my arm a good swat because that's Yang for you.  
  
"Ha-ha kitten. Seriously though, who is she?"  
  
"I'm not sure." I shrug with admittance, linking my right arm through her left to further prevent future swats since she's not wearing her prosthetic today (but mostly because she's warm). "I recall she wasn't alone last week either, and was also not allowed to order then as well. Why not just stop by your dad's tomorrow and ask this Daichi if he's there?"  
  
I worry at my lip slightly as Yang makes a contemplative hum that I can feel reverberate through her arm. I'm vastly aware that she suffers PTSD from her accident, but I also know that she is equally just as stubborn. Yang might cry and struggle at times, but she refuses to allow her disability to cripple her, or prevent her from hitting the gym. So when I see a delightfully evil grin slowly creep over her features, I know within my gut that she'll be fine.  
  
"See, kitten, this is why I like you. Beauty _and_ brains!"  
  
Now it's my turn to swat at her arm with Yang barking out a warm laugh. I smile. That's just how we are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is plot. Do you eat it? Is it good? You tell me.
> 
>  
> 
> This is inspired by Sketchhungry's Crosshare barista AU art, so I HIGHLY suggest that you waddle your little behinds over to their tumblr and show them some love!


	4. A Cart Full of Flirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I held off on posting this so that I could have something to gift to all of you. So HAPPY WINTER HOLIDAYS, NO MATTER WHICH HOLIDAY YOU CALL IT! <3
> 
> *back to Velvet's pov

As it turns out, my boss doesn't like the idea of me never working Fridays ever again. Curses. But after a quick chat with Jaune I have at least managed to swap his Sunday shift for my shift next Friday. A one time deal but, hey, I'll take it.

So with Saturday being my free day, I decide to do some shopping. Some days I dread it because of all the budgeting I have to do, but today I can't seem to be bothered to be anything but chipper because winter is 'officially' here. I know, because holiday music has begun playing in every store, and I can't help but merrily sing along to every one of them.

Speaking of.. my favorite tune begins playing over the grocery stores crappy stereo system, and I happily hum along to the lyrics of a relative being ran over by a festive Grimm beastie while tossing the last of the items on my shopping list into my cart. I take a moment to browse over my items to double, as well as triple check everything _just_ to make sure that I didn't miss anything, when something bumps into my cart. I look up with an apology halfway to my lips for standing in the middle of the isle, however my voice has apparently chosen that precise moment to jump ship, and I make some sort of embarrassing noise instead.  
  
It was _her_.  
  
Flirty Aviator Lady.  
  
_Leaning_ on _my_ cart.  
  
Face _inches_ from mine, with her sunglasses perched on the tip of her nose, and the most smugly amused grin that I've seen from her yet.  
  
"I hope I'm on that list of things to pick up today."  
  
Thanks to Yang, I've heard a few bad pick up lines. But honestly, this woman is running for first place in that division. Still.. bad or not, my cheeks instantly grow hot at her low tone and I'm floundering for a response. I mean.. _how_ do I even respond to that? Yang would know. I should ask her. Later. When my brain remembers how to form words.  
  
In my gawking state of shock, I (for once) actually spot the tall, white eyed, red hair, Mr. DarkandBroody from my first encounter, briskly come up behind Flirty Aviator Lady and _yank_ her backwards by her scarf. Hard. Like.. I think I heard a few neck vertebrae pop.

Mr. DarkandBroody makes direct eye contact with me (I think.. pale pupils make it difficult to tell where he's looking exactly) as he proceeds to put the woman in an under the arm choke hold, speaking in the same barely used monotone, "Sorry we have to keep meeting like this. I think I squeak out a, "It's fine." but I'm not a hundred percent sure. He doesn't waste a lot of time sticking around, promptly marching Flirty Aviator Lady out of the shopping isle and out of my sight. Though not my hearing. Stupid faunus ears.  
  
"F~o~x.. Stop! YOu're stretching out the fab~ric!"  
  
"Making sure Yatsu buys something other then just rice is more important."  
  
I don't get to hear her following response. Not fully. But it's loud, strangled (likely because he still has her by the scarf), and protesting.  
  
To think, meeting this woman once a week was enough to give me high blood pressure and a week long flustering panic attack. Twice in as many days? Well, for starters, I'm still standing in the middle of the shopping isle still trying to process this newest encounter, possibly looking like a gasping fish with how I think my mouth is still hanging open. I should close that. BUT WAIT! If she's here shopping... I make a mad dash towards the check out line, praying that I don't see her because I don't even want to THINK about what this woman will do if she sees me a second time in one day.  
  
Though that does have me thinking...  
  
Why me?  
  
And curses!.. I forgot the milk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by Sketchhungry's Crosshare barista AU art, so I HIGHLY suggest that you waddle your little behinds over to their tumblr and show them some love!


	5. Double Grande Yangarang with Half Plot, Half Feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had ment to get this chapter out sooner, but between long work hours, my car giving me the finger as it croaked, and kicking off the new year with a combo cold/flu plague, this chapter just grew and grew until now. So now I'm releasing it into the wild so that all of you lovelies can devour it.
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

_*Yangs POV_

 

Two left jabs, a right, duck, combo, duck again, hard right, knee kick. The motions are ingrained into my muscle memory as I work up a sweat slamming away at the punching bag. Somewhere in the back of my mind I know that the others within my dad's gym, perhaps him included though for different parental reasons, have all stopped to stare at some point. _Yea I've got my prosthetic on today, what of it? It's not like I'm unable to do anything that anyone else in this gym can't._ I give the bag one more loud punch before taking a step back to catch my breath. _Dammit_ I curse at myself. I can't get lost in my head again over what others might think of me, a cripple. It won't make my mood any better. Besides, I have a reason for being here.

Yatsuhashi Daichi. The guy that was in the coffee shop yesterday that accompanied Velv's 'admirer'. I promised Blake that I would catch him here and ask what that woman's name was. Glancing around the gym I can see that he's not here, it's not like he's hard to miss. Glancing at the clock (damn, been here for three hours huh?) I begin to wonder if by chance he had snuck under my radar while I was getting lost in the punching bag. I frown.

"I see my sunny little dragon has the rest of my trainees scared and working harder."

My dad's warm, amused voice pulls my gaze from the clock, and I turn to face him. He's got his 'lucky' shirt on today. A thread bare, white tee turned pale with age, the gyms martial art logo across the chest reading _Taiyang's_ , and the piece de resistance: faded sharpie marker drawings from when Ruby and I went to town on it when we were little. It's those little faded hearts (Ruby's doing), and the dragon stick figure trying to eat them (all me) that pull me from the edge of the sour mood I was riding on, making me smile enough to have it be legit and put my thoughts back on track.

"They're just lucky they don't have me as a trainer." I reply with a smirk. It's only partially true. I'd work these scrawny guys into quitting, while Dad just has a talent for keeping people motivated and hungry for more. I'd also break them. Literally. Because you know.. top of the line, atlas tech, prosthetic limb and all that jazz. Dad simply just laughs and I join in shortly after, the sound pulling me from my darker thoughts about my arm once more. Speaking of..

"Talking about trainees," I say between chuckles, "have you seen Daichi today?"

That gets my dad's attention quick, going from smiles to raised eyebrows of suspicion in less then two seconds because his daughter is talking about a boy. Ugh. I can't stop smiling though, his face is honestly priceless.

"Yatsu? Haven't seen him today. He shows up at least three times a week, but doesn't keep to a schedule. Why? Something I should know happening between you two?" Now he's leaning into my space with hands on his hip, and an eyebrow raised high. Though he's got his super serious dad face on, I can tell he's trying really hard not to smirk because he knows that I know that he's teasing. I just laugh as I shove him away. He cracks a smile then.

"No dad. Just.. no." I can't stop chuckling between my words, "It's a long story, but there's this girl that keeps going to my favorite cafe and hits on one of the staff. He was with her yesterday and I thought I'd grab her name from him. You know. Play match maker?"

Dad seems a little perplexed by my synopsis but eventually gets his thoughts together with a shake of his head, giving me his usual Taiyang grin. "Well, I've never heard him talk about any girls before. He's the seriously focused sort when hitting the mats."

"No names? None?" I slump my shoulders just a bit when he shakes his head at me.

Somewhere behind me where the benches are located, as well as my stuff, I hear my phone ringing. It's Ruby, judging by the obnoxious ring tone I assign- _Oh crap_ , a curse I think as well as speak.

"What's wrong?" Now dad looks genuinely concerned as he jogs with me towards the benches, watching silently as I scramble to grab my phone just in time to see the 'missed call' message flash over the screen.

"Ruby got called in to work a half day at the shop and I promised I'd pick her up." I say hastily. Dad relaxes a little bit after that as I type up a text that says _'@dads brt!'_ and mashing the send button. I didn't bring a gym bag with me, considering I was only planning on catching Daichi to bombard twenty million questions his way. A mistake on my part considering I was here for three hours, ugh! Stuffing my phone into my pocket, I speedily put on my coat and snatched up my beanie before I felt my dad place a firm hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

"Hey, relax, she'll be fine if you're a little late. Tell her hello for me though, alright?"

I give him a quick, tight hug, nodding into his shoulder. "I will." I promise before half jogging out of the gym. Behind me I can hear dad call out, "Be safe!"

All in all, it's only a twenty minute drive from dad's gym to Ruby's workplace, and I shouldn't have been surprised to see that she wasn't the least bit upset with me for being late. Normally she doesn't mind working long hours, since that allows her to be an excited little hamster with a tool box surrounded by things that need fixing. But tonight was supposed to be her day off, which she usually spends skyping her penpal, foreign exchange student, overseas-whatever-you-wanna-call-her friend. I honestly don't know but it makes Rubes happy, so I'm cool with it.

"And tonight I'm going to see what holidays they celebrate. Ooooo do you think they have something special for Winter Solstice? I'm going to get her a gift, yea! Um.. food through customs might be a problem. So cookies are probably a bust. Dangit!"

I'm only barely able to keep up with Ruby's rapid fire verbal train of thought, but I'm chuckling with a smile none the less. She's so excitable it's infectious. "I'm sure your ice queen will appreciate any gift you throw her way." I say, keeping my eyes mostly on the road as I drive, but I do shoot Ruby a sly look.

Puffing out her cheeks she turns in the passenger seat to give me her best angry glare (which still looks too adorable to take seriously). "Her _name_ is Weiss." She corrects me matter-of-factly, and like the responsible older sister that I am, I just have to tease her for it.

"Do I have to tell dad about Weiss?" I do my best not to laugh from the shade of red she turns.

"Do.. DO I have tell dad about Blake?" she lamely spits back with zero amount of venom.

I must admit, she's got me there. But this is my car, as beat up and crappy as it is, and no one but me wins an argument in my car. Them's the rules.

"Dad already knows." I stick my tongue out at her, and proceed to relish in her grasping at straws strangled type noises. My winning argument is only half true, however. I honestly don't know were Blake and I stand as far as.. _relationship_.. goes. But I flirt, she flirts back (I think?) and our dad is well aware of my orientation.

"I hate you." Ruby concedes, facing forward to fold her arms with the biggest puppy dog pout ever.

I spot the exit for home and make the turn, though I do make a quick detour. The coffee shop is only a five minute drive from our apartment (yes we live together), and I know just the thing that will cheer her up. Ruby looks temporarily confused when I pass our usual home street, then lights up with the tiniest squeal when she realizes were I'm taking us. She doesn't say anything though, perhaps not wanting to jinx it unless I'm pranking her (which I've admittedly done before).

It's a few hours before closing, meaning that the parking lot is completely empty which gives me the best spots to choose from. When I pull up into the prime spot in front of the door, Ruby is out of the car before I have a chance to cut the engine and already making a dash inside. Sure it's a little late for caffeine, but knowing Ruby she'll be up all night with her skype call anyway.

When I walk in, Ruby is already at the counter rattling off her order to Neon who is behind the register. "I'll have a double chocolate chip frappuccino with a brownie and.. um.. could you then have it blended into the drink?" Sis touches her index fingers together sheepishly, and I just shake my head with a quiet chuckle. I'm almost positive that Neon has heard of weirder concoctions then that, because when you're the only caffeinated watering hole for a few miles radius next to a college campus, the bizarre and whacky are bound to happen with all the hipster kids trying to be cool.

"Nothing for you?" the smooth, slightly amused silk of Blake's voice catches me by surprise, and I do my best not to look too startled. She's in the corner of the small sitting area, the table in front of her covered with open books, notes, and a half full cup of tea. And she's smirking at me. That tiny little curve of the mouth that says she knows shes caught me off guard, but won't say anything over it.

Damn I'm doomed.

But I'm _Yang Xio Long_. So I'm obligated to play it cool, even though my mouth begins to form words before my brain can tell it to stop.

"Nah, unless you're on the menu I think I'll pass tonight." I mask my own mini horror over my words with a flirty grin, reaching for a chair to sit across from the dark haired beauty that will be the true death of me one day.

Thankfully, to my silent relief she doesn't seem offended. If anything Blake is now even more amused, leaning on the table with one arm while lightly tapping her pencil atop her notes. Don't ask me what she's working on. It's seriously all Greek to me.

"Now there's a thought," She begins, and I do my absolute hardest not to stare at her lips with little success. The smirk she's wearing is something to drool over for sure, but I'm fairly sure I've lost a bit of my cool composure when she makes direct eye contact with me as she finishes with, "what sort of drink would I be?"

Ok. Yea. Brain is reconnecting, please hold. I know what I _want_ to say, which is something totally inappropriate and almost likely to get me smacked across the mouth, so I bite the inside of my cheek hard enough to taste copper to restrain myself.

"Something dark, smooth, and foreign sounding for the extra mysterious factor?" I manage to say instead, breathing in a mental sigh of relief for my more public friendly choice of words.

Blake lets out a thoughtful hum across from me, "Dark, huh?" She's stopped tapping her pencil in favor of resting her chin in her palm, and I don't think my mouth has gone dry so quickly before with how she's looking at me. Well.. I hate giving stuttering answers, so when all else fails, bail out!

With a light cough I change gears and switch topics immediately. "So, uh, went to dads gym today. No dice." Blake seems to sober at that, her bow giving a light twitch as her ears underneath move. I know she's a cat faunus, and even though there are still dicks out there that dislike faunus having equal rights, I'm sure as hell not one of them.

"That's.. Mildly disappointing." she sighs. Blake is the senior barista at the coffee shop, so I know she likes to look out for her crew as much as possible. I just wish my news was better.

"All set sis?" Ruby is suddenly at my side, looking like the perfect image of a kid in a candy store with her chocolaty frappe in hand and already half gone. I chuckle just a bit at the sight of her. She's too adorable for this world, I swear.

"Yea I'm all set." I say, getting to my feet and shooting Blake an apologetic smile. "Don't worry kitten, we'll solve the case eventually. Promise." When she smiles back at me there's a little fire of hope burning in my gut, and I have to practically shove Ruby out the door so that we can leave before I do or say something embarrassing to that dark haired goddess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by Sketchhungry's Crosshare barista AU art, so I HIGHLY suggest that you waddle your little behinds over to their tumblr and show them some love!
> 
> *edited because I couldn't stand the fact that I misspelled Weiss's name. shoot me now
> 
> ALSO CHECK OUT THIS ART BY BUTTONMASHERFTW!


	6. Art in a Cup of Complicated Quesitons

_*Velvets POV_  
  
   
  
Sundays are our slowest business days, which is why we're only open for seven hours. Still, we do get our little morning rush of caffeine diehards right at opening, but Flynt and I jam out the orders ("Smooth as Jazz" he says) until about noon. I've never really gotten a chance to work with Flynt before, but it's turning out to be a rather fun experience. Like me, he's a college student but with night classes, thus he works mornings, whereas I have morning classes and work the mid to closing shifts. So we see each other in passing sometimes, but not always.  
  
With about an hour and a half to go for the day we begin to clean up, though I do take some of that time to practice my latte art, creating a number of little foam bunnies, hearts, and the usual rosettas. Flynt even shows me how to do his triple floating hearts, happily strumming out some snazzy tune along the counter with a smile when I get it right.  
  
The front door chimes at twenty minutes before closing and both Flynt and I call out in greeting, smiling even more when we see a familiar bow atop dark hair enter the coffee shop.  
  
"B~lake! Dang girl, it's like you neva leave this place." Flynt chuckled. I join in his mirth because it's totally true. Blake is seemingly always here either working her shift, working on homework in the sitting area, or just simply hanging out. She might as well live here, honestly.  
  
"True." Blake says flatly, though she's smiling when she says it. She walks up to the counter and looks up at the menu before speaking again (I don't know why she bothers, she knows everything written on there by heart), "Today at least, I'm a customer."  
  
Flynt lets out a slow whistle, raising his hands in mock surrender with a slight grin. "Alright, alright, I got you. One Blake Special with a Flynty twist comin' up."  
  
I catch Blake's gaze and mouth, _'Flynty twist?'_ with a raised eyebrow, to which she just shrugs in response, equally bemused. I guess we're both in for a surprise, so we both just lean on the counter and watch Flynt work his magic while he's mouth trumpeting some classic tune I can't quite place.  
  
It's always fun watching him since he's always in some state of motion, such as tapping a foot, snapping his fingers, or singing out some jazz (he loves jazz, so I've learned). He makes it look fun, to say the least, and now is no different. When he's done, he sets the drink down on the counter, does a heel spin, and finishes with a delighted "Ta~da!" complete with wavy magic hands. Blake and I both give him a round of applause, laughing.  
  
By the looks of it, it appears to be a iced green tea, with coconut milk instead of water. Personally, I'm not a fan of anything green tea, but admittedly this looks delicious, and Blake loves all kinds of tea sooo... I watch with some anticipation as to how it tastes as Blake picks it up, taking a chaste sip of it.  
  
Her bow twitches from her hidden cat ears, "Unexpectedly smooth." she says with a nod of approval. Flynt just smugly brushes off one shoulder, flashing both of us his teeth in a charming smile.  
  
"Told you I got you." he winks.  
  
From there, Flynt and I decide to close up the coffee shop a few minutes early and begin the usual closing ritual of wiping down counters, making sure some stock is ready for the Monday morning crew, cleaning all the machines, as well as all of the dishes, etc. Blake even helpfully turns off the open sign and places all the chairs up on the tables before waiting by the door with a book, sipping from her smoothy looking green tea.  
  
When we're all finished with the place locked up, Flynt offers to give us a ride home but since Blake and I live within walking distance, we decline. Both waving him goodbye as he takes off in an old cadillac that's rough around the edges, but still stylish enough that it just screams _'Flynt Coal'_ all over it.  
  
It's only around two thirty in the afternoon, but Blake and I decide to walk each other home since we've nothing else planned (I usually spend the weekends being lazy anyway). I must say, however, it was mildly amusing when I first learned that Blake lives within the same apartment complex as I do. Plus she's practically my neighbor, just several doors down. At least it made calling out sick in the days before I had her cell number a little easier. Speaking of, I whip out my phone and begin showing her the latte art I was working on earlier. It might only be a fifteen minute walk from the coffee shop to our apartments, but it's something to chat the silence away with.  
  
"You've gotten better." She happily tells me after I'm done showing off one of the rosetta's, her praise making me beam just a little bit.  
  
It was the last picture I had to show her, so I turned off my phone and stuffed it into my pocket. About a minute goes by when I noticed that she was still looking at me, so I tilted my head at her. "What's up?" I ask her curiously. She takes a bit before answering me, stuffing her hands into her coat pockets.  
  
"My initial reason for coming by today. I wanted to talk to you about something, if it's alright with you."  
  
Blake's looking at me with a slightly concerned look, like she's still in the stages of mental debate. _Oh gods, am I getting fired? Of course not, she'd do that more professionally and at work, not when we're walking home._ I'm totally freaking out mentally, and do my best not to show it, though I still think Blake knows. I swear it's like she sees through people sometimes. A secret mind reader.  
  
I give her my best nonchalant shrug, attempting to swallow down my unmerited panic. "Sure." But Blake gives me another look, the one I've seen enough that just says that she knows. So I sigh heavily and decide to just be out with it. "I'm not.. fired, am I?" Might as well just say it out loud, though even I'm surprised by how small my voice sounds.  
  
Blake actually stops walking, making me stop a step ahead of her, and she just blinks at me for a moment. "Wha- _no_. No, you're not fired. I'm sorry. I should have worded that better." She says quickly with an apologetic smile. I breath out a sigh I didn't know I was holding.  
  
"You're," she starts then pauses, no doubt looking for the better words this time, and I give her as much time as she needs. "What are your thoughts about that admirer of yours?"  
  
"Who, Flirty Aviator Lady?"  
  
Blake just looks at me funny before letting out a small laugh that she covers with a hand. Now that I think about it, it does sound a little ridiculous when said aloud, doesn't it? I smile nervously, "S-sorry. Silly nickname." I rub the back of my neck furiously. Ugh, I have no idea why, but even talking about that woman makes my neck feel warm. I better not blush. I'll just blame it on the cold if I do. Yea.  
  
Blake composes herself rather quickly, though she's still giving me a small smile. "I take it that means you don't know her name, then?" I shake my head, and I think her eyes soften a little towards me. Sadness? I'm not sure, I can't really read her.  
  
"N-no. I don't really.. I don't know." I sigh, taking another breath to start over, "With her, I just don't know how to handle the flirting.. If," I screw up my face just a bit, "if you even want to call _that_ flirting." Blake just chuckles briefly as we start walking again.  
  
"On the scales of bad to Yang, they do run pretty close." that gets the both of us chuckling, lightening the mood.  
  
A part of me wants to tell Blake about my encounter with Flirty Aviator Lady at the grocery store, but I decide against it at the last second. Opening and closing my mouth a few times before I settle on, "So how _do_ you handle it? The Yang level of flirting, I mean?"  
  
Blake's response is a smile that's open mouthed and awkward. "Carefully." She says cryptically. I just give her a raised eyebrow, waiting, no.. hoping that she'll elaborate. Which she does. Eventually. Sort of. Our apartment complex stands before us and we walk up the front steps.  
  
"I know Yang would tell you to give this woman a taste of her own medicine, to flirt back, basically. But I think that that really depends on how much bite they have with their bark. But since we don't know who this woman even is..." Blake trails off with a small lingering shrug of her shoulders.  
  
"Sooo.. Carefully?" I reiterate, and Blake nods, leaving me feeling oddly deflated for some reason. I really don't know what sort of answer I was expecting or hoping for. I mean, there _is_ always the cold hearted route in shutting people down, which I just know I won't have the heart to do unless they're truly deserving of it. But that just raises the surprising question that _really_ throws me off: Do I even want it to stop? Ugh.. my brain suddenly hurts.  
  
We enter the elevator and spend the ride up the five floors to our level mostly in silence as I wrestle with my thoughts, but when we reach it (we live at opposite ends of the hall, so we have to split) Blake stops me with a gentle hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Hey, if it helps.. Just know that we're here for you. Myself, Yang, everyone at work.." She squeezes my shoulder with an encouraging smile, which I return, however small it feels in comparison. "I mean it. If this woman becomes a bother, let us know." She adds before letting me go. I give her a slight wave as we officially part ways to head to our respective apartments.  
  
Fishing out my keys, I enter my place with a loud sigh, closing the door behind me with a foot as I toss everything to the floor, head to my couch and belly flop across the length of the cushions. Honestly I feel like a brooding teenager as I continue to wrestle with my thoughts, and surprisingly, my emotions as well.  
  
I've only encountered Flirty Aviator Lady a total of three times, each one brief thanks to someone she's traveling with. But despite all that, on the one hand, I'm terrified of seeing her because I don't know what sort of nonsense she'll try. On the other hand, I know I should be a tiny bit appalled by her so brazenly entering my personal space with terrible pickup lines, but.... I'm not. I'm.. I don't know how it makes me feel. And that's the truly terrifying part. So again..  
  
Why me?  
  
... I really do need a new nickname for that woman, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by Sketchhungry's Crosshare barista AU art, so I HIGHLY suggest that you waddle your little behinds over to their tumblr and show them some love!


	7. 100% Real Coco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life got busy, so I apologize for the wait. Let me make it up to you with a chapter showing the one and only... Coco Adel *que classy jazz intro*

_*Coco's POV_

  
  
Walking down the sidewalk I stop in front of a new food joint to silently judge it's fancy, swoopy gold lettering that's plastered across large smokey windows. Fact: if you can't read it within five seconds of looking at it, it's terrible. The tint of the windows offer little visibility into the restaurant itself, but is still dark enough to use as an impromptu mirror. Something I take full advantage of to fix my hair since I had to suffer without my beret today (I think Fox hid it again).  
  
A pair of cuties seated by the window inside point at me, leaning into one another to hold some gossipy conversation I can't even hear. Noticing this, I deliberately begin to check myself out to give them a small show before making direct eye contact with one over the rims of my sunglasses, giving them big ol' wink and my best devilish smirk. I take a quick moment to relish in their embarrassment of being caught before continuing on down the sidewalk with maybe a pinch of smug swagger in my step.  
  
Hey, I _know_ I look good. Especially in heeled boots, torn up jeans, and a snug hoodie sweater. Brown. My favorite color. And aside from having a good day so far, it's also Friday, which means it's coffee day. Which means I get to pay a visit to a certain barista. So hellya I'm gonna swagger.  
  
It used to be that every friday the boys (Fox and or Yatsu) and I would head out in search of something vaguely caffeinated. Our way of doing something together that doesn't involve any form of college work and is mildly more responsible then, say, going to some frat party or something equally lame. But for the past few weeks, I think I've found my favorite place that is worthy of repeated visits.  
  
The three of us had heard of the local favorite near campus, but been avoided it largely because we heard it was always _super_ busy for such a small coffee place. Honestly it was just a matter of time before we bit the bullet and tried it out. I grin to myself as I recall my first impressions of the place..

  
  
_I get there before either for the boys do and seeing that the line was already out the door I decided to secure a spot among the masses, shooting off a text to the boys to let them know that it might be a better idea for them to wait outside when they finally arrived._  
  
_It felt like forever but in truth the line was moving along steadily, and when I finally got to the point where I shuffled in through the door from outside, that is when I saw her. The barista behind the cash register, happily taking orders and smoothly keeping the line chugging along. She's clearly a faunus from the rabbit ears on top her head, but that doesn't stop me from staring. In fact, I can't seem to take my eyes off of her or her smile. What did I come here for again?_

  
  
Now, I know that when I encounter attractive people I admittedly get bold and perhaps a little shamelessly forward, but I've never been stupid about it. Or rather, I've never _become_ stupid about it. But like, there is just something about that faunus girl's aura that lets the train wreck that is Stupid Me out of its cage without permission, devolving myself into the sort of cliche young boy that thinks the pretty girl will like me if I pick on her long enough.  
  
I keep trying to go back to the coffee shop to apologize for my actions, legitimately order some coffee like a normal human being, aanndd perhaps actually score a proper date, but I'm just a classic lesbian disaster each and every time. Me. Coco Adel, possibly the most fashionably coolest woman in Beacon University, becoming an utter embarrassment, much like the cuties behind the tinted restaurant window. It's almost terrifying to know that there is someone out there that can reduce me to such a level, but it is also strangely intoxicating in the debatably best of ways.  
  
Which is why I'm going back. Again. For the third Friday in a row. I must be a glutton for punishment. What's the definition of insanity again?  
  
Nearing said coffee shop, I feel my phone buzz with a text message. Taking a peek at it I see that it is from Fox, simply reading  < _behave >_ because he knows where I'm headed, but both he and Yatsu got stuck doing some heavy lifting for some silly project for a friend of a friend. Or something along those lines. I honestly wasn't paying attention when they told me. I was just excited that I wasn't going to have a chaperone for the rest of the day. Hopefully this meant that today was the day that Stupid Me would remain in its cage.  
  
The hopeful smile I was wearing fell, however, when I pushed open the doors and stepped into the coffee shop. My faunus girl was no were to be seen behind the register. I mean there was _a_ faunus girl behind the register, but it wasn't _my_ faunus girl. This one had a cat tail instead of a pair of rabbit ears. Regardless, I went to stand in the small line just in case she was hiding out somewhere I couldn't see her.  
  
By the time it was my turn to order, I realized that my faunus girl wasn't here. A fact that was also quickly confirmed by the cashier who was speaking to me.  
  
"Sorry, out of chocolate bunnies today. How about another sexy dirty chai instead?"  
  
Ouch. I winced a little as -I take a peek at her name badge- Neon summed up my previous visits with just one simple sentence, leaving me even more self conscience of Stupid Me then I was when walking in.  
  
Feeling a little deflated at the moment, I'm also almost crushed by the sudden realization that I don't even know my faunus girls name because Stupid Me didn't have the foresight to look at her name badge like I've done just now. Someone just needs to shoot me and put me out of my misery, yea that's it. I'm sure Fox would be happy to be the one to do it too.  
  
"I take it that means she's not here then?" of course I already know the answer before I'm even done speaking, and I doubt that Neon here would actually tell me, but it was worth a shot. However I still can't stop the disappointment settling into my chest when the cashier doesn't say a word, responding instead with just a shake of her head. So much for hoping that I'd sneakily catch a name to my mystery girl.  
  
I let out a heavy sigh, knowing that there is still a growing line of people behind me, so I decide to just simply order a caramel macchiato with whip. I must look either grumpy, disappointed, or a combination of both because the other coffee patrons give me a wide birth as I wait for my order at the pick up counter. The only thing so far that has gone according to plan is that I've managed to not be an idiot in front of everyone. I guess if there isn't anyone to chase, Stupid Me remains silent.  
  
.. But that _does_ give me an idea..  
  
My coffee order gets called out and I move quickly to grab the blondie behind the counter by the wrist before he disappears. "Hey. Can I get an extra cup?"  
  
The kid takes a moment, perhaps to process the fact that I grabbed him, before stuttering out a "Sure." When he hands me the spare cup I practically snatch it from his grasp, pick up my drink, and quickly step outside were there is a little more wiggle room for me to dig into my satchel bag for a pen and lipstick.  
  
Now stick with me here. Stupid Me may not be allowed to come out and play, but it's given Bold Me an idea. If chasing isn't working, perhaps it's time for me to be chased instead.  
  
After a few lipstick impressions, a cartoony head of myself with a chat bubble saying "made with real Coco!", and my cell number listed just below, and voila! My master piece was finished.  
  
Now, this was either going to work, or fail miserably. So before the anxiety of which way this would turn out prevented me from completing my task, I headed back inside and pushed my way back up to the counter, ignoring any and all sounds of protest from those waiting in line to order. I wasn't cutting, honest.  
  
The cashier, Neon, watches me approach the counter with an amused look. A look that just grows with all sorts of mischief when I slap the empty cup on the counter in a way to were she can see what is on it and not the customer that was trying to order.  
  
"Make sure she gets that, yea?" I didn't wait for an answer. I just left. Fast.  
  
OOOOOOooooooooooo boy is my heart /hammering/ with what Bold Me has just done. I may as well head to the nearest graveyard and start digging, because the suspense of waiting to see if this works will surely kill me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think it'll work? You tell me! Also, I'm running out of coffee drink combo ideas to throw in this story because I'm a simpleton with my Mocha Latte's with zero amount of adventure in my taste buds. Hit me up with some caffeinated shenanigan names! Pllleeaaaasssseeee, I'm begging you!
> 
>  
> 
> This is inspired by Sketchhungry's Crosshare barista AU art, so I HIGHLY suggest that you waddle your little behinds over to their tumblr and show them some love!


	8. Short With Half n Half Plot and Panic

It's been such a routine for me to head to work right after class that not being at the coffee shop feels mildly weird. Still though, having switched shifts with Jaune has unexpectedly worked even further into my favor by allowing me to be productive towards one of my final projects. Some might find my photography major a waste of time, but I love it.  
  
Presently, I'm sitting in my living room on the floor with my laptop in front of me, drawing tablet in hand. Photoshop wasn't a required program, but taking the class certainly helped when I needed to adjust, tweak, or full on manipulate a picture in some way. Currently I was adding more sun flare to a picture I took of an alleyway that is near my apartment building, giving it more of a warm early morning look to offset the frost that clung in the shadows of the building windows.  
  
I was in the stages of debate over adding more frost or even snow in the photo when my phone dinged with a text message beside me. Picking it up, I see that it was a message from Neon.  
  
_Uh oh. What is she sending me now?_  
  
Typically, Neon only texts or calls when she wants to drag me out of the house, spill some gossip, or share cat meme photos. It was really a crapshoot on whether it was good or bad.  
  
Swiping the message open, I'm greeted by Neon's text of  < _guess who was here? >_ followed by a picture of a coffee cup from work. With lipstick marks on it. And a picture... with a phone number.  
  
_Oh my Oum. What.. what is.. She was THERE! Made with_ real _Coco? What does that even mean?... and A PHONE NUMBER!?_  
  
I dropped my phone and covered by burning cheeks with both hands, my brain moving a thousand words per second and moments away from an all systems failure. _What am I suppose to do? I could ignore it, for one. But there was a phone number written on the cup! Was it really her number, though? Was this still some large, dumb joke and I'm the punch line?_  
  
I don't know how long I just sat there, curled in on myself staring at my phone which had gone back into sleep mode, the dark screen reflecting my shocked face right back at me.  
  
She was there. Flirty Aviator Lady was there, and left me this cup with her number. Oh gods, what do I do?  
  
Without really thinking things through, I picked up my phone and called the one number that hopefully would.  
  
I called Yang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  I'm an 80's child, the phone number should prove that. Sorry not sorry for the short cliffhanger, btw. Next chapter will be out soon I promise!
> 
>  
> 
> This is inspired by Sketchhungry's Crosshare barista AU art, so I HIGHLY suggest that you waddle your little behinds over to their tumblr and show them some love!


	9. The Grimm Bean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm.. Did I say soon? *sweats as much as any penguin can* Um.. what I meant to say was.. uh.. OH HEY LOOK A CHAPTER! ENJOY! *points distractedly before running away*

_*Blakes POV_  
  
Some Fridays at the Grimm Bean are chaotic and wild, while others are slow but steady. Today had to have been an odd mix of both, and considering the amount of time that I spend at my work place, it's safe to say that no one will ever hear me complain about overtime. Except maybe Yang.  
  
Speaking of the blond, Yang never misses the chance to walk me home or to the library after my shift (one time she was too sick to be outside but she still insisted), but she's not anywhere within the tiny lobby, and I haven't missed any calls, or received any messages from her either, which tells me that she's most likely outside waiting on me even though it's been an hour past my scheduled shift end.  
  
Adjusting my ears within my cat beanie (a gift from Ruby last year and she was even adorable enough to modify it so that I could tuck my faunus ears into the knitted ears) I grab my things, wave goodbye to everyone behind the counter, and finally step out into the _it's-going-to-snow-tonight_ cold. Thankfully my walking blonde space heater is standing just outside the door on the curb of the sidewalk, her back towards me as she is on the phone, bursting with laughter at something that was said.  
  
Stepping up to Yang's right, I make sure she spots me out of the corner of her eye before I wrap a hand around her bicep, just above where the prosthetic arm begins. (Even through Yang's jacket and my mittens, I can already feel my fingers warming up) Yang gets the silent que and begins to walk down the sidewalk with me, still on the phone, and still highly amused by whatever conversation she is having.  
  
"Chill out V, it's not the end of the world. Just give it two days. Uh, _ya_. Two days. Never fails. Juust trust me. Pfft sure, _what_ ever, just don't do anything I wouldn't do kid."  
  
Despite having my heightened faunus hearing being muffled by my beanie, I still managed to catch Velvet's shrill declaration of _"But I'm older then you!"_ before Yang had hung up on her with a deliciously maniacal chuckle, completely pleased with herself.  
  
Her amusement is infectious, as always, so we spend a good moment simply just basking in each others smiles like idiots before Yang breaks the ice with a slow, drawn out, "So?"  
  
"So," I mimic, arching an inquiring eyebrow her way, "Two days?"  
  
Yang responds with a fit of laughter, to which I join in, albeit a little more reserved then she. Still, I silently let her know that I'm waiting on her answer by now wrapping both my hands around her upper arm. My pea coat, mittens, and beanie may be warm by themselves, but Yang is by far much warmer. (I'm also the biggest wimp when it comes to the cold, according to Yang)  
  
"Yup, it's the unwritten rule of what to do when someone gives you their number. Make 'em wait two days to sweat it out, keep them guessing, that sort of thing."  
  
_Ah, so Velvet had filled Yang in on her recent fiasco. Poor girl,_ I thought as I nodded along, pretending that I knew and understood the concept of which Yang was talking about. In truth I thought it was an utterly ridiculous one.  
  
"And yet.." I made sure Yang saw my knowing smirk, and I savored the blush that began to creep up her neck, "you told her not to do anything you _wouldn't_ do."  
  
With her blushing now reaching her ears, I decided to go in for the kill, gently bumping her shoulder with my own when she began to avoid my eye contact.  
  
"You, _Yang Xio Long_ , wouldn't wait two days."  
  
When she briefly flounders for a response, I counted this as a win. I'll have to remember to tell Velvet that I got Yang back for her.  
  
"W-well.. V doesn't know that!"  
  
I gave the blushing blonde a knowing side look, and she just groaned loudly, defeated. Now that I've had my fun, I gave her arm a little squeeze in lieu of a small apology and switched topics, "In any case, I thought I'd study at home today."  
  
When heading to my place, Yang will mostly just be sweet and walk me right to my door before we part ways, but on a rare few occasions she'll come in and either watch a movie, pretend to understand my college major to help me with homework, or entertain my two cats (Gambol and Shroud). Yang had only nodded when I had spoken, so I knew she had heard me, but I can see that she's suddenly got something on her mind, starring off into the distance and worrying her lower lip slightly. This happens every so often, so I quietly give her time to sort out whatever thought is bouncing around behind those lilac eyes.  
  
We weren't far from my apartment, just one more crosswalk to go and Yang still had yet to answer me. So when waiting on the light to change, I gently bump her shoulder with mine to get her attention. Finally she snaps out of her thoughts and shoots me one of her million dollar smiles.  
  
"Sorry kitten, I was ju-" she's interrupted by her phone ringing, and I don't even have to ask who it is because I recognize the ringtone as Ruby's. I give her arm one last squeeze before releasing my hold on her, giving her my best smile when she looks at me apologetically.  
  
"Well," I begin, peeking over at her phone to spot the time. Ouch, I really did keep her waiting at the coffee shop longer then normal. "Tell the family that I say hello."  
  
Yang gives me another apologetic look, accompanied with a quick and tight side hug. "Will do, I'll text you later kitten, promise!"  
  
From there we part ways just as the cross walk gave the pedestrian go ahead. Again, I don't catch much of her phone conversation with Ruby, just a laugh or two as I continue to my apartment building while she heads back to the Grimm Bean. Yang has always parked her car at my work, walking me places, then walking all the way back. I feel a little bad, but I know it's just her way of spending time with me (or _'staying in shape'_ , as she'll tell you).  
  
The jingle of my keys as I unlock my door call upon a loud bout of mewing, and I am instantly greeted by Gambol, the more socially interactive of my two Scottish Fold Munchkins. She follows me into my kitchen and revolves around my ankles until I refresh her food and water bowl, to which only then does she leave me be so that I could go and change out of my day clothes and into something more worthy of lounging around the house in. Slacks and an oversized t shirt, of course.

Shroud, my other feline pet, emerges from his hiding place from beneath the coffee table and curls himself adorably along the back of the sofa so that he can watch me closely as I begin to make myself some tea. He's my lap cat, and fellow couch potato when I'm reading. And no, I'm not a crazy cat lady no matter what you might think of me. When you find a box with two abandoned kittens inside, two adorable tiny balls of fluff mind you, one is simply compelled to give them a home.

With water on for boiling, I head to the couch with my homework in hand so that I could get started on a literature thesis that is due next week, even though what I really want to do is just sit and read one of my terrible romance novels, but alas.. responsible student and all that. Stopping to give Shroud a little scratch under the chin, a loud knock sounds at my door..

..along with Velvet's worried voice.

"Blake? It's Velvet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooooooooooooo... Life.. Happened.. Again. The joys (#sarcasm) of being an adult working in retail I suppose. Alas I was also slapped with a bit of writers block AFTER I had discovered that I didn't have much planned in the way of story for this, well, story. I have an endgame, sure, but no 'plot check points' so to speak to keep my little tail feathers in check. So I had to have a sit down with myself and figure my sh*t out which resulted in me scrapping what this chapter would have been, and rewriting it from top to bottom to what it is now.
> 
> HUGE, and I mean H U G E shout out / thanks to Sketchhungry for this one as well. (Sketch, if yer reading this, hugs and highfives! Our chat may have been small, but the ideas. THE IDEAS your simple words have given this humble yet sometimes frumpy penguin. My hat goes off to you.) This story is based off of Sketch's barista AU art, so if you readers haven't checked out their tumblr, you're missing out. Like, for realzies.
> 
> Also, shout out to ButtonmasherFTW for, well, being you.


	10. Tea of Honesty

_*Velvet POV_

  
  
"Their legs are so tiny." I comment as I play with one of Blake's cats while sitting on her sofa. The tiny bundle of fluff is black with a little spec of white on it's nose and toes, bouncing around my lap as it tries to capture my tickling fingers. As far as I can tell Blake has at least one more cat, judging by the set of eyes that peer at me cautiously from beneath the coffee table.  
  
Walking out of her kitchen Blake hands me a cup of tea before taking up the cushion beside me, curling her legs up underneath herself, her own mug of tea held between both hands.  
  
"Munchkins have a natural genetic mutation that give them their dwarf appearance. These two," She nods her head towards the one in my lap as well as the one beneath the coffee table, "appear to be a cross breed with the Scottish Fold, often called Scottish Kilts. You can tell by their ears."  
  
The one bouncing around my lap gave up on trying to grab my fingers when I clutched at my tea, and decided instead to simply sprawl itself out within the space between myself and Blake.  
  
"I see."  
  
I wasn't expecting getting the rundown on adorable feline breeds, but the informative explanation, along with the tea, helped to calm my nerves. Admittedly I was on the verge of a small panic attack when I came knocking. Yang's advice was.. well if I'm going to be honest, I was hoping it would've been more helpful then it was, since she's the Queen of Terrible Puns and Pick Up Lines. Still though, I shouldn't have been surprised by the large amounts of laughter that I had gotten as a response, either. _Sigh._  
  
After she had hung up on me, I had tried to call work to see if Blake was still there, hoping that she'd have time to give me better advice, but I had apparently just missed her. And since I'm too considerate to interrupt her walks with Yang, I waited by my door and prayed that she was heading home. At least I had lucked out on that front.  
  
Looking around the living room of Blake's apartment, my eyes fell on a picture collage on the far wall. From my spot on the sofa, I could see all manner of faces looking back at me, most smiling, some silly, others embarrassed. I recognized most of the people in the photos, but there were still a few faces that I didn't know. The picture that took up the center caught my eye the most, a simple group selfie of Yang with her arms (no prosthetic) wrapped around the necks of both Ruby and a grumpy Blake. My photographer brain decided that I liked it, lopsided angle and all.  
  
"Blake, may I.. ask you a question?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
The lack of hesitation, and the gentleness in her tone gave me pause, and I worried at my lower lip. I just know that she's expecting me to talk about Flirty Aviator Lady, and I'm building up to that I swear! I just need to know something about my fellow faunus first, even though I don't want to pry, but I wasn't going to know unless I asked... So here goes nothing.  
  
"How did you handle Yang asking you out?"  
  
Instantly Blake made a small choking noise before she hastily sat her mug down on the coffee table, covering her mouth as she no doubt did her best not to spit out her tea. It took a moment for her to compose herself, looking almost as embarrassed as I suddenly felt. In fact she just stared at her mug, and so I did the same, each of us avoiding looking at the other as I watched the steam rise from my own mug.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed." I rambled.  
  
"No, It's.. It's alright. She and I.." she paused, and I could feel her gaze fall on me so I looked up to see her giving me a small smile. "It's not a matter of if, but when. It's.. complicated."  
  
I nodded, feeling a little less embarrassed.  
  
"Although, on a related note" she continued with a short laugh, "back in our senior year of high school, there was this one school dance that I didn't want to attend because I was going through some dark times, but Yang had asked me to go with her as a friend, and at first I had refused. But she kept asking, and asking, and wasn't going to stop asking until I had agreed."  
  
As Blake continued, I watched her smile grow with the memory, and I had felt myself smiling along with her, eager to hear more. From beneath the coffee table emerged her other cat (this one was all black, equally as stubby and adorable), and it lept up to loaf itself within Blake's lap, looking at me with narrowed eyes from over her sweatpants like it still didn't know what to think of me, but was tolerating my presence.  
  
"Did she use terrible pick up lines?" I attempted to joke, as terrible as that attempt was, but we both still shared a chuckle regardless.  
  
"She hadn't perfected that craft yet. No, she swore that if I didn't agree to go with her by the night of the dance, she'd camp outside my house on her motorcycle, blasting obnoxious classics on a boombox until I was in a dress and ready to go. Needless to say, I learned that Yang rarely bluffs."  
  
I had to set my tea down (now half gone and cold) because I began laughing _so_ hard. It honestly wasn't really all that funny, but simply imagining my friends acting like absolute idiots that could rival even my Flirty Aviator Lady was not just highly amusing, but comforting. Plus Blake was laughing along with me, so I don't feel bad in doing so in the slightest.  
  
When I had calmed down a little, I pulled out my phone and stared at it's black screen for a moment, sobering up ever so slightly but still smiling. I needed a good laugh, it left me feeling confident, which I intended to make full use of before my anxiety decided to make a come back.  
  
"I guess I should give this woman a call then, before she does something just as dramatic?"  
  
Blake looked at my phone with a thoughtful expression before looking back at me.  
  
"I overheard Yang telling you to wait two days, but honestly? I'd send a text and see how she responds before actually calling her. You can do it now if you want, I'm sure you'll get a quick reply. And, I'll be right here with you."  
  
I looked back down at my phone, turning it over and over in my hands with a bit of nervousness. Beside me, I felt Blake readjust on the sofa so that our shoulders were touching, the contact bringing me a sense of reassurance.  
  
"So.." I begin saying with a crooked grin, hitting the power button on my phone to open up a blank text message. Believe me when I say that I have stared long enough at that stupid picture that Neon had sent me to already memorize the number that was written on that blasted cup. "If she replies with any terrible pick up lines, should we grab a score board and rate them on the Xio-Long Scale?"  
  
Now Blake is the one laughing hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ['borrows' the epic rap battles of history announcer voice:] WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!  
> .. for realzies, let me know which character you lovelies would like to read about, or who should at least make an appearance. I LOVE SUGGESTIONS!
> 
> This is inspired by Sketchhungry's Crosshare barista AU art, so I HIGHLY suggest that you waddle your little behinds over to their tumblr and show them some love!


	11. Grande with the Works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning for language, but honestly The Goonies have said worse.  
> HAVE AT LOVLIES!

_*Coco's POV_

  
Games and gaming generally are not my thing, but I'll indulge purely for the social aspect of it if with friends or something. Rarely do I pick up the controller just to kill time like I'm doing now.  
  
"Oh c'mon! I totally had that!" I shout at the tv and the mocking phrase of _YOU DIED_ that flashed across it, half a mind to throw the damn controller across the room and out the window. But if I did that Yatsu would flay me alive for sure, considering that the stupid game and xbox are both his.  
  
Did I mention that I'm an angry gamer when I do play? Yea, I'm definitely a sore loser.  
  
My last save point auto loads and I glare angrily at the back of the character before slouching over the controller again. Only reason why I keep playing is one: it's a fancy hack and slash, allowing me to commit all sorts of digital murder and mayhem with a gatling gun, and two: it's almost six in the evening and the suspense from my earlier stunt in the coffee shop is still rattling my nerves.  
  
However on the one hand, I wouldn't blame my barista bunny for choosing never to call outside of telling me to stay as far away from her as possible, but the suspense of waiting is killing me slowly. Which is WHY I've forced myself to leave my phone in the kitchen, the farthest I was daring to let it be out of my reach from the living room sofa but still be able to hear it. Just in case.  
  
The front door opens and I hear both Fox and Yatsu walk in, each sounding like they've got a bag of something in their arms, and by the smell of it it's take out, to which my stomach instantly growls to remind me that hunger is in fact a thing.  
  
" 'Sup losers. Any of that for me?" I'm too busy shooting some baddie in half with my awesome gatling gun of death to take my eyes off of the television.  
  
Fox replied in his usual dry tone, "Depends on if you got my text."  
  
Ummm.. is he talking about the simple 'behave' one? If he had sent me another message, I would have gotten it. I think. Pretty sure. Damnit! Now he has me second guessing myself to the point where I'm compelled to hit the games pause button just so that I could get up and join the boys in the kitchen, were I shoot Fox a frown with hands on my hips for added measure. Yatsu of course is either ignoring the both of us, or has chosen to remain silent and as uninvolved as possible as he pulls out tableware.  
  
"If that's your way of asking if I _'behaved'_ ," I was even in a snarky enough mood to add air quotations, "Then yes, yes I behaved myself while out getting coffee." I huffed as I folded my arms across my chest. "Besides, _she_ wasn't there."  
  
I think both the boys have figured out long before I did that I don't know my faunus barista girl's name. But when I say _she_ or _her_ , they know exactly who I mean. Hey, I don't fall for someone often, but when I do, I gush, and these two brutes are usually the poor souls that have to hear it all.  
  
My phone lets out a little chirp from the kitchen counter, letting me know that I've received a text message. Before I could even look at it, Fox swiftly scoops it up to begin snooping. It's a dumb rule of his, if you want to keep something private then keep it on your person or out of reach, otherwise it's fair game. He's done this enough times that I no longer even yell at him for it, but simply wait five seconds before impatiently holding my hand out for my phone.  
  
However half a minute goes by and Fox has yet to hand over my phone, instead he is now typing away at the screen, replying to the message. This is new. Scratch that! This is _dangerous_.  
  
"F~ox? Give me my phone." I even flex my fingers in a grabby hand motion, and he still does not budge.  
  
Yatsu, with plates and food both held over his head, tries to edge around both Fox and I since we're taking up the kitchen entrance, but with another ding from my phone, Fox stops him with a little nudge to show him whatever it was that came through.  
  
Yatsu quirks an eyebrow before looking from my phone, to me, then back to Fox, saying very flatly, "Coco wouldn't type that."  
  
Fox merely shrugs before continuing to tap away at the screen, my phone chirping with a few more notification alerts as he does so and the suspense, as well as curiosity, has finally killed what was left of my patience. I make a grab for my phone, only to have Fox turn bodily to keep it out of my reach, and I let out the most undignified noise of frustration I could possibly manage. I do, however, refrain from stomping my bare feet like a child despite wanting to.  
  
"Foox.." I drip as much warning into his name as I possibly could.  
  
"You didn't _'behave'_." he had paused his typing long enough to air quote right back at me. Dick.  
  
"Ex-excuse me?" I'm beyond annoyed with confusion, borderlining angry now. What is he even talking about? I mean seriously! I did behave, because my barista bunny wasn't even there to let Stupid Me break out and make a scene, so all I did was leave.. the.. .. cup.  
  
Fox was watching me (he looks where his nose is pointing) and, looking from him to my phone and back, I can feel the color drain from my face.  
  
"Who is sending me messages, Fox?" Oum, my voice has even gone shaky. Not cool.  
  
He didn't respond, just hummed and continued with what I could only imagine to be a very long message reply.  
  
Seconds away from a panic attack I make another vain attempt to grab my phone, and despite Fox still holding it out of my reach, it only makes me that much more desperate to take it from him. It's Yatsu who stops me by grabbing me by the waist from behind, bodily picking me up to dispense me into a chair around our dining table were he continues to hold me down with a (very) heavy hand on my shoulder.  
  
The cashew chicken with fried rice sitting neatly in front of me does look tempting, but I can't be bothered with food. I want my damn phone back because it has to be _her_! Tossing dignity out the window, I throw a small tantrum to try and free myself from Yatsu's grip, all the while angrily cussing Fox out and, honestly, I'm close to tears with how frustrated I've become at the two of them.  
  
Yatsu easily keeps me seated however, even making sure I don't knock anything off the table, and taking my flailing punches like a goddamn trooper until I finally calm down, giving my shoulder a comforting pat when I've run out of breath before nudging the plate of food closer to me. He's such an overgrown mother hen that I would normally find this amusing, if this was any other moment that is. Right now though, Grumpy Cat herself should be jealous of the face that I make towards my take out diner.  
  
Fox comes up and quietly sets my phone down by my plate, the screen black from having been turned off. His way of a truce, no doubt, but I childishly refuse to look at him as takes the seat across from me saying, "Eat, breath, talk to her."  
  
I can't help but be anything except livid. Flipping Fox the bird, I pick up my phone, plate of food, and retreat from the kitchen to head to my room. And like an adult, I even make sure to slam my door.  
  
Sitting on my floor, back resting against my bed, I began to eat bites of a little bit of everything on my plate. Fox can go and rot for today, but I'd rather not upset Yatsu by not eating. I'm still in a foul mood as I wake my phone into brightness and bring up the text notifications. Hopefully reading over them might cheer me up, but mostly I just know it'll fray my nerves even more since it was Fox. _Even more of a reason for this girl to hate me,_ I think bitterly.  
  
Looking over the text conversation, the first thing I noticed besides the unknown number, was that the sender didn't use any of the typical text shorts unlike Fox and his number of grammar errors. But it's text, so who cares about grammar? To be fair, it probably didn't help that I was trying to take my phone back.  
  
**< Unknown:** so, when you say made with real coco you mean what exactly?  
  
**> me:** it means im filled w/artificial flavors / preservatives despite claiming 2b an authentic overseas import that is picked fresh  
  
I choked. Wow.. Yatsu was right, I wouldn't say that. Heck, I don't even think Stupid Me would have even said that. That was just flat out terrible. _I_ would've said something along the lines of being a hundred percent all natural, maybe even make it sound a little more dirty. Maybe.  
  
**< Unknown:** that's  
**< Unknown:** wow  
**< Unknown** : for a one liner that's honestly a little weak  
**< Unknown:** even for you  
  
Ha! I found myself grinning dumbly, relaxing back against my bed as I continued to scroll down the messages. I was liking this girl more and more if she was able to call Fox out on his shenanigans through text message.  
  
**> me:** my impressions are bad is this big eared faunus barista 4m Grimm Bean?  
  
**< Unknown:** unless you're in the habit of handing out your number randomly to every rabbit faunus you see, then yes, I am she.  
  
Oh my Oum.. this really was her.. the realization made the moment, and the embarrassment, that much more real all of a sudden. _YOU STAY IN YOUR CAGE STUPID ME!_ However I did have to smother a laugh at her passive aggressive correction. Big eared faunus.. geeze Fox, could you be any more racially inaccurate?  
  
**> me:** 1moment srry for confusion this is a roommate of Coco and have her phone hostage will have her talk you in a moment  
**> me:** i am handing phone back now  
  
Seeing that the last message was sent almost twenty minutes ago, I decided I wouldn't let her wait much longer. A ding from my phone and a new message on the screen told me that my barista bunny was thinking the same thing.  
  
**< Unknown:** so was that really your roommate, or..?  
  
_Of course she wouldn't believe text messages that supposedly came from two different people on the same number. I'd be skeptical about it too._ I typed up a message of my own, even making sure to make it all nice and neat as hers to help distance myself from Fox's terrible texting skills.  
  
**> me:** I am so sorry about Fox, he can be a professional asshole when he wants to be  
  
I watched my phone for what felt like an eternity before she replied, my food ultimately grown cold and forgotten by this point.  
  
**< Unknown:** so then perhaps you could answer my question. What does your message mean then?  
  
I knew that a _long_ list of apologies were in order, and that I should start with those. Hopefully offering an explanation would sum it up for me.  
  
**> me:** play on words. Coco is my name, and I was hoping that if I gave you my number I'd be able to apologize for everything that I've done and let you get to know the real me for a change. What is your name?  
  
Ha.. I did make the 'all the natural joke' after all.. just far more classy and a heck of a lot more tame. Go me.  
  
**< Unknown:** you mean you really don't know my name?  
  
Well.. shit, she's got me there. Text may have no tone, but if that didn't drip with disbelief and confusion... Time to fess up I suppose. Now if only I could stop trying to fret over how to word it, typing and deleting several versions before simply mashing the send button on one and prayed it wouldn't be end of me.  
  
**> me:** I don't, It's embarrassing to admit but it's true. I get dumb around cute faces and you're super cute  
  
Standing I moved my half eaten dinner to my computer desk before flopping onto the top of my bed so that I could smother my face into my pillows. I really wanted to die right about now, but the possibilities of her actually telling me her name was the only thing that kept my phone in my hand rather then tossing it across the room so that I could hide from it.  
  
When my phone chirped with her incoming response, I braced for impact as I peeked at the screen.  
  
**< Unknown:** I see. Come by next friday then and find out for yourself. My shift ends at 5  
  
I had to reread her message about a dozen times over, even gave my face a slap before I decided that this was in fact for real.  
  
**> me:** not sooner?  
  
I knew I was pushing my luck, but a girls gotta try, right?  
  
**< Unknown:** nope ;) friday at 5  
  
I think I remember hearing people say that all good things come to those who wait, but damn. I don't think I'll be able to wait that long, jittery ball of emotionally excited nerves that I currently am.  
  
"FOOOOOX! YATSU! GUESS WHAT?"

 

* * *

  
_*Velvet's POV_

  
  
Curled up on the couch I clutched to Blake's side as I peeked over her shoulder, reading the text messages she was calmly sending on my phone. When the last message of _< see you in a week then :D>_ came through, I buried my face into Blake's shoulder and groaned.  
  
"I'm doomed."  
  
Blake hummed with amusement as I felt her place my phone into my lap, "You are the one who asked me to text for you." she said with a pat to my leg, and I sighed with defeat. She was right, I had chickened out after the first message and had her take over. I am absolutely hopeless.  
  
Detaching myself from the other faunus's shoulder, I leaned back into the corner of the couch, running a hand over my flattened-with-worry rabbit ears and through my hair.  
  
Gambol (Blake had informed me of her cat's names and how she got them between texting) chose that time to bound into my lap again and I absently began playing with the kitten, somewhat glad for the distraction in the form of a small bundle of purring cuteness.  
  
"Well.." I sighed again, "I guess the count down for my next flirty aviator lady encounter begins now."  
  
"But this time you'll be prepared."  
  
I looked up to meet Blake's gold eyes, and, catching her tiny sly smirk, I matched it with a hopeful one of my own. I love my friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> roughly 2.5k words later.. I am dead.  
> Thoughts?
> 
>  
> 
> This is inspired by Sketchhungry's Crosshare barista AU art, so I HIGHLY suggest that you waddle your little behinds over to their tumblr and show them some love!


	12. Saturday's Green Concoction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait! #busypenguin

_*Yatsu's POV_

   
  
Finally it had snowed that night, leaving a healthy amount of white blanketing over everything in a thick sheet to persist throughout the clear sunny day. I could even see my breath as I stepped out of Taiyang's gym.  
  
Waiting outside for me was Fox, who was leaning against my jeep in nothing but a red tank, holey jeans, and a faded orange scarf. He was accompanied by a blonde who I recognized as Taiyang's daughter. I've never personally spoken with her before, but Tai has pictures of his family practically plastered all over his office so it was near impossible to _not_ know who she was.  
  
"You're going to catch a cold." I state simply at Fox, tossing my gym bag into the back of my car. Shutting the door to the trunk, I catch him tugging at the scarf around his neck like that was all the warm clothing he needed.  
  
"That does not count."  
  
"Ok _mom_." Fox waved me off, or gave me the middle finger, I didn't really catch the gesture but either was a likely possibility. He walked around to hop into the passenger seat, leaving me with the blonde.  
  
"Sup." she jerked her chin at me in greeting.  
  
Despite having my hand on the driver's side door I could tell that this woman wasn't just passing by, and had something more to say judging by her relaxed stance in front of me. So I waited. "You're Taiyang's daughter, right?"  
  
She confirmed with a crisp nod, "One of two, yea. Got a second? Got a few questions that this one gave me the cold shoulder on." She had jerked a thumb towards Fox within the jeep.  
  
Well rude is Fox's middle name, and knowing that that was likely the case I looked through the window to momentarily frown at him. The little shrug he gave me from the passenger side spoke of his few thoughts on the matter, so with a sigh I turned back to the woman to offer a more polite response.  
  
"I can answer a question or two," I nodded, "apologies about Fox."  
  
_Yang, that's right, her name is Yang_ , I remember as she holds up a hand with three fingers extended.  
  
"I promise to keep it short and sweet with three then. First, who is Coco? She got a last name?"  
  
I raise an eyebrow at her. I wasn't sure what questions I was expecting her to ask of me, but certainly not about one of my friends, and certainly not so bluntly.  
  
"Adel." I respond slowly, tilting my head with subtle inquiring suspicion. From inside the jeep, I can see Fox leaning into the drivers side, either to eavesdrop or getting ready to roll down the window to ask for the keys so that he could turn on the heat. I silently hope for the latter because I honestly wish he'd wear more then just a tank top all year.  
  
Yang nods at my answer, lowering a finger from her visual count so that two remained. "She serious about Velvet then? Er.. the faunus from the cafe, I mean."  
  
Ah.. she must be a friend of the barista that has caught Coco's eye. Suddenly the mini interrogation makes sense and I relax my shoulders a bit, having not realized that I tensed up from the first question. (It's not from the cold because unlike _someone_ , I wore a thick down jacket.)  
  
"As far as I can tell, yes. Coco.." I let out a sigh, trying to decide just how much information about Coco I'm willing to share because honestly this is none of my business, "Coco gets a little excited when she finds someone she likes. She'll calm down eventually."  
  
"Eventually never." Chimes Fox from within the jeep, and I slap the driver side window to get him to butt out.  
  
Yang makes a noise at the two of us that sounds like an amused snort, but I can't exactly place it. Tucking both her hands into the pockets of her jean jacket she then gives me a hard stare that I'm certain is suppose to be intimidating. I'm not so easily cowed, but I do let her know that she has my attention with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Alright well, last isn't so much a question rather then me speaking as a friend. If this Coco breaks my friends heart I'm breaking her legs, _juuust_ so we're clear."  
  
From within the jeep I hear Fox cut in one more time with a "Better results if you break her sunglasses." so I smack the window one more time, finally getting Fox to shuffle back to the passenger side of the car.  
  
Yang gives me a wink with a finger gun motion, putting on a smile as she says "Glasses. Got it, thanks for your time." before giving my arm a light fist bump, waving the two of us a goodbye over her shoulder as she heads into her dad's gym.  
  
Getting into the drivers seat, I blast the heat mostly for Fox's sake and let the engine run for a bit to warm up. "You're an ass." I say matter of factly to no one in particular, but definitely towards Fox because that statement has yet to be false. Ever.  
  
"Everyone has one, now let's get coffee. All this talk about Coco has me craving caffeine since she went without us last time."  
  
Well he did have a point there, plus it was only a little after two in the afternoon so we had plenty of time to grab something and still make it back to the apartment for some studying and grocery shopping later.  
  
The Grimm Bean isn't as busy as it could be, but judging by the parking lot as I pull into an empty spot it's the tail end of the lunch crowd, a fact that is confirmed when we walk in to see the short line with every indoor seat taken even though there really isn't that many to begin with. Could be worse.  
  
The cat faunus behind the register waves at us when we walk in before continuing with the customer at the counter.  
  
"Seems they know our faces." Fox whispers up at me, the sly smirk reflected in his tone not escaping my notice. "Although I bet we have Coco to thank for that."  
  
I merely grunt in response.  
  
My first time here was spent waiting outside as Coco and Fox got drinks, the second time I had to put Coco in a headlock before she did something we'd all regret, and yet Coco's been here a third time without either of us and look what that lead to. Fox had a point, hanging out with Coco has certainly given us a reputation with this place and I'm still questioning if that's a good or bad thing.  
  
When it's our turn to order, Fox gives the cashier (Neon, according to her name tag) a little wave. "Yo. Grande Mocha for me and whatever green concoction this brute wants."  
  
I raise an annoyed eyebrow at Fox, while the cashier raises an amused eyebrow at me. "Well big guy, we've many 'green concoctions'. Are your taste buds itching for something specific?" She points up at the menu that sits above the register, sounding all too cheery. Her tone vaguely reminds me of Fox when he's about to, or is, doing something he knows he shouldn't but is going to regardless. I make a mental note of, _alarm bell number one._  
  
"Macha green tea frappe, no whip."  
  
I don't even have to look at Fox to see the disgusted face that he makes, though I do hear him make an over exaggerated gagging noise.  
  
As I'm fishing out my wallet the cashier leans in non too subtly, lowering her voice to a conspiratory level as she asks, "So you two are pals with Coco right?"  
  
This again? Granted, she has more then likely seen Coco's behavior first hand, so I should have expected it. But I don't like the smile on her face, or the way that her faunus cat tail wags back and forth with obvious mischief. Fox on the other hand has no reservations. In fact, he seems morbidly amused (when you get to know him as well as either Coco or myself, his monotone expressions become anything but). _Alarm bell number two._  
  
"Depends on why you're asking." was Fox's response.  
  
The cashier makes an excited hum that I'm almost positive I should be concerned about. The sort of concern that would cause me to grab Fox by the scruff and just leave before our drinks are even handed to us. But I don't. Instead I just pinch the bridge of my nose, letting out the aggravated sigh that I've been holding in since we ordered. Fox and I are the only customers in line for the moment, so that means whatever gossip we're about to be subjected to will be unavoidable until someone else steps into the cafe.  
  
Not liking where any of this is going, I try and speed our get away with a brisk, "May we have our order now?"  
  
The cashier just waves a nonchalant hand at me, completely undeterred. "Don't worry big guy, Flynt and Jaune almost have them done. Right guys?"  
  
There is a collective noise of some form of confirmation behind the counter from the other two barista's, but the cashier launches herself into an excited squeal as something strikes her as suddenly funny. Yes.. squealed. High pitched and high school level of excited even. Fox and I both wince at the sound.  
  
"Ooooo if those two go on a date, you know what we should _totally_ do?"  
  
I know she's talking about Coco and the rabbit faunus she's been pining over, which makes me feel immediately defensive and I want to stop her train of thought RIGHT there. But before I can even open my mouth to say something however, the blonde barista from behind the counter comes up with our order at that time and practically slams my and Fox's drinks onto the counter.  
  
"Neon, _no!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come April, I'll be able to get back to posting (somewhat) regularly again. Moving is a painfully slow process T-T And as always: let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> This is inspired by Sketchhungry's Crosshare barista AU art, so I HIGHLY suggest that you waddle your little behinds over to their tumblr and show them some love!


	13. Sunday's Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done moving: Check  
> Have reliable interwebs: Check  
> Have time to write: er... no but I'll check that box anyway!
> 
> Happy Bunny Themed Holiday everyone! Have a Velvet Chapter to celebrate it (as well prove I'm not dead yet)

_*Velvet's POV_

 

At Beacon University it was tradition for the teachers to have a get together among themselves just before the week of finals, a way to enjoy the calm before the storm as it were. And since the owner of the Grimm Bean was good friends with Dean Ozpin we the baristas got stuck catering the small event, serving up sweets, smoothies, and even coffee for those that didn't mind having a little caffeine late in the evening.  
  
Looking up at the clock within the fair sized staff room I saw that it read eight o'clock. We still had another twoish hours to go and yet the teachers party was still in full swing, both literally as well as figuratively with Flynt on the 'dj station' (his laptop hooked up to some stereo speakers) playing a tasteful list of soothing classics. Saxophone solo's included. Manning the buffet table were Jaune and Neon, while Blake and I took turns weaving through all the staff members to offer beverage refills, as well as collect all the used dishes.

All in all I am surprisingly enjoying myself just as much as most of the instructors.  
  
However when my gaze fell upon Professor Oobleck, the university's historical buff, I did my absolute best not to openly flinch when I watched him standing by the self-serve coffee pots adding a sixth creamer tablet and half the bottle of sugar into his cup of coffee.  
  
"And here I always thought he ran on caffeine, not on an extreme sugar high." I whispered towards Blake who was standing next to me, knowing that her bow covered faunus hearing would be able to pick up my words easily over the (relatively calm) noise of the party.  
  
I caught her bewildered nod as we both watched the professor take a sip of his 'drink', contemplating its taste with a quick couple smack of his lips before adding yet another tablet of creamer.  
  
Hiding a smirk Blake replied, "Best alert the campus papers. This is certain to be some degree of scandalous material for their otherwise bland news."  
  
We both shared a quite giggle. (Alright, I giggled, Blake just looked amused.)  
  
Aside from the history professor, I recognized a few others that had attended the gathering, some who's classes I attended while others by their reputation alone within the University. Like Professor Port. "Windbag" isn't a close enough terminology to describe the man but is efficient enough to pick him out in a crowd, big bushy mustache and all. Though after almost three years attending this University, I still don't know what major he teaches in.  
  
Port was speaking to Mrs. Bellwether (a professor who taught several classes within Beacon including my flash animation course) and was gesturing with great emphasis as he regaled the adorable sheep faunus with one of his many stories, albeit putting the rest of those around him, Mrs. Bellwether included, in danger of getting smacked. Gently I nudged Blake's elbow with my own, nodding towards Port's direction.  
  
"Bets on who he spills his drink on this year?"  
  
Last year it was our boss that got the entire front of his red apron drenched in whatever cold brew Port was drinking that year. And the year before that was hilariously enough, Dean Ozpin. As memory serves, it actually wasn't all that funny at the time, but when it's all in the past it's worth a chuckle or two remembering how the entire room went dead silent as the Dean calmly adjusted his glasses after having been knocked down with a fat lip while poor Professor Port was half way out the door thinking he had killed the man.  
  
Blake hummed thoughtfully, "Difficult to say. With the rest of the professors giving him space, Mrs. Bellwether is definitely within the eye of the storm."  
  
I nodded in agreement. Secretly, the teeny tiny part of me that is absolutely evil (yes I can be evil too, fight me!) wanted to see Glynda, the university's head disciplinary slash stern volleyball coach, become this years victim and I expressed as much to Blake in a low gossipy whisper. Wanting to see what the others would say, Blake went to get their opinions while I decided to do one more lap around the staff room to offer refills or collect empty glasses.  
  
When I was done I was joined by Jaune, who did a not so subtle slide to my side that was so quirky (as Jaune usually is) that I couldn't help but laugh at him. He of course just smiled good naturedly back at me, rocking back on the balls of his feet with his hands behind his back.  
  
"The votes are in. Got two for Glynda, two for Bellwether, and one for me."  
  
I had to laugh again. "Jaune, please tell me that you didn't vote for yourself." He waved me off with an awkward chuckle.  
  
"Nah, though that would be a safe bet I suppose. Neon said I've been such a klutz all night that I was bound to be the one to stumble into Port."  
  
Spotting the afore mentioned professor within the crowd once more, I could see that Mrs. Bellwether has moved on to a much safer distance across the room to speak with others of the staff, Port having found new company in Professor Oobleck who was handing him another drink. Maybe that atrocious coffee mixture Oobleck was working on was for Port all along? I'll have to remember to tell Blake that perhaps we were wrong in our assumptions.  
  
"Soooooooooo.." Jaune broke me out of my thoughts, bringing my attention back towards him with a curious look. "That uh.. girl with the sun glasses.. are you and her.. ya know.. dating?"  
  
I feel heat rise up all the way from my neck to my faunus ears and all I can hope is that I'm not red with embarrassment, doing my best not to wince at my own high pitched stammering response of "W-what! N-n-no! We're- _who told you?"_  
  
Jaune became panicked at my squeaky outburst, holding up both hands like he was trying to calm down one of his many sisters before his attention snapped forward and his back went straight. Turning to see what got his attention, I was met with the sight of not only the Dean standing in front of us, but also Mrs. Goodwitch, as well as our boss. It's an absolute struggle trying to slap what I hope is a friendly smile on my face.  
  
"Ah Mr. Ark, Miss Scarlatina. Enjoying the night I hope?"  
  
I didn't trust my voice, nor my brain because Jaune just _had_ to remind me of Flirty Aviator Lady, and I was trying not to go into a panic mode with the realization that Friday was now one more day closer to being here. Thankfully Jaune came to the rescue with a chipper "Absolutely!" to answer for the both of us.  
  
Dean Ozpin nodded with one of his tiny little knowing smiles as our boss beamed at us both. With his receding gray hair and stooped posture, my boss looked strangely like a proud grandparent. That thought surprisingly calmed me a little.  
  
"Ah, Ozpin! Glyn~da." The raised voice of Professor Port was hard to miss, and the collective group in front of us (Jaune and I included) all turned our attention to the portly windbag who was now making his way towards our little gathering with arms held wide. I of course couldn't take my eyes off of the beverage in his hand like it was a dead-mans switch to a hidden bomb. Just my luck too, Mrs. Goodwitch was now in the hazard zone.  
  
Port gave the Dean a hearty pat on the back, jostling Ozpin enough to have his glasses slide down his nose. "Another fine party, Oz! A fine party indeed."  
  
To his credit, the Dean seemed to take it in stride. Pushing his glasses back up with a finger, Ozpin gestured towards both Jaune and I before placing a friendly hand on my boss' shoulder. "A party that wouldn't be the same without the help of those of the Grimm Bean, and these students in particular."  
  
I know that the Dean was being modest, still, the praise was enough to make even Jaune blush.  
  
Letting loose a warm louder then necessary laugh, Professor Port practically shouted, "Too true!" before taking a step forward with a hand out stretched towards Jaune and I, no doubt to offer a handshake or something akin to that when his foot tapped against the Dean's walking cane just right, causing him to stumble.  
  
They say that time slows down when you meet your soulmate. Apparently, as I've just discovered, it also goes to a horrific crawl when disaster strikes. Like a train wreck you can't look away from as it barrels your way, forcing you to accept the inevitable.  
  
As Port fell, Jaune and I moved far faster then I thought either of us ever capable to try and catch him. Jaune managed to at least grab one of his arms, thankfully preventing the professor from completely falling onto his face. And though I managed to get a hold of Port's other side, I ended up mostly just wearing the remains of the professors drink all over one shoulder and pants.  
  
Guess it had to be _someone_ this year, right? _Sigh._ Maybe next year it'll be Glynda. Or maybe they're just ban drinks all together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the process of my move, I would jot down ideas for this chapter (and future ones) filling in the blanks when I had the time. Wanna peak at them? No? Too bad!
> 
> *inspire a scene based off of coffee maker at work: breakroom.coffee.sucks.Bleh!  
> *Port is FLAILING, failing? Falling? No flailing  
> *get the crew to takes bets  
> *switch out Blake with Jaune, who talks about coco  
> *V's reaction GO! (AAAAHHHHHH!)  
> *Glynda and Ozpin (omigerd, glynda and ozpin!) thanks them for coming out to cater the event  
> *Port happens.. V's the victim this year! *confetti pops*
> 
> This is inspired by Sketchhungry's Crosshare barista AU art, so I HIGHLY suggest that you waddle your little behinds over to their tumblr and show them some love!


	14. Monday's "Club Mimosa"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Back to normal updates" also includes me suffering from insomnia and posting chapters at random hours! Enjoy!

_*Yang's POV_

 

_"So like, get this, if Velvet plays her cards right, she'll be set for life and like, since we'll still be her friends-because obviously why wouldn't we be?-We'll totally be hooked up!"_

Some days I wonder why I'm even friends with Neon. Don't get me wrong, when I need dirt on someone, she knows where to dig. When I need the latest gossip or caught up on the fly, she's got a list from the last hour alone. But there are just far too many days were I just want to strangle her. But since I currently only have her on the phone, I settle for pinching the bridge of my nose with an exhausted sigh. And I say exhausted because she talks way more then Ruby does, and Ruby only gets away with it because of her Adorable Little Sister Visa Card.  
  
"Sooo basically you're saying that this Coco is loaded? Or is at least from a rich family?"  
  
I can hear the cat faunus roll her eyes at me over the phone like I'm stupid when she confirms my basic summary with a noise. _"Uh, yea, didn't I just say that? And not just any rich family mind you, we're talking top ten_ at least _-still not as loaded as that one mining company, Sneeze something. Anyway, soo not my point- my point is that the Adel clothes line is_ their _brand, and if you're rich and famous and in awesome vids, you wear_ their _brand on that fancy red carpet. Get what I'm sayin?"_  
  
God I swear she and Ruby could race for the fastest spoken words per minute sometimes.. "Ok, ok, r-i-c-h. Got it. Anything else?"

I hear Neon click away at her laptop with a hum, no doubt going through her lists of information but if she's crunching numbers to charge me for all this info later I really _will_ go to her house and hit her. Watch me. _"Well,"_ she says in something as close to surprise as a surprised Neon could possibly get. Which isn't very, the cat faunus seems to know a little bit of everything and anything before it happens or as it's happening, and if she doesn't know about it then good flipping luck trying to hide it from her for long. _"Seems she's enlisted at Beacon for marketing, same year as Velvet actually. Hey-don't you think we should totally like peep on those two when they go out? Shoot Velvet secret little messages to insure everyone gets a little retirement dough after they say their I do's?"_  
  
Ugh.  
  
"No, just.. Look-I got friday covered, thanks for the info Neon."  
  
I don't even care what she says afterwards, I simply end the call no matter how rude it came off as. Besides it was cold outside in the side alley were I was hanging out on my break, plus it was time to go back inside anyway.  
  
Sometimes I wonder what led me to become a bartender at a club. Then I remember that I first was hired as a bouncer after knocking out a few guys, but that was when I had two real hands. I have no right to complain really, bartenders get tips when bouncers don't, and my car no longer gets vandalized by thugs I've physically thrown out. Upside to everything I guess.  
  
Stopping by the employee restrooms I defiantly roll up my sleeves of my black dress shirt to the elbow, showing off my yellow painted prosthetic for the world to see because to hell with my boss and his stupid black and red dress code. I even undid the first two buttons of my shirt, loosening my red tie to hang below the cleavage that was revealed. Only thing I ever agreed with my boss on was having my hair in a pony tail so that it wouldn't get in the way of things. Finished, I whipped out my phone again to send a text to Blake, keeping her updated to what Neon found out for me before I fully resumed my boring position behind the bar.  
  
Monday nights are the _worst._  
  
I mean really, if this was like any other shit bar it would at least be busy enough to justify the light bill. Here at a night club however? Looking towards the dance floor and around the private seating I could see maybe thirteen people, twenty tops, and that's including the seven college junkies grinding it out to the bass heavy music who were all waving their silly glow sticks and choking back little tumblers of whatever brightly colored concoctions Melanie and Miltia were catering. These kids at least had no care about it being finals week, apparently.  
  
So this was my life. At least my night life.  
  
I catch sight of the massive figure that is my boss up in the VIP lounge, shaking his head at me as he points first at me then to his right forearm. He could deal with the color scheme when my prosthetic was it's unflattering gunmetal colors, and I still get a laugh remembering his angry face when I showed up with it being coated in electric yellow, a color that _I_ could live with. Making direct eye contact with him I very pointedly flipped him off with said yellow hand (I seriously wouldn't care an inch if he fired me right now, but I know he won't) before going about wiping down the bar counter for perhaps the umpteenth time that night.  
  
That's when I finally notice the figure at the very end of the bar that wasn't there when I went on break. And not just any figure.  
  
It was Coco Adel.  
  
At least I'm ninety percent sure it's her, otherwise it's a damn good doppelganger sitting at my bar.  
  
From what I remember seeing of Coco, she's missing her sunglasses (then again why would she have them at ten at night?) or her beret. As she sits facing the dance floor with her elbows up on the bar top, I can tell she's at least wearing one of those sherpa hoodies with the obnoxiously fuzzy fake fur lining the inner hood. Expensive warm wear, which only adds to my suspicions that it really is Coco. And since she's got her attention fixated on those on the dance floor with a hard stare, I take advantage of her not noticing me yet.  
  
Taking up one of the fanciest flute glasses I have at my disposal I fill it up with orange juice, spritz of lemon, honey, and top it all off with a frilly green carrot end sticking out of it to make a very convincing carrot mimosa. (I'd rather not waste alcohol on a prank drink if this turns out to not be her)

She finally notices me when I set the drink down close to her elbow, and now standing close enough to see the list of emotions cross over her face, I can confirm that this was in fact Coco Adel. Which is great because I've been meaning to have some _words_ with this girl.  
  
I remain silent behind the counter as I watch Coco look up and down the bar, then to the drink that I had set down. Finally she looks up at me with a puzzled look, "I didn't order that."  
  
Oh I was going to have so much fun, especially if I kept up my neutral don't-mess-with-me face on.  
  
"Compliments from a _particular_ rabbit faunus."  
  
I watched Coco carefully as she first brought her eyebrows together in confusion, trying to figure out what I had meant before something of frantic hope flashed across Coco's face before she snapped her gaze to just about every corner of the club, looking for Velvet no doubt (assuming it's Velvet she's looking for of course). Coco turns in her seat to now fully face the bar, looking like she just realized that whoever she was looking for was, in fact, not here and looks from the drink to squint at me, not at all amused with my little game.  
  
"Do I know you?" Coco's tone was defensive. Like I could care.  
  
"No, but I know you." I say, leaning my hip against the counter with my arms folded across my chest, making sure that my prosthetic was in her view because I know it off balances a few people when they see it. "And, I know which coffee shop you like."  
  
That got her attention. Recognition crossed her face and she leaned back on the bar stool to look me up and down.  
  
"Your one of her friends, aren't you?"  
  
I nod.  
  
Coco mutters a curse I can't quite hear over the bass thumbing music of the club, but I wait patiently to see what she does next. Thankfully Coco doesn't keep me waiting for long, eventually leaning forwards again to snatch up the drink I made to take a long pull from it. I do my best not to laugh when Coco looks suddenly even more confused then before when she sets the drink down saying, "Is this even alcoholic?"  
  
"Nope." I pop the 'p' and give Coco a smirk. "I could make you one that is if you want."  
  
Coco shakes her head at me. "I probably shouldn't. DD'ing for a few of those losers." Coco jerks a thumb over her shoulder towards the dance floor and I follow the gesture with my eyes, watching as a few of the guys cheered on a pair of girls who where grinding against one another.

Ah, at least she was the responsible sort. Taking away the fake mimosa I took up another glass and filled it with just sprite and ice, giving it a little flair with mint and a lime before handing it to Coco. When she raised an eyebrow at me I raised a hand. "It's just soda. I Promise." She seemed appreciative of that, taking the drink and sipping it.

I decided I sort of liked her. And with no one else at my bar ordering, I leaned my own elbows on the counter.  
  
"So." I began, letting the word hang in the air for a bit, "Is this a date you're taking V on, or just a get-to-know-her outing?"

Hey, just because I decided that I liked Coco, does not exempt her from my Big Sister Mode, and once more for what feels like the millionth time this night, Coco gives me another confused look. One that silently yells _'how do you know about that?!'_ before she sighs heavily and plays with the rim of her glass.  
  
"Honestly? I don't even know her name, so I'd settle for getting to know her. Or in the very least, having her hear out my apology."  
  
There is a mixed look of both shame and frustration in her features that I sort of sympathize with in a weird sort of way. Breaking my overprotective appearance by a hair, I feel the need to toss Coco a bone.  
  
"Her name? It's Velvet, by the way."  
  
When Coco looked up from her glass I could definitely see the love struck puppy rising up and barking behind those chocolate irises.  
  
"Really? What does she-"  
  
I had to cut her off with a waggle of my finger. I probably spoiled some of V's fun by telling Coco her name, but that was honestly all the information I was willing to share. "Oh no. Save that for friday. But if you really want my advice, keep whatever you two do simple ya?"  
  
Just as Coco gave me a confirming nod, our little chat was interrupted by one of the college kids from the dance floor practically jogging on over to my bar, giving Coco a light punch to the shoulder which (funnily enough) startled Coco almost off the bar stool she was sitting on.  
  
"Coco! Hey, so this is where you were hanging out?"  
  
"Nebula! Yea just.. catching up with a friend. You guys ready to head out soon?" Coco jerked a thumb at me as she said 'friend' and I did my best not to laugh. I wouldn't go _that_ far honestly, but, eh. I made a small finger wave at the girl regardless.  
  
From the rich background that I've learned of Coco, this Nebula gal definitely looked like someone of a status worthy enough to be hanging out with her. Cute, tan, short butch hair swept to the side, dressed for clubbing (obviously) but in a tasteful enough style that still screamed old money.  
  
"Ya I think we're done. Scarlet threw up in a corner-" Nebula stopped mid sentence to look at me with a full on facial wince as she mouthed the words 'sorry', perhaps just now realizing that I worked here and by proxy would have to deal with their mess. (by the way, so not my job)  
  
"All good." I shouted at her to be heard over the distance she stood from the bar as well as the continuously loud music. "Just let one of the bouncers know which corner on your way out."  
  
Nebula gave me two thumbs up and patted Coco on the shoulder before jogging back towards her friends on the other side of the dance floor. From here, I can see at least two other girls holding up some guy with red hair in an emo haircut, white tshirt and pants with a vomit stain running all down his front. Yea, sucks to be that guy right about now.  
  
Coco grabs my attention by setting the drink I served her down in front of me. "Guess it's time for me to go get them home. Thanks for the drink.. er... I never caught your name."  
  
I had to smile at that. Learned her lesson in not asking I guess. "Yang." I decided to leave out my last name, she'd probably get it from Velvet on friday anyway. That is, if she decides to speak about this little meeting. In a much more serious tone then I've used all night, I decided to shout after her as she stood from her bar stool, "And hey, Coco.. Don't hurt V."  
  
If only I could flex my prosthetic. Still, as I rested my black and yellow metal fist on top of the bar, I watched as Coco looked at it first then to me, her expression carefully guarded for once. Hopefully the nod Coco gave me in return meant she was smart enough to fill in the blanks.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it, Yang." Coco gave me a wink before turning to walk towards her friends.  
  
With Coco gone, I dug out my phone from my pocket (still don't care if my boss decides to fire me over it by the way) and saw that I had two missed texts from Blake. _< You'd think Neon was some sort of maneki-neko money cat.>_ the following was a picture of one of those oriental ceramic cats with a paw raised and a gold goin held in the other. I had to chuckle at that, the resemblance was rather catty. _Heh._  
  
Not caring that it was reaching close to midnight because I know that Blake would either still be up, or if she was asleep she'd read my text in the morning, I decided to send her a quick little message.  
  
 _< gus who was@my club 2nite!>_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the crosshares lining up for their shot, does anyone else hear the buzzing of bees? No? What if you listened a little more closely?.. still nothing?...Alright that's it.. I'm getting the stick to whack the hive with. Be back soon!
> 
>  
> 
> This is inspired by Sketchhungry's Crosshare barista AU art, so I HIGHLY suggest that you waddle your little behinds over to their tumblr and show them some love!


	15. Tuesday's Taste Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was suggested that I find a bear to find the bees, but the bear ate my notes for this chapter instead of helping me find the hive not once, but twice. That is my story and I'm sticking to it.  
> Also it is currently 3am when I'm posting this, so if you find any mistakes, Insomniac Me is to blame. Tell that ho to get some sleep while you're pointing out mistakes. <3

_*Velvet's POV_

 

"Oh-oh dear.. that didn't work. Umm.. what if I did this instea-no, no that made it worse.. fiddlesticks, where did I put that manual?"

Myself and the rest of the class tried not to snicker as Mrs. Bellwether struggled with her flash animation short keys at the head of the class. The final was tomorrow and Mrs. Bellwether was sweet enough to allow us to work on our projects as a last minute polish up before the dreaded deadline, however unfortunately her own project sample simply wasn't having any of it. We were given the choice of animating either a flour sack, a rock, or a lamp expressing emotion. So while I was smoothing out the background for my little flour sack curiously following a butterfly, Mrs. Bellwether's rock was well... stubbornly _not_ rolling quite right.  
  
Luckily the bell saved my poor professor from further embarrassment, though as I was packing up my laptop and tablet a few of my classmates went to Mrs. Bellwether's rescue to help her through her struggles, leaving me a clear conscious knowing that she was in good hands as I left for work.  
  
Outside in the campus courtyard it was snowing lightly and I had to stop myself from playing in the stuff. I may not be a huge fan of the cold, (thus my big coat) but I do love the snow, mostly because it just seems to be a forever natural beauty that my photogenic eye can't stop admiring.  
  
"Velvet! Hey wait up!"  
  
Hearing my name I turned to see Jaune, wearing his beloved Pumpkin Pete's hoodie beneath a carhart jacket with worn out elbows and holey blue jeans, jogging towards me with a wave and a smile, both of which I returned.

"Jaune! What brings you to campus?" Don't get me wrong, I'm always happy to see Jaune, but he takes online courses as far as I know and thus I've never seen him on campus before. Ever. Call it: curiosity killed the faunus?  
  
Jaune gave me one of his classic nervous but smiling laughs. "Yea.. my internet is out, had to physically hand in one of my finals."  
  
Huh, I honestly would have never thought of that as a solution if I were in his shoes, I'd be too busy having a panic attack or something similar. "Smart," I beamed at him, proud of his resilience to get by with good grades.  
  
Jaune rubbed at the back of his head, shrugging off some of the snow that gathered there. "Haha yea, thanks. Oh hey-you wanna come with me to the Sea Maiden across town? Neon sent me a text to go try one of their new specials, you game?"  
  
I nodded in quick agreement because I don't own any means of transportation other then my bus pass, but Jaune has his old truck and since he and I are working the closing shift tonight at the Grimm Bean.. hurray free ride! Not too mention I'm always down for scoping out the Sea Maiden, a Fast-Foodish Coffee shop franchise complete with a drive through across town that tries to compete with the Grimm Bean. What can I say, I'm loyal to my workplace.  
  
A twenty minute drive across town and Jaune was pulling his truck into an empty parking spot of the Sea Maiden's lone, but busy building. Hopping out but leaving both the engine and heater going, Jaune declared an estimated five minutes before leaving me in the cab. Just to be silly I pulled out my phone and began the timer. Not so much to time Jaune, mind you, but rather the speed of service here.  
  
At five minutes on the dot, Jaune hopped back into the drivers seat, shaking out the snowflakes that were falling a little heavier now from his mop of blonde hair, holding in his hand the most obnoxiously colored drink I have ever laid eyes on.  
  
"Behold the limited time only, Rainbow Pony Frappe!" He said in the most ridiculous impersonation of an announcer voice possible, sending me into an instant fit of laughter. Although the beverage's brightly colored layers and glitter whipped cream topping didn't help my fit of mirth either. There were simply just no words for this thing. Ok.. ridiculous would be one, maybe even flamboyant for another but seriously! _'Rainbow Pony'_ describes it all on its own.  
  
After taking a few silly selfies with the absurd drink, Jaune handed it to me to try as he pulled out of the parking spot so that we could hightail it to work.  
  
"Ugh," I shuddered after a quick sip and it wasn't because of the weather, "You'd think by the color that it would taste like cotton candy or at least one of those bubblegum flavors, but it _doesn't_." I'm sure I pulled a rather curious face staring at the drink, smacking my lips a few times to try and decipher the odd taste (Mango? Really?!). I think it was going for sweet and sour which, personally speaking, should never be a frappe flavor. Ever.  
  
"The barista told me to stir it because it changes the flavor." Jaune piped up, pointing at the drink in my hand with a little finger swirl motion while keeping his eyes on the road. So I did and tried it once more.. the flavor did in fact change all right, but not for the better. I may have made a little gagging noise as I sat the drink in the trucks cup holder and made disgusted faces for the rest of the trip to work that made Jaune laugh.  
  
Once at work Jaune and I squeezed through the line of folks that formed the end of the afternoon rush, high-fived Flynt as he was heading out the door to get to his nightly classes, and waved at Yang when we spotted her waiting on Blake in the corner of the seating area before we got our aprons on and got to it. I may have two more finals to get through before winter break, but this.. this was home, and it was relaxing. Our boss even showed up to say hi, see how things were holding up, work for a bit, and left an hour before closing.  
  
When we closed up for the day and began the nightly cleaning, that was when Jaune began using his concerned big brother voice on me, making me pause in my sweeping of the floors.  
  
"Sooo.. Velvet..."  
  
 _Oh boy_ , I thought, _Brace for impact? What did I miss?_

"I think Neon is planning something and you should be worried. I mean-it's Neon so of _course_ we should all be worried, but you more so, so yea?"

Er.. what? I must have been staring blankly at him for a moment too long after his word vomit because Jaune began bouncing nervously on the balls of his feet.  
  
"Jaune, what are you talking about?" I stopped sweeping the floors entirely to lean on the broom facing him.  
  
Jaune just sighed heavily as he tossed the towel he was cleaning the counters with over a shoulder, suddenly sounding very tired with everything as he elaborated more on his stumbling confession, "On Saturday a few guys came into the store that Neon knew, or at least I think she knew them, something about them being friends with a 'flirty aviator lady'," Jaune made little finger quotes on the nickname and I felt my face grow warm. _Of course this would be about her, damn it._  
  
Oblivious to my internal cursing Jaune continued, sounding more and more guilty as he did perhaps because he doesn't like being a snitch, but is too honest with himself and others to be anything but? That was my guess at least.  
  
"Well, I overheard them telling Neon that you and their friend had this thing this friday and Neon wanted to have you guys followed-"

Ok ok ok.. _hold up_! Despite all this sounding very _Neon_ , I had to stop Jaune with a wave (frantic flail, actually) of my hands.  
  
"Jaune! It's alright.. well no, not whatever it is Neon is planning, but it's alright. It's just a get together.. hanging out.. sort of thing."  
  
Between you and me, I was lying through my teeth because I seriously don't know what this little meeting I had with Flirty Aviator Lady this friday was going to be, be it date or socially friendly. But watching Jaune get all emotionally brotherly over me when he really didn't need to be was kind of heartbreaking and I couldn't bare watching him struggle any longer.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, I've got back up on the way that _isn't_ from Neon. So don't worry!" another lie (sort of, I've no back up but the truth of it is is that it wasn't coming from the gossip queen), followed by a fake reassuring smile. Both of which Jaune seemed to buy as he gave me one of his slow goofy grins, looking far more relieved then when he first broached the subject.  
  
After that, we spent another few minutes finishing up cleaning before we locked the store down for the night. Jaune even offered me a ride home despite it finally stopped snowing, leaving the sidewalks covered in a thick ankle deep blanket of white. Since he's been a dotting brother-from-another-mother all day, I decided to let him so that he wouldn't worry over me any further.  
  
On the elevator ride up to my floor, I did have a thought and began thinking: What if I did have back up for friday? Having my own little protection squad would certainly help me get through the evening with Flirty Aviator Lady after all. But who could I ask?The elevator dinged and I exited, heading down the hall toward Blake's apartment rather then my own. Here's hoping she's still awake, though with it being only a little before nine at night, she should still be up, right? I get to her door and give it a gentlish knock.  
  
Just when I begin to get the creeping second thoughts of _I'm an idiot and she's totally asleep_ , the door opens just enough for me see a sliver of Blake's silhouette peering through into the hallway. "Velvet?"  
  
I wave awkwardly, realizing I didn't think this all the way through and thus began stuttering. "H-hey. Is it too late to talk? It can wait if it is."  
  
Blake opened her door a little further and waved me on in with a warm, "No, it's alright. Come in." The inside of Blake's apartment was dimly lit, but I could see that all across the top of her coffee table were notes and open books for homework, so I at least knew now that I hadn't woken her up. Still, I stood by the door fidgeting with my coat sleeves until Blake, ever the hostess, ushered me to the couch and offered me a warm cup of cocoa.

I decided to tell her about what Jaune had shared with me about Neon, too which Blake informed me that she had already knew because Jaune had sent her a text that she then of course forwarded to Yang who said she was 'on it'... Have I mentioned that I love my friends?  
  
"Did Yang say what she was planning?"  
  
Blake gave me one of her tiny cryptic smiles before replying, "She did."  
  
Ugh! Something told me that though Blake wasn't lying, she wasn't going to elaborate any further either.  
  
Spotting the giant picture collage Blake had, I remembered that the last time I was on her couch I had asked how Blake had 'handled Yang asking her out' and discovered that her and Yang were shockingly not a dating like I thought. The memory gave me an improvised idea and decided that it was time to go fishing for an answer. And be evil. I feel like being evil. Ok.. Disney level of evil but hopefully you get the idea.  
  
Looking Blake dead in the eyes, I couldn't resist grinning from ear to ear, "Did Yang finally ask you out so that we could have a double date?"  
  
It was honestly a shame that Blake wasn't drinking anything this time, otherwise I'm sure she would have choked on it again. Still, her face was priceless and blushing, and I shamelessly let out a much needed laugh. I will get them to together together one day I swear, especially if I survive this upcoming friday. Details.  
  
Composing herself far faster then I ever would have been able to, Blake gave my shoulder a playful shove (which made me laugh a little more), "You'll be fine, Velvet, don't worry."  
  
I just sat on her couch smiling like an idiot because I believe her. Because I love my friends. Because even if Friday went to crap, I'd have people who would pick me up and make me laugh. Because they'd sit me on their couch late at night drinking tea and cocoa until the moral support levels could keep even a floundering warship from sinking.  
  
Because I love my friends. And _that's_ worth mentioning a few more times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be my sleep deprived mind, but I think the buzzing is getting even louder. Or am I just losing my mind and hearing things again? At least I'm not imagining the sound of a cocking gun as Crosshare's due-date (see what I did thur?) draws near. Stay sexy my lovelies!
> 
> This is inspired by Sketchhungry's Crosshare barista AU art, so I HIGHLY suggest that you waddle your little behinds over to their tumblr and show them some love!


	16. Wensday's Fox-Holes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to ButtonmasherFTW for beta'ing this chapter + literally watching me like a hawk until I finished typing it

_*Coco's POV_

  
  
_"And hey, Coco.. Don't hurt V."_  
  
_Yang set her metal arm on the counter and I look at it with as much neutrality as I could muster. I'd have to be a complete idiot not to see the warning for exactly what it is._  
  
_"Wouldn't dream of it, Yang."_  
  
Sitting lazily within a booth at the college's cafeteria, I stare out the window I'm leaning against to gaze at the heavily falling snow while playing back that moment within the club over and over in my head, not really knowing why but trying too.  
  
_"Her name? It's Velvet, by the way."_  
  
"You're doing it again."  
  
Who-what? The intrusion of Fox's lazy drawl snaps my attention away from both my thoughts and the window and I turn to face him. He's sitting across from me with a woefully melting cup of ice cream in front of himself while he browses through something on his phone.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
Fox didn't bother looking up from his phone as he replies with a quick, "You're smiling."  
  
...oh.  
  
"What a girl can't smile?" I don't even know why I'm trying to play this off as nonchalant but I am, even though I know Fox knows better.  
  
Fox finally lowers his phone away from his nose to look at me. "You have a resting bitch face almost always and only smile when you're about to ruin someone's day or thinking about a certain somebody. Want to bet twenty lien on which I think it is?"  
  
Shooting Fox a dirty glare I roughly pointed at him with the fingers I began to count off with. "Ok _one_ , that statement is true on all accounts and _two_ , let's not. I don't want to owe you any more money."  
  
Fox gave me a little shrug and went back to his phone as I heard it vibrate in his hand with an incoming notification, update, whatever. Deciding to use that as a means to turn the conversation around, I jerked my pointed fingers towards the device in his hands.  
  
"If you think me smiling is weird, what is this then? You're hardly ever on your phone unless you're texting Yatsu, and _he's_ in class. You've been practically glued to that thing since the weekend." Finished with my little rant, I sit back in my seat and folded my arms over my chest to wait for an answer. If he decides to give me one that is.  
  
"I'm texting a girl." Fox said bluntly. So bluntly in fact that I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. Either way, I was not readily prepared for a response to that.  
  
"Is she cute?" was my poor (and I mean dirt poor) attempt to get a rise out of Fox, and mostly because I couldn't think of anything else to say. Outside of Fox begrudgingly being my friend, I'm not actually interested in the looks of said mystery girl on the off chance of them actually existing. Besides, I've already got my sights set on a pair of adorable rabbit ears.  
  
Fox put his phone away and reached for his now fully melted ice cream and drank from the cup instead of using any form of utensil, making me wait for an answer until half of it was gone. "Bring your fling and we'll compare." Fox Alistair ladies and gentlemen: Professional Asshole Extraordinaire. Ugh. Somehow referring to Velvet (gah! I get butterflies just thinking of her name!) as a 'fling' gets me riled instantly with anger and I shoot Fox a murderous look, which he promptly ignores and continues by saying, "How long have you known this one again?"  
  
I hate how I mentally begin to count the weeks despite wanting to be angry with Fox. Roughly three weeks, give or take a few days? Narrowing my eyes I look over the rims of my sunglasses at him, making sure he spots my unamused eyebrow raise. "What are you getting at Fox?"  
  
"Come on Coco, we've been through this song and dance before." Fox says as he shrugs his hands up with what I think is exasperation. "You find someone cute, and like some terribly written cliche fan fiction, you expect to be hooked up after the first chapter has hit the internet. But in real life Coco, it _never_ ends well for you."  
  
Dammit. Dammit I hate when he's right. Thinking back on my previous three.. or four.. past relationships, they've all ended 'badly'. And that's putting it lightly, especially when one of my dubbed ex's ended it with a "so I'm getting married," (mind you, NOT to me) through text message no less! ... yea...

"Friday isn't going to be a date, Fox." I defensively state, which is true. Since meeting Velvet's (butterflies!) friend Yang at the club, I've come to conclude that Friday will _not_ be a date. Bbuut if it turns out that way then I certainly won't complain.  
  
Fox folds his arms as he stares down his nose at me, "Oh? Then what do you have planned for this 'not' date?"  
  
Oum I hate Fox some days, but maybe that is why I keep him around, asking me all the hard questions. "I was thinking a fancy dinner with-"  
  
"No." Fox interrupted me very flatly.  
  
"What? But I wasn't even finished-"  
  
"Coco, no." Fox sighed at me and I was trying not to be angry with the interruptions.  
  
"Well then what would you have me do Mr. Knowitall?"  
  
Fox flicked the empty ice cream cup to the other side of the table before sitting up in his seat like he was suddenly some sort of businessmen pitching his overpriced-but-can't-live-without product at me.  
  
"Your girl seems like the skittish type, so let her choose what you two do for the day. Simple as that."  
  
Dammit. Dammit Fox! Why didn't I think of that? Now I have to re-think everything.. and cancel a few bookings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So aside from procrastinating on typing, my attempts at writing were further delayed when I went to comicon in phoenix and boy lemme tell you about THAT (no props man.. no props *sobs*) ahem.. well all things aside, ON TO THE NEXT ONE! Which I honestly already have mostly written up, just have to add the finishing touches.  
> Oh.. and grab your protective bee gear, because guess what I found? Buzz buzz my lovelies...
> 
> This is inspired by Sketchhungry's Crosshare barista AU art, so I HIGHLY suggest that you waddle your little behinds over to their tumblr and show them some love!


	17. Thursday's Part(s) 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is not the bee's I promised, and that it's been forever and day. Do note that my play on words chapter title reads part 1, this time I swear that part 2 will be my much needed bees followed by the long awaited crosshares. ((See AN at the very bottom if you care on why an update took forever))
> 
> Also: seeing as how I've been, and will continue to be, super vague on the world One Venti takes place in (whether it be a modern setting w/Faunus or simply a tweaked world of Remnant) I still like to head canon that no matter which it may be, Weiss can speak more then one language. Because.. yes please? *drools over bilingual/multilingual Weiss*
> 
> Also also: though I do think they're super cute and make a great pairing, I don't necessarily ship Whiterose. So here's hoping that my Vague-Guide-To-All-Things will leave this chapter feeling like it's a thing if it's your thing, that is.
> 
> ENJOY MY LOVELIES!!

_*Ruby's POV_

 

 

I love skyping with Weiss, not just because I get to see her, but because I get to just feel like I'm with her, or feel like she's there with me. She was an exchange student I got the pleasure.. er.. displeasure? No. Misfortune? Eh who cares.. she's my BFF from high school. At first Weiss thought it was super silly that someone like me was sitting in a class two years ahead of their actual grade, but my natural charm won her over. Though _I guess_ bonding over her older sister's works on mechanical theories was just delicious chocolate icing on all of it, because Weiss absolutely adores Winter, and so do I! (because she's a genius like me, duh)  
  
"So what did she break?" Weiss asks me, sounding only a little bored from the other side of the planet though I know she's anything but. Technically she's only three or five hours ahead of me (ugh timezone differences make my head spin!) and I know through experience that Weiss's "bored" is actually "cleverly disguised confusion".  
  
Through the power of the interwebs, I glance up at my monitor to see Weiss brushing out her long white hair and looking at me (technically her webcam but eh details) expecting some form of an answer. Looking down at Yang's prosthetic, which I have strewn about my desk in pieces and is mostly the topic of our skype call, I take stock of the pinky finger area and begin pointing out parts with my screwdriver.  
  
"Looks like she compressed the head of the fourth and fifth metacarpal pistons which somehow fractured the Hamate-O2 compressor which then..." I trail off only briefly as I lift the wrist plate of the prosthetic up and off to join the rest of the pile of parts, "twisted both the Ulna and Radius bars out of socket.. _huh_."  
  
I scratch my head with the screwdriver, honestly baffled as to how Yang managed to break this thing in ways that are not suppose to be possible. A real hand sure, but this should not be possible with a robotic limb. _Ever._ The annoyed huff I hear from Weiss tells me that she thinks the same. I love how she can be my mechanical knowitall buddy that I can talk shop with.  
  
"Show me the compressor." She says, and I do. Using the mini window on my screen that shows me what Weiss is seeing as an aide, I grab my webcam and adjust it's angle to show the exposed insides of the arm before pointing to the damaged part with the tip of my screwdriver to better show the hairline crack running right through it.  
  
Another annoyed huff.  
  
"The rods and the pistons are easily repairable, but there is no saving that compressor. A metallic bonding gel could temporarily hold it together until a new part arrives, but she won't be able to make a proper fist until then. Probably for the best, considering how much of a brute your sister appears to be."  
  
I can't stop the small nervous laugh I let out. Mostly because it's true. Though Yang does have her she-hulk tantrum moments, she's really just a protective mama bear that doesn't ever hold back. Which is why I will always love her.  
  
"Yup.. thaat's my big sis for you." I say with another awkward laugh, readjusting my camera back to it's normal position before getting up from my chair to grab a box of spare parts to bring back over towards my computer. Working as a mechanic has never been so useful until Yang got her arm which is  both depressing yet true. Working on everything from cars, to tiny fighting robots, and everything else in between brings all manner of spare parts my way. Not quite as good as a candy land paradise, but a close second in my opinion. Working on her prosthetic just gives me something super fancy to tinker with. And I mean like, _super super_ fancy. The Fanciest. Ok moving on.  
  
Looking back up to the monitor, I see Weiss looking directly at me (it's eery how she can look into a webcam and still pierce my soul) with her arms folded over her chest and I realized that I had missed a question while I was digging around for parts.  
  
"Um..." I began, but Weiss just rolled her eyes at me. I gave her a sheepish smile to try and silently beg for forgiveness with my charming puppy dog eyes.  
  
Naturally that won her over.  
  
Huffing out some impolite sounding word in her native language, Weiss unfolds her arms and tries again at a much softer tone. She can't stay mad at me for long. I mean who can when you've got a face like mine? I'm _freaking adorable!_  
  
"I asked how did she break it?"  
  
_Oh.. uh.. yea. About that,_ I think.  
  
"She didn't say." I said quietly, although I know that my super sensitive mic could allow Weiss to hear me anyway, as well as perhaps hear me popping out a few screws as I was working on freeing the damaged finger pistons.

"I mean- last time she punched a desk in two but that really wasn't all that bad compared to this. Maybe a pole? She has all sorts of iron poles at work she might have punched to intimidate misbehaving drunks. Or her boss." I winced involuntarily at the last, remembering all the late night threats Yang would make after a difficult shift about punching a hole into the hood of her boss's car and hoping that that was not what she did.  
  
Weiss spoke her impolite word again, though this time quietly.  
  
"You're sister still hasn't seen a therapist yet, has she?"  
  
I just shook my head, interrupting our conversation for only a moment as I tested to see if the pistons still had some life worth saving in them with a loud spray of hydraulic fluids and a shot of compressed air.  
  
I know that my sister hasn't been exactly the same since some _a-hole_ smashed their red sports car into her bike, and I still remember the amount of hurt that was in her voice as she screamed at just about every nurse that was sent to check on her when she was in the hospital. It was a dark few months that I'd rather not think about but I at least had dad with me, as well as Weiss although she had officially returned to her motherland by then.  
  
Weiss had always hated being out of the loop about anything, and through text and a few phone calls I kept her up to date. She had definitely won the BFF of the Year Award for keeping me grounded and focused, as well as being the one to pull some Schnee-strings with her sister Winter to hook dad up with contacts for the prosthetic.  
  
More impolite sounding foreign words, this time with a pinch on the bridge of her pale nose. It's cute seeing Weiss being the concerned friend, a far cry from the _Ice Queen_ she had once been when we first met.  
  
" _Please_ tell me she at least talks to someone. _Anyone._ " Weiss looked at me in the way that she does when she is demanding an answer.  
  
"There's Blake." I say with some hesitance, uncertain as too if sis has actually talked to anyone, but if she _has_ it would be Blake.  
  
Seeing as the finger pistons could be salvaged and that the hydraulic fluids had spit some spunk back into their functions, I worked them back into their respective homes while keeping an eye on the screen, watching Weiss pull up her phone and scrolling through it with her features taking on a very determined focus. A look that I find to be both adorable and frightening at the same time.  
  
Weiss tapped something on her phone, pressing the device to her ear as she stood from her desk to pace in and out of the webcam's view, no doubt walking a worried-Schnee-rut into her bedroom floor. That thought made me giggle as I reached to mute my mic, using that time to focus (mostly) on continuing the repairs on Yang's prosthetic without interrupting Weiss's call. I still eavesdropped on a few parts here and there however, realizing quickly that Weiss had called Blake which made me laugh again though much harder because I was safe from her hearing me.  
  
It is well known that Schnee's and Faunus don't mix, but the fact that both Weiss and Blake were on speaking terms by the end of sophomore year, and besties by graduation, is proof that pigs can fly.  
  
By the time Weiss sat back down at her computer looking very pleased with herself, I was finishing up twisting the final of the two forearm rods back into place.  
  
I reached to unmute my mic, speaking a very simple yet cheerful, "Weeell?"  
  
"It's being taken care of." Weiss said cryptically, still looking rather smug as she continued to tap away at her phone.  
  
"Ugggggh you're just as bad as Blake." I groaned.  
  
Weiss didn't say anything to that, because _of course_ she wouldn't admit to anything as silly as, say, having Blake's bad habits of mysteriousness rub off on her.  
  
"Also Winter has requested a picture of the compressor."  
  
_Ooooo so that's what she's doing. Weiss Schnee, master of multitasking!_  
  
I adjusted my camera angle once more to look down on the fractured Hamate-O2 compressor and pressed the print screen button, sending the picture to Weiss over skype so that she could forward it to her sister.  
  
"Could you ask her if a quick solder would work in place of bond gel? Also, hello!" I say cheerfully along with an enthusiastic wave, watching as Weiss does her best to pretend to look annoyed with me (though she's totally smiling).  
  
Weiss leans forward in her chair to look at just about all the corners of her screen as my picture goes through, clicking away at buttons I can't even begin to imagine before going back to her phone with a few more swipes across its screen. Her microphone may not be as sensitive as mine, but I do still hear the chirp it makes when she gets a reply.  
  
"She say's that that will work sufficiently, and that she'll be sending out a new part in the morning. Just be sure to send back the damaged one when it arrives. Her boss and crew will be interested to see how the fracture happened, and if it can be recreated in their labs."  
  
With excitment, I got up to plug in my soldering gun on my cluttered work bench that was across the room. At least with a low temp solder it would not only keep the damaged compressor intact long enough (so long as Yang is gentle with her prosthetic) until the new part arrives, but Winter's science team will also be able to remove it to look at the crack no problem. Yay mechanical engineering! Though I'll have to wait until after the call with Weiss has ended before I do any soldering. Unlike her, I can barely take apart the arm _and_ hold a conversation with her and not screw up either of them. Taking a quick peek at the time on my computer, our time for chat would be ending sooner then I'd like.  
  
"So, aside from all _this_ ," I barely catch her wide gesture towards what I presume to be what she can see of my organized mess while I continue to move parts of Yang's prosthetic to my other work bench, "I hear it's finals week. Do you have any plans for the weekend?"  
  
"Not really, I mean Yang has me doing something for a friend of ours tomorrow, and I've already had my classes done since last week, but other then that I'm free all weekend. You?"  
  
I could tell by the look Weiss was giving me that I had been speaking rapidly again. _Hehe, oops._ She recovered quickly however, turning her gaze towards something in the corner of her screen.  
  
"Well then, shall we watch something together on Netvids sometime this weekend? They just updated their lists with new content."  
  
"Count me in!" I cheered, watching with satisfied cheer as Weiss rolled her eyes at me as I fist pumped.  
  
"You _dolt._ "  
  
She was smiling when she said it though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those that care, my beta reader ButtonMasherFTW aka RL sibling, tried to die on me. I'm being OVERLY dramatic mind you, but congestive heart failure (even in the early stages where it is treatable) is no laughing matter. Now I can handle work related stress no problem. Personal life stress on the other hand is a different beast all together, and I'm terrible at calming down even though I'm utterly spectacular at not letting my frayed nerves show to those around me.
> 
> But it's good, it's aaaaaalllllllllll good. Button is fiiiiiine, I'm fiiiiiiiiine, we're all FFIIIIIINNNNEEEEE...
> 
> *takes deep breath*
> 
> goose fra ba
> 
> *repeats several times*
> 
> Ahhh.. much better.. AND AS Always, the entirety of One Venti is based off of the adorable tumblr user: Sketchhungry and their Crosshare Barista AU art. So go show them some love!
> 
> ((ppsssttt, and if you're reading this very last bit, here's a cookie! If you caught on to the fact that I used actual hand parts mixed with mechanical hoo-haw, have TWO cookies!))


	18. Thursday's Part(s) 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for PTSD mentions, if that is at all a trigger for anyone
> 
> *Ominously hands you a Bee Suit with a note that reads "It's dangerous to go alone!" before walking away*

_*Blake's POV_

 

As if my picture collage wasn't large enough, Jaune had to give me a printed picture that he took with Velvet a few days ago that was (admittedly) the right amount of goofy that I just had to add it to my collection. But were to put it? Tapping my chin with the picture, I glanced over all of the available spaces.  
  
Obviously the middle was cluttered enough as is, so not there. Not next to the one of my mom and dad in the top right either, it would look just a little out of place next to them. Maybe next to the one of Sun and Neptune fist-bumping in the lower left?  
  
When my phone started ringing to the tune of "Let it Go", my gaze went to the top middle on impulse towards a picture of Weiss and Ruby at some tech convention. In the picture Weiss was looking as prim and proper as ever in her school uniform with a hand on Ruby's shoulder, the younger girl giving the camera two thumbs up with a face splitting grin.  
  
Deciding to pin the picture of Jaune and Velvet next to that one, I finally answered my phone.  
  
"Hello Weiss."  
  
"Hello Blake," Weiss paused for just a moment before continuing, "how are you and _Yang_ doing?"  
  
My uncovered faunus ears went flat at the emphasis Weiss had put into Yang's name.  
  
Now ever since about junior year in high school, Weiss and I have gotten along just fine and even though we try to make it a point to text each other at least once a month to stay in touch, we haven't spoken verbally in about a year. Besides, when Weiss wants to know how certain people are doing, she is by no means shy in asking them herself. _Something_ was up.  
  
"Well enough," I respond with obvious suspicion, "Yang should be by soon if you want to ask her yourself."

Weiss made some fake contemplative noise that just made my ears flatten a little tighter atop my head.  
  
"Perhaps I shall, maybe _then_ I could get her to explain to me just _how_ she broke her prosthetic!"  
  
_Oh._  
  
With a heavy sigh, I move to my couch to sit down as Weiss carries on angrily in a mixture of languages about what her and Ruby have discovered in their dismantling of said prosthetic. Honestly most of the tech lingo goes over my head, but considering the fact that Weiss has chosen to call me over it, it was bad.  
  
"I'm not sure what you would like me to do about it Weiss, Yang has her bad days."  
  
"Well _first_ ," Weiss says matter of factly, "find out for me just what or who it was she so _brutishly_ pummeled, then secondly, get her to see a therapist."  
  
Squeezing my eyes shut, I mentally groaned. Weiss was honestly asking the impossible.  
  
"She _won't_ and you _know_ that."  
  
There was a long pause from Weiss' end to were I had to double check to make sure that she hadn't hung up on me, but after hearing her exhale deeply Weiss spoke again in a much more softer tone.  
  
"I know. Ruby is just.. _we're_ worried. Could you at least try and talk to her yourself? For us? Yang trusts you at least."  
  
All this talk of Yang had me double checking the time, and unless the snowy weather has made some sort of dramatic traffic delay Yang really _would_ be here soon. It's rare that she and I share days off, and tonight I had invited her over for a movie night and I did not want her showing up in the middle of this conversation.  
  
"Fine I'll... see what I can do." I agreed, pinching the bridge of my nose with another sigh.  
  
"Thank you Blake. I mean it.. Soo since I have you on the phone, anything new with you I should be aware of?"  
  
Thankful in the switch of topic (since the conversation was beginning to fray my nerves), I got up from my couch to go and make myself some tea while happily telling Weiss about my literature thesis, or at least the brief summery version of it. Weiss in turn told me about a fund raiser event that she would be performing at next week and promised to send me video. ("Honestly, Ruby _will not_ leave me alone about my singing until I send her a disk filled with it. Better this then what she finds grossly remixed on the internet I suppose.")  
  
As my kettle started to whistle we finally said our goodbyes, and though we ended our phone call on a more pleasant note then how it began I still dug out my favorite mug from the cupboards so that I could enjoy some soothing chamomile.  
  
I'm blessed with just enough time to have a few sips of my tea before my faunus ears pick up the sounds of someone shuffling to a stop in front of my apartment door, and as much as I don't want to think about the conversation I just had with Weiss so soon I can't help but be hyper aware of the fact that I had asked Yang to bring food with her for dinner... Which would mean she'd need a hand.. Ugh! Pun _NOT_ intended. Setting down my tea I went to answer the door before my guest could knock.  
  
Opening up the front door I'm greeted by the sight of Yang looking caught off guard in sneakers (really? there's snow outside), worn biker jeans, her favorite black and yellow baseball tee and matching beanie as she was no doubt debating on how best to balance with one arm two large pizza boxes, a thing of bread sticks, a six pack of soda, _and_ knock on my door.  
  
"Uhh.. Knock knock?"  
  
Yang shot me a quick lopsided grin, and I simply rolled my eyes at her as I leaned in the doorway to fold my arms over my chest.  
  
"I would follow up with a _'who's there'_ and wait for the punchline, but-" just then my own stomach interrupts me with an embarrassingly loud rumble, instantly tossing my intentions to scold Yang on her stubbornness out the window.

Not even a second is spared before Yang begins to laugh obnoxiously, loud and warm.  
  
"Rodger that kitten, food first."  
  
With my ears tilted back and my cheeks flushed with embarrassment, I desperately want to swat Yang on the arm but that'll just cause her to laugh harder and I didn't want to disturb my neighbors anymore then necessary. So instead I grab the bounty of food from Yang's grasp, sticking my tongue out at her as I retreat back to my living room to deposit it all on top of my coffee table.  
  
When Yang shut the door and kicked off her shoes, revenge for my embarrassing stomach noises came in the form of Gambol bolting from the depths of my bedroom, down my short hallway, and launching up Yang's pant leg (Yang of course screeches at her tiny claws) until the kitten had reached her desired perch upon the blonde's shoulders to nuzzle insistently at her neck.  
  
"Ack Gambol no! Blaaaake help meeeee! I'm being cat mugged!"

I was very content on letting Yang suffer.  
  
However since Gambol decided to be on Yang's right shoulder, she couldn't easily pry the kitten off with just her left hand until she came over to try and shake Gambol off onto the back of the couch. I took some pity on Yang then when she was met with little success, finally plucking Gambol from Yang's shoulder to head back to the kitchen. There, I took a moment with Gambol purring in my grasp to finish my cup of tea while silently observing Yang to best gauge her mood. I wasn't lying when I told Weiss that Yang has her bad days; her showing up without her prosthetic (broken or not) was proof of that alone. Nor was I being dishonest when I said that I'd talk to her.  
  
But seeing Yang sitting on my couch happily cooing at Shroud who was cat-loafed on the arm of the couch giving him nose to forehead rubs, I... decided that I wouldn't ruin the moment.  
  
Setting Gambol free so that I could grab a few plates and some napkins, I finally headed back to the living room.  
  
"So what are we watchin'?" Yang asks me as she takes one of the plates, flipping open the pizza boxes to reveal a supreme and a four cheese greasy mess that would be sure to clog anyone's arteries.  
  
Carefully loading up my own plate with a slice of each and a few bread sticks, I snuggle into my corner of the couch (which is to Yang's left), tucking my bare toes beneath Yang's thigh because I know she doesn't mind the contact. I've mentioned that Yang's my walking space heater right? My oversized sweater and sweatpants just can't make me warm like she does, and I resist the urge to wiggle my toes.  
  
"Something called District Nine?.. Ruby had suggested it to me over the weekend, said that it was a pseudo documentary with enough action that it's one of your favorites?"  
  
I look to Yang for confirmation. Admittedly I have my doubts on if I'll like the movie since never seen it before, but catching Yang's grin around a mouth full of pizza is enough to convince me that it was a good choice for at least her.  
  
"Heck ya. Alien sci-fi with explosions. Bring it on."  
  
Her enthusiasm coaxed a smile out of me.  
  
Before getting up to set up the movie, I made sure to devour at least one of the slices of pizza that I had grabbed before my stomach could loudly remind me that food was important again. Resuming my spot on the couch, this time with the tv remote in hand, Yang chuckled at me as I was unable to resist wiggling my toes this time as I then pressed play.  
  
Two minutes into the movie and I was already hooked with the choice of cinematography. Granted, as the movie progressed I was mildly disappointed with the lack of faunus in the casting, but at least there was a healthy mix of both humans and faunus in the background. All in all, (besides the alien part) the movie could pass as believable, including the decision to 'interview' a human from some corporate workplace as a main setting, which was enough to make my inner equal rights activist begrudgingly keep quiet. For now.  
  
Also being fully aware that the movie was rated R, I wasn't all that surprised by the shear amount of swear words being thrown around, nor did I flinch when the main character began throwing up ominous black liquids. Ok, my ears did tilt back, but that doesn't count as flinching. Yang of course was sitting like a ro- _wait a minute._  
  
As the main character was checking himself into a hospital after having spewed more black vomit all over a party cake and coworkers, I took my eyes off of the screen to glance Yang's way.. and noticed that she wasn't moving _at all._  
  
Normally she'd be fidgeting because Yang can never really sit still unless she has something to occupy herself with, such as picking at the couch threads, mindlessly playing with either of my cats, or trying to tickle my feet to scare me at some scene she knows is coming; that sort of thing.  
  
But she wasn't doing _anything._  
  
Shouting from the movie had caught my attention, so with a slight frown I turn just in time to see the main character being forcibly strapped down to a hospital bed and carted away to some military lab because one of his arms was revealed to be slowly transforming to resemble an alien limb. Despite the main characters plea to let him go, the secret evil government facilities of course just wanted to hack the man to pieces for study.  
  
Oh. _Oh no.._  
  
Looking back towards Yang, I spoke just loud enough that I knew that she should be able to hear me over the movie.  
  
"Yang?.."  
  
Concern grabs me by the throat as Yang still does not move. In fact, it looks like she's no longer even watching the movie, but is staring at either the coffee table or her lap, her left hand held in a white knuckled grip just beside my feet.  
  
"Yang?" I repeated, a little louder this time while trying to keep the panic out of my voice, "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
Gently tapping her hand with my foot snaps something of Yang's focus back, and she jerks her fist away from me and into her lap.  
  
"S-sorry. I'm fine."  
  
_Please don't lie to me Yang,_ I thought, narrowing my gaze as I tried to see her eyes which were hiding behind a curtain of blonde hair that had fallen free from her beanie.  
  
Ringing louder in my head then the continued screaming from the movie was Weiss' voice saying, _"Talk to her."_ And I knew I had to do something, but how to do it without panicking was the question. My answer came as an automatic reaction when my ears picked up what sounded like a small choked sob from Yang's side of the couch.  
  
Snatching up the remote, I mashed the power button to turn everything off before finding myself sitting on the coffee table in front of Yang with my hands on her knees. I don't even remember moving.  
  
From my new angle I could clearly see that Yang was struggling with a list of emotions. Pain, anger, and frustration being a few. It's been a long while since last I've seen her openly suffering; Yang has a tendency to hide her pain, but I wasn't going to let her hide from me now.  
  
"Hey," I spoke gently, lightly running my thumbs over Yang's kneecaps in soothing patterns. She was holding herself just as tightly as her fist, biting her lip to no doubt keep herself from crying even though a few stray tears managed to dampen her cheeks. I didn't continue until I sought out and held her gaze, "Hey, talk to me Yang."  
  
It was like I opened the flood gates. Yang let out a choked gasp like she was holding her breath in attempts not to cry, but as soon as it was out, the tears came.  
  
I went from sitting on the coffee table to sitting in Yang's lap in an instant, holding her as tightly as I could to be of some support as she sobbed, gently rocking her as I said nothing but simply allowing her to let it all out on my shoulder.  
  
I don't know how long I held her like that, but I didn't loosen my grip until Yang's crying died down some and I felt her lean back, resting her head on the back of the couch to stare at the ceiling as I kept my hands on her shoulders.  
  
Yang cursed loudly at the ceiling suddenly, running her hand through her hair to remove her beanie before slamming it back down onto the couch cushions beside my leg with a second curse, looking annoyed with herself as well as on the verge of another bout of tears.  
  
"I should be _over_ this stupid crap by now!"  
  
Taking my right hand off Yang's shoulder, I gently pried her beanie out of her grasp before entangling my fingers with hers, holding her one hand firmly in my lap.  
  
"Want to tell me about it?"  
  
The slanted position of my faunus ears probably gave away my nervousness and uncertainty on asking, but I didn't know what else to say or do.  
  
Yang just looked at our hands, chewing on her bottom lip again.  
  
"It's stupid." She huffed.  
  
I smiled, small and sad. Thinking, _of course she doesn't want to talk about it,_ and giving her hand a good squeeze.  
  
"Tell me anyways."  
  
Yang just sat there staring at the ceiling for a moment longer before righting herself enough to look at me properly, searching my gaze. Wanting to offer more encouragement, I moved my left hand from her shoulder to the side of her face, and she leaned into my palm with a shuddering sigh of emotions.  
  
"I don't even know where to begin."  
  
This time I didn't say anything, only running the pad of my thumb across her cheek to wipe away some of the tear streaks that remained. It took a minute or two but Yang sighed once more, squeezing her eyes shut before speaking. She started slow, then just sped up as the words came tumbling out.  
  
"This.. this morning I. I almost got swiped by another car and.. and it was redandthey, they were going too fast with the snow on the roads and started to fishtail, almost-almost clipping the front of my car so I pulled over to try and calm down because I started having a panic attack-it'sstupid. It's so soo stupid. Andthen the movie with his arm-andI couldn't stop thinking about loosing mine."  
  
Beneath me I could feel Yang squirm like she wanted to hit something but wasn't willing to shove me off of her lap just yet.  
  
"So did you punch the driver?" I tried to sound amused, attempting poorly to lighten the mood enough to hopefully coax at least a smile from Yang. What I got instead was a bitter laugh and glistening lilac eyes that were trying to smile through the lingering tears. Progress.  
  
"No.. I.. I hit my steering wheel."  
  
Ah.. well that would explain why the damage to her prosthetic was bad enough to have Weiss give me a call.  
  
"Yang, I know you have a love-hate relationship with your car, but breaking the wheel won't improve its terrible gas mileage."  
  
I gave Yang's hand another squeeze, shooting her one of my small knowing smirks, again trying to attempt humor even though I'm absolutely terrible at it compared to her. But the light that was beginning to shine back in her lilac eyes told me that the Yang I know and love was slowly emerging from the gloom.  
  
Yang smiled as she huffed out a laugh that was much warmer then the one prior.  
  
"I know kitten, just.. don't tell Ruby?"  
  
I shifted my left hand from Yang's face to the nap of her neck, leaning forward enough to place a chaste kiss on Yang's forehead while speaking against her skin just loud enough to hear, "I make no promises."  
  
I will definitely be telling Weiss in the very least, but Yang didn't need to know that bit.  
  
Accepting my answer with a sigh, Yang untangled her fingers from mine so that she could bring her hand to rest on my hip, thumping her forehead against my shoulder while mumbling, "Sorry for ruining movie night."  
  
I chuckled quietly while snaking my arms around Yang's shoulders, fully content on simply holding her close until a certain rabbit faunus suddenly invaded my thoughts unbidden... and yet it got me smiling with an idea.  
  
See, when I had told Velvet that my relationship status with Yang was _'complicated'_ , I wasn't exactly lying because Yang has asked me out before. Twice to be exact. The first time was during the beginnings of our sophomore year in high school and I had answered Yang with the transparent lie of already having a boyfriend. However true that Sun is in fact a _boy_ and is a _friend_ , we've never actually dated.  
  
The second time was shortly after graduation, and though I was all set to tell Yang yes, a highly abusive ex of mine had resurfaced to darken my life once more and in some petty attempt to protect my friends I abandoned them to go and stay with my parents for a few months. Ironically it was Weiss who kept me in the loop and gave me the courage to come back. But since my return, the possibilities of a third attempt seemed unlikely after Yang's accident.  
  
"Well if you want, I know of a way for you to make it up to me."  
  
Beneath me I could feel Yang tense up, and I could also feel her neck growing warm from a possible flush creeping up her skin. Me purring my words has always been a weakness of Yang's that I was shamelessly using to my advantage.  
  
"Ask me out to dinner tomorrow."  
  
Yang pulled back to rest against the back of the couch once more, looking at me incredulously.  
  
"You're... asking me to ask you out?"

I nodded, not saying anything except a tiny smirk.  
  
"..Even though we both work tomorrow?" Yang added, shifting on the couch with what I think were nerves.  
  
Tilting my chin up a bit, I silently challenged Yang with a carefully raised eyebrow, my smirk never wavering.  
  
"You do know that Velvet thinks we're dating anyway, right?"  
  
Yang didn't say anything, but her eyes were doing that thing where she was retreating into herself again, getting ready to either continue making excuses or back out entirely. Neither of which I was going to let her do as I inched closer, speaking again before I lost Yang to her thoughts.  
  
" _I_ clock out at two, and _you_ can always call out. Soo.."  
  
That was when I kissed her. A simple press of the lips and nothing too passionate, but it had the intended effect. Yang went rigid at first but quickly relaxed, and as soon as I felt Yang begin to kiss me back I broke the kiss to lean back out of her reach. Yang of course looked at me with confusion, but the gloom was clearing from her eyes which is what i wanted.  
  
"Ask me out to dinner tomorrow." I repeated, loving the way Yang's gaze kept drifting to my lips like they sometimes do when I'm talking to her.  
  
"Erm.. sorry kitten, cat's got my tongue."  
  
I hummed with amusement, relishing the deep blush that colored Yang's cheeks (I'm going to guess she hadn't ment to say that out loud, but I'm not letting her live it down). Placing my palms on Yang's shoulders, I pushed her back further into the couch as I shifted most of my weight on top of hers.  
  
"Not yet I don't."  
  
And I kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GET WRECKED! *coughs* I mean.. Here's some self care products for bee stings, as well as an Epipen for those with allergies. OH.. and take this complementary military style hardhat. You'll need it for next few chapters. Yes, chapTERS! *waddles away while cackling*
> 
> AND AS Always, One Venti is based off of the adorable tumblr user: Sketchhungry and their Crosshare Barista AU art. So go waddle some love their way!
> 
> Also, shout out to Button as always, this time for sharing with me their infinite wisdom on PTSD and it's effects, symptoms, and triggers. If you know anyone that suffers from it, or if you suffer from it yourself, know that there is NO SHAME in seeking help. It is a very real, very relatable, and very treatable (in the very least, manageable) condition.


	19. Friday's Due Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *continuous screaming* I liiiiivvvvveeeeee.. Now grab those hard hats I gave you, because here's a 5.6k word bombardment with no beta, HIT THE DECK!!

*Velvet's POV

  
  
Normally my morning alarm is set to go off at 7am, allowing me just enough time to get up, get dressed, and rush out the door to catch the bus to make my first class by 8:30. Currently however I find myself sitting in bed wide awake, glaring at the brightly lit numbers of my alarm clock which _must be_ lying because they read 5:44am. Confirming the time with my phone for perhaps the millionth time, I let out the most agonized groan I could muster before finally crawling out from beneath the covers to begin my daily routine.  
  
It's Friday.  
  
The day I've been dreading since last week. Now that the day is here though, I find myself lacking the usual anxious panicky meltdown that I thought I would have (knowing my luck, it'll hit me later). Instead, I find myself surprisingly looking forwards to my meetup with Flirty Aviator Lady.  
  
 _Coco.. that's right. Her name is Coco._ I think, remembering the text conversation that she and I had last week.  
  
Despite now having each others phone numbers, Coco hasn't tried to contact me since last Friday, yet I haven't attempted to do the same either. In _my_ defense I couldn't even message Coco normally the first time, having had Blake do all the texting for me instead. As for her.. I'd have thought she would have tried reaching out to me at _least_ a few more times, but she hasn't. I'll have to remember to ask, should Coco make her scheduled appearance today.  
  
I'll also have to remember to ask why she's never read my name badge to get my name. I mean, it's a flattering thought, but my looks can not be that good of a distraction. Right? At least I don't think so. Trying not to think too much on that mildly self degrading thought, I instead amuse myself with possible nicknames that Coco may have used in lieu of a name, much like how I use Flirty Aviator Lady for her. Hopefully it's something far better then _'big eared faunus barista'_ that she claimed that her roommate had texted.  
  
After taking the time to make myself something more filling then my usual toast with jam slapped on top, I encountered my first obstacle of the day after brushing my teeth: _What to wear._ It's not like this was a date or anything (right?) that called for fancy attire, but I didn't want to look too plain either. Did I want to impress her with my measly clothing selection, or did I want to be comfortable in faded thrift store wares? _UGH_ this shouldn't be this difficult!  
  
Eventually I decided to do a bit of everything. A modest pale yellow turtleneck, fitted blue jeans, an oversized knitted gray beanie that is just big enough to cover most of my rabbit ears if I kept them tilted back, aanndd.. Taking a quick peek outside my window to see the fresh coating of snow over everything, I say _'to heck with it'_ and also grab my favorite jacket which is a solid green, one-size-too-big worn army jacket that I had picked up at some second hand store because it was cheap and perfect for most kinds of weather.  
  
After slipping on some shoes that I had actually bought new a few weeks ago, I give myself a quick once over in my bedroom mirror. The coat is honestly one cardboard sign away from being a total disaster since it clashed with everything that I was wearing, but the rest looked decent enough to the point that I stopped worrying over my looks and grabbed my school bag to head out to catch the bus a whole thirty minutes earlier then normal.  
  
Luckily for me I have only one class today, which means one last final to turn in and then I'm free to escape for winter break. Thankfully Professor Peach's class is perhaps the easiest of them all, which is photography. The final was basically all of the students showing off their portfolios that we spent the whole year building in an appealing manner. If the professor liked it, we passed, if she didn't.. well.. yea.  
  
Sitting in class, the professor walked around the classroom and sat with each of her students one on one to go through their portfolios, grading the work on the spot. Personally, when she got to mine I was a little nervous over my alleyway photo since I had made it snowy and it was.. well... already snowing, scared that Professor Peach would think that I had skimped on my work by taking a last minute shot. Since I had labeled it as a manipulation piece, however, with a before picture listed, I was just fine. She even said that it was a good depiction on how weathering worked.  
  
Needless to say, I was through the roof with joy when the professor gave my portfolio a nod of approval. In fact, I was still beaming from ear to ear when I approached work.  
  
Walking up the side walk, I could see the packed line that barely stood out the door with only the most die hard of customers standing in the cold outdoors for their chance to order some good hot coffee. Another busy day for sure, just how I like to work.  
  
"Yo V, how'd class go?"  
  
Turning, I spotted Flynt leaning out the window of his Caddie in the parking lot, waving at me. I shot him a double thumbs up and flashed my winning smile his way.  
  
"Finished with flying colors. How about you?"  
  
"Three more until the finish line." He cheerfully said.  
  
"Best of luck then!" I gave Flynt a wave which he returned before rolling up his window to drive off.  
  
Ducking around the folks in line, I quickly went to put away my coat and bag, slipping on my worn apron so that I could dive right into the fray. On duty besides myself was Blake and our boss. Normally I'd run point on the register, but when the boss was in, I let him handle it. His elderly features and kind smile working their charm just as effectively as my faunus ears.  
  
In the midst of making a decaf soy latte with an extra shot and cream, Blake leaned into my shoulder saying, "Ready for today?"  
  
..Dammit Blake..  
  
I groaned loudly as I passed off the ridiculously picky order to Blake for her to finish so that I could start the next one. "I was before you reminded me."  
  
My nerves had suddenly spiked and I had to concentrate harder then normal to pour in the soy milk to someones obnoxious grande iced sugar-free vanilla latte so as not to spill any of it.  
  
"Don't be afraid to call in backup Velvet, you have our numbers. Plus Yang's master plan."  
  
 _Oh yea I had almost forgotten about that..._  
  
"So she _DID_ ask you out so we could double date." I teased, succeeding in calming myself down a little while also reveling in the slight blush that bloomed across Blake's cheeks.  
  
"Wellll.." she drew out the word after shouting out readied orders and picking up the next one to complete, "You're only _half_ right. You are still on your own for later."  
  
"Wait, _seriously?_ You and Yang?" My teasing smirk turned into a genuine smile because honestly, I'm super happy for the both of them. "About time." I cheekily added, and Blake shoved her shoulder into mine in a playful way that just made us both laugh.  
  
Between Blake filling me in on the delightful details, and the rapid fire coffee orders, neither of us had noticed how the clock went from noon to two until Neon (Blake's two o'clock replacement) walked into the cafe with such a high pitched squeal that the customers she had to squeeze through to get to the counter parted like she had pinched them.  
  
" _OhMeGoshBLLLAAAKKEE!_ Yang is standing outside with like, the _BIG_ est bouquet of paper roses I have ever _seeeeeen_. And she won't tell me a thing! Are they for you? I bet they're for you. OOOOooooooooooo you _better_ spill the gossip girly."  
  
Watching Blake, a normally well composed individual, turning various shades of pink as she practically bolted towards the back room to grab my coat before making a direct beeline for the exit _just_ to avoid Neon, was hysterical.  
  
 _WAIT A SECOND! MY_ coat?!  
  
"B-Blake, that's my coat!" I cried out, already missing my dingy army jacket as Blake shrugged it on.  
  
"Don't worry, you can use mine. Yang won't care what I'm wearing, but you're girl needs her jaw on the floor." and with that, Blake was gone. In record time no less.  
  
"Dang she's quick- _Velvet!_ Tell me what's _hot!"_ The local gossip queen Neon shot a pout towards the door until she had tied on her apron, taking up the work station next to me with her usual mischievous grin pointing my way.  
  
"You mean aside from this no-foam skinny low fat latte at one hundred and twenty degrees?" I said, passing off said absurd drink to Neon to keep our little coffee que going. I could make Neon's nosy nature easier by gushing about the good news about Blake and Yang, but where was the fun in that? She already has a scary natural talent of finding things out anyway via perhaps black magic, so instead of spilling the beans I answered vaguely, " _Apparently_ I'm not the only one going out tonight."  
  
Neon of course was quick to put two and two together, letting out the most girliest noise of excitement I've ever heard from her. "About _time!"_  
  
I laughed. "That's what I said."  
  
A gentle cough from our boss got our heads ducked back into work in earnest, the three of us taking in, mixing up, and handing out orders that ranged from simple to complicated to the seemingly never ending line of thirsty patrons. All in all, it was a typical busy friday.  
  
That is, until five o'clock snuck up on me and a certain _someone_ walked through the door.  
  
Despite the line that still remained, I knew _she_ had arrived because Neon nudged me in the ribs, cheekily jerking her chin towards the door so that I would look. Flirty Avi- _Coco_ , stood somewhat awkwardly off to the side of the front entrance, removing her sunglasses to give me a wink from across the cafe when we made eye contact.  
  
Regardless of it being cold outside, and relatively warm in the cafe, I had kept my beanie on throughout my shift because it made things cozy despite the pace in which I had to work. Now with Coco here _winking_ at me I felt stifling hot, my face no doubt burning with a good flush.   
  
"Neon, _help me!_ What do I do?" I whisper shrieked, instantly regretting life as I saw Neon's cat tail twitch mischievously while she waved at Coco with far more enthusiasm then was necessary.  
  
"She'll be out in a sec." Neon shouted towards Coco, and I fought the urge to duck beneath the counter to hide forever.  
  
"That's _not_ helping!" I whisper shrieked again, but Neon simply waved me off.  
  
 _"Sure_ it is! She's _here_ , you're looking _super_ cute, so all _you've_ got to do when it gets to where the old man and I can handle things is suck it up and rip that band aid off. _Live a little!_ It's not like you're stuck here living vicariously through your friends."  
  
That got me to shut up for a bit, allowing me to get lost in my thoughts as I prepped another coffee order.  
  
This morning I was surprisingly looking forwards to this moment. Then throughout the day, I sort of just gradually forgot about it as I immersed myself in both school and work. Yet here we are at the witching hour and my nervous system wants to either shut down, or have me run to the other side of the planet.  
  
Pausing in drizzling some caramel sauce over someone's overly complicated macchiato, I looked to Neon. "Super cute?"  
  
" _Super_ cute." She confirmed, sounding as genuinely honest as anyone possibly could. Which, with it being Neon, wasn't a completely unheard of rarity (she's a good person deep down. Gossipy and eccentric, sure, but a good person none the less).  
  
Taking in a deep breath, I felt my nerves begin to calm just a little and I focused on the remaining orders that needed to be done, taking only thirty extra minutes until the customer base got slow enough that Neon could handle the coffee making station by herself.  
  
Heading to the back room, I decided to leave my bag here because I could always pick it up in the morning, though I made sure to grab my apartment keys and phone. Picking up Blake's pea coat, I took a moment to admire how it both fit me, and how its dark gray color matched my outfit _a million_ times better then my army jacket. I'll have to remember to thank Blake the next time I see her.  
  
Stuffing my belongings into the pockets, I felt something brush against my hand so I dug it out to look, hoping it wasn't something important that Blake had accidentally left behind (but mostly because I was curious). What I found wasn't what I'd ever expect.  
  
It was an envelope with my name written in Blake's elegant handwriting, along with _'Plan B'_ and a drawn smiley face. My heart melted just a little right then.  
  
Yang may have had a mysterious 'master plan', but Blake had a back up.  
  
I'll _definitely_ have to thank Blake later.  
  
Suddenly pumped by the affection of my friends, I walked out of the back room to go and greet Coco.  
  
She was still hanging out in the tiny lobby, standing against the wall nearest the door since all of the few seats the Grimm Bean had to offer were taken by other patrons. To my advantage, Coco's attention was momentarily on her phone and thus hadn't noticed me yet, so I took a moment to observe her.  
  
She was wearing the same beret she wore during our first encounter, sunglasses held within her mouth to dangle over a dark scarf wrapped around her neck, a black shirt beneath a rather stylish aviator jacket with the fuzzy sheepskin neckline, faded black jeans, a belt with bullets lining it (a curious accessory but hey, Coco was rocking it), and combat boots that were left with the top half untied and open.  
  
Coco either was going all out in the looks department, or she was just naturally this fashionable. Needless to say however, I caught myself actually staring for once.  
  
Gathering up enough wits and brain power to take a step closer, Coco must have finally seen my approach from her peripheral vision because she finally looked up, quickly plucking her sunglasses from her mouth to hold in her hand while standing up straight, tucking her phone away into a jacket pocket.  
  
 _She's so tall,_ was my first thought, noticing how I only stood about eye level with her collarbone. I honestly never pay much attention to anyone's height when I'm behind the counter, unless you count that one time that Coco had walked in with her giant of a friend.  
  
 _"Hey."_ The nervous bob in her voice did not escape my notice, yet it served to fuel my own self confidence.  
  
"Hello," I gave her the tiniest little wave before sticking out my hand, "I'm Velvet."  
  
When she took my hand in hers, I could feel the slight tremble in her fingers, and relished it. "Hey, I'm Coco."  
  
Coco was struggling, and it was something of a shock since it was the complete opposite of how she acted around me in the past. Admittedly it didn't matter whether if it was because she was just as nervous about this as I am, or if she was trying desperately not to blow it, or a combination of both, because I was secretly gobbling this version of Coco up like an ursa does red sap.  
  
Recovering enough to gesture towards the door, Coco gave me a charming smile that warmed my toes. "Want to go somewhere quieter? I figured maybe someplace you'd like to recommend?"  
  
Though I immediately had a place come to mind, I pretended to think about it for just a minute, finding it thoughtful of Coco to have me essentially choose our setting on my terms. Just down the block, in the opposite direction of my apartment building, is a small open air shopping center with various stores, eateries, a bowling ally, and the tiniest little movie theater. With it being located within a few miles of the college, its walkways were sure to be packed with students excited about finals being over and winter break beginning, but at the same time it would be the perfect place to test Coco's restraints as well as my own bravery in both privacy and in public.  
  
"How do you feel about antique shops?" Truthfully I think Coco would stand out in a place like Auntie Patty's Antique, but I love the place. One can never know what you'll find there, plus it's ran by the most adorable elderly deer faunus.  
  
It was for only a split second, and I'd have missed it if I wasn't already looking at her, but Coco looked unsure before putting on a bright smile. "Sounds great."  
  
Chancing a look over my shoulder, Neon was beside herself with glee behind the counter as she watched my interaction with Coco, giving me an obnoxious, very _Neon_ , two thumbs up when I caught her eye.  
  
"Is your coworker always like that?"  
  
I flinched with how close Coco's voice sounded, turning back to face her once more. She had only taken a step closer to me, but we were still at least two feet apart. That changed because she caught my startled reaction and immediately stepped back, gesturing towards the door once more with a quick nervous wave. "Shall we?"  
  
 _Right. Like ripping off a band aide. Here we go._  
  
Realizing that I would have to lead the way, I went to the door and pushed it open, holding it for Coco as I stepped out into the brisk air.  
  
"Is it alright if we walk?" I asked because, honestly, why take a bus or cab when our destination was just down the street? And even though it was cold, I wasn't quiet ready to step into a car alone with Coco. At least the sidewalks had been shoveled free of snow and salted, so it wasn't like we were about to trudge through ankle deep powder.  
  
"Sure, I don't mind the exercise." She said, giving me a quick wink over the rims of her sunglasses while tucking her hands into the pockets of her jacket.  
  
" _So.._ " I began as we started walking down the sidewalk side by side, but with a good foot between us. Thus far, Coco seemed to be respecting my personal space, which I was very grateful for. However I didn't want silence to fall between us, after all we _did_ agree to meet so that I could _'get to know the real her'_.  
  
"Big eared faunus barista?"  
  
It was the perfect ice breaker, plus I got to see Coco slap a hand to her face and just groan into her palm. She avoided looking at me which spoke volumes of her embarrassment, and I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"That.. was Fox. He's such an _ass_ , I swear sometimes I wonder why I'm even friends with him. You've seen him, I think. Tall guy, monotone, milky eyes?" Coco looked at me then, hoping that I would recognize the description.  
  
I did, nodding my confirmation while thinking, _So that is what Mr. DarkandBroody's real name is._  
  
"And the chocolate bunny thing?" I continued, recalling our very first encounter at the cafe.  
  
Again, Coco groaned as she walked beside me, fidgeting with her scarf to rub at her neck. Honestly, why was I worried about this meeting again? She was positively _squirming_ with embarrassment, and I was enjoying it.  
  
"Yea I.. I'm an idiot."  
  
 _Oh?_ That had me raising an eyebrow, _there has to be more to it then just that._  
  
"Soo, you're saying is-"  
  
Coco stopped walking to face me, cutting off my words with a rapid rush of her own. _"What I'm saying is that I find you attractive and that I want to get to know you if you'll accept my apology for my previous behavior._ "  
  
Momentarily shell shocked by the admission, I let my brain absorb her words for a moment while Coco just fidgeted nervously in front of me as she was, no doubt, worrying over what my reaction would be.  
  
Which was bursting laughter that surprised even me.  
  
It wasn't the cold, malicious sort mind you, but a loud, warm, and amused laugh were I had to clutch my sides to maintain a good breath.  
  
Apparently my mirth was infectious, because Coco was trying not to chuckle along with me (though probably out of nervousness), her shoulders visibly relaxed as she gave me the most genuine smile she's given me yet. "So am I.. forgiven?"  
  
I began walking again down the sidewalk, a smile still lingering on my lips. Coco's longer stride easily caught up with me, then slowing to match mine. I waited until we were side by side again before responding.  
  
"I _suppose_ I can forgive you. So, any suggestions on how I get to _'know the real'_ you?" I know I'm quick to forgive people, but I believe in second chances. Plus, I was beginning to have fun when I thought I wouldn't.  
  
Coco hummed thoughtfully as we walked through a crosswalk, our destination in sight at the end of the block. As I predicted, it looked packed with all the people I could see buzzing along the street entrance and sidewalks.  
  
"Could always do twenty questions?"  
  
Ew. One; not that that wasn't a good idea, but thinking of twenty questions on the spot was hard. Two; it was also a good way for me to lose count. Regardless, I still agreed with a short nod. "Maybe not _that_ many, but sure."  
  
"Well then, hit me with your best." Coco said with her third wink for me this evening. She was suddenly so confident that it got me thinking of Yang, my brain then automatically dipping into curious thoughts of what would happen if I introduced the two. Speaking of friends...  
  
"So how _did_ you meet Fox?"  
  
Coco just chuckled. "Through a mutual friend. Myself and my buddy Yatsu discovered that living off campus with roommates was a lot cheaper then living in the dorms. Sooo when we moved into the house we're currently renting, he brought along Fox." She ended with a slight shrug.  
  
"I take it you two just grew on each other then?" I grinned, testing Coco to see how she would take my pitiful level of teasing. So far, with graceful humor.  
  
"Sure, grew on me like a bad fungus, that is. Fox is... _tough_ to get along with, ya, but good people once he decides he 'likes' a person."  
  
Reflecting on the couple of times that I've seen both Coco and Fox together, I could believe it. Though now I'm mildly concerned to know what Fox's thoughts on me would be.  
  
"And your attraction for me," I paused, ducking my chin into the collar of Blake's pea coat. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer, but curiosity killed the faunus, plus I've already begun asking, "started... _how?"_  
  
"Uh.." The _'are you kidding me?'_ tone that Coco suddenly sputtered out stopped me in my tracks. We had stopped walking in front of a restaurant with dark tinted windows, to which Coco was gesturing towards with both hands.  
  
"Sweety, have you _seen_ yourself?"  
  
With the prompt, I looked at my reflection within the smokey windows. To me, I just looked like me. Sure, if I put on some makeup that might do the trick to turn heads but that's the superpower of makeup, it does that to everyone. Other then that, I wasn't seeing what Coco was seeing. I just saw a girl, a shy looking brunette, with long hair and rabbit ears poking out beneath her beanie to rest on her shoulders, reasonably and comfortably dressed.. was I missing something?  
  
Not wanting to look at myself any longer, I suddenly found my shoes _very_ interesting.  
  
When Coco spoke again, it sounded close, like she was still respecting my personal bubble but was leaning in so as to be comforting. "When I went for coffee, I was expecting good coffee. I even _got_ good coffee, after Fox allowed me to have it that is, but that's not my point, my _point_ is that I saw _you._ Sure, I was a complete _idiot_ when we met, still.. sort of am.. but I've never met someone like you that just.. _does_ that to me, ya know?"  
  
I looked up then, not surprised to see Coco's face close to mine, her sunglasses on the tip of her nose so that I could see her brown eyes looking at me with.. was that affection? I tried not to blush too much, from both Coco's proximity to me as well as this new bit of information, finding it strangely empowering to know that I even have such a power over her in such a simple way.  
  
"So you've never climbed over the counter to grab at a girl before?" I asked, unable to stop the slow smirk that crawled its way to my lips.  
  
"Hey now," Coco said, straightening her back while pushing her sunglasses back into place, "with such a hot accent, how else was I to know that it was legit?"  
  
I laughed at the absolute _absurdity_ that that excuse was. Never in a million years would I think someone find my Southern Menagerie accent 'hot'.  
  
"You're joking. My _accent?_ Really?"  
  
"Well, ya. Look, the accent is.. I mean, it's obviously not the only thing, but... uh, here. Read off this place's name, and I'll try not to swoon."  
  
Coco jerked her thumb towards the large golden letters on the window that read the restaurants name in posh cursive writing.  
  
So I did without much hesitation, pointing at the lettering in question as I read off, "What, _Filet Mignon?"_  
  
Now that my accent had been brought to my own attention like a bad habit, even _I_ didn't miss how I sounded out 'fi-ley min-yon'. Huh.. maybe I _do_ have an attractive accent. I'll have to remember that for later.  
  
"Ugh- _see?_ Hot."  
  
We shared a good chuckle together as I conceded to the facts.  
  
"So how much farther to this antique shop of yours?" Coco gestured down the sidewalk with another one of her charming smiles, and as we began walking again, I began to notice that it was perhaps a little colder then I had initially thought. Fifteen minutes, or even an hour or so outside wasn't going to kill us with how either of us were dressed, but the thought of being in a warm building was a very appealing thought.  
  
"Oh, it's just around the corner." I pointed off down the sidewalk. The end of the block, as well as the street entrance to the shopping center, was just one more door down with our destination being literally just around that corner. Turning said corner, I beamed up at the hanging sign that read 'Auntie Patty's'.  
  
Hearing the little chime go off as I pushed open the door brings a bright smile to my face, which only grows as the owner waves at me from behind the center counter.  
  
"Oh! Miss Scarlatina, so good to see you again. Come come, out of the cold with you dear. Ooo, and you've brought a friend I see. Welcome, welcome."  
  
'Aunt Pat' is an adorable, elderly faunus woman, with little deer horns poking out beneath a head of snowy white hair, reading glasses that make her kind blue eyes look cartoonishly large, hunched shoulders, and has a picture perfect memory that remembers literally everyone that comes into her store. No joke, after my very first visit, it took me several months before I returned for something else, and she _still_ remembered my name. Personally, I think Aunt Pat is more like a little grandma rather then an aunt, but regardless, she treats all of her customers as if they're family.  
  
Making my way towards the counter, I take a quick peek behind me to observe how Coco is doing. Sure enough, as I had thought she was looking super out of place as she was standing in the door way, removing her sunglasses to look around the store.  
  
"Who's your friend, dear? She's so _tall_ for a woman."  
  
Catching Coco's slight blush at the comment, I faced the counter again to give Aunt Pat a warm smile. "Her name's Coco. Thought I'd bring her in to browse, anything new since last I was in?"  
  
More proof towards the deer faunus' stellar memory, Aunt Pat made an excited little hum as she pointed towards various sections of her cramped little store.  
  
"Got some statues since last you visited dear, some baubles, some books even. You were looking for wind-chimes last you where here, yes? Got a few more of them in too."  
  
Beaming at the information, I thanked Aunt Pat before turning to face Coco, gesturing for her to follow me before I headed to a corner of the store were I knew where the more intricate trinkets would be located.  
  
"May I ask you a question?" Coco asked me tentatively as she kept up behind me easily (there is just no leaving her in the dust with that long stride of hers). She also kept her hands in her jacket pockets, removing them only to causally pick up a random item for inspection before setting it gently back down.  
  
I tried to put her more ease with a smile, nodding as I said, "Of course."  
  
Setting back down some tiny stone animal figurine, Coco shot me a slightly raised eyebrow as she said, "Wind-chimes?"  
  
I chuckled a bit. Granted, I was last in here at Aunt Pat's about a month or so ago, browsing for random things for my photo projects.  
  
"Well, I'm a photography major. I was working on my portfolio and wanted to find something as a prop for a shoot that I was doing, and, well, I came here and found a wind-chime that just, really caught my eye. I still have it hanging in my window at home."  
  
Watching Coco, she looked to be eating up everything that I was saying with rapt attention. It was endearing in a way, thinking, _she must really want to know more about me._ Coco even began to look at the items in the store with a different look in her eyes, like what was once seemingly junk, was now lost treasure. Again, it was endearing.   
  
"Hey Velvet, look at this." Coco's cheery tone caught my attention and I looked to see her holding up what seemed to be a mini gatling gun that fit in the palm of her hand. The barrel even turned, which is what Coco was showing me.  
  
"Is that.. a key chain?" I took a step closer towards Coco, who held out the item for me to inspect more closely.  
  
"Actually, I think it's a pencil sharpener.." Coco explained, as she then turned the barrel up so that we could both look down at it. Sure enough, it was in fact, a mini gatling gun pencil sharpener. I grinned.  
  
"You should get it." I cheerfully stated, knowing that as soon as Coco made any form of purchase here, Aunt Pat will know her for life. Though mostly because it seemed so.. very Coco. (Probably because of her belt, I think)  
  
It was about then that I realized that I was beginning to enjoy myself with Coco in earnest, and yet I didn't know what to do after we were done with the antique shop.  
  
.. Then I remembered Blake's _'Plan B'_.  
  
Granted, I hadn't yet opened the envelope that Blake addressed to me, so there was no telling if it was an escape plan if this little get together went south, or if it was something else entirely. Like, words of wisdom, or something similar because knowing Blake, I honestly wouldn't bat an eye if it was just a simple letter of encouragement. But how to open it to read it without Coco noticing? Hmmm..  
  
"Hey, I'll be right back, promise. Just gotta use the restroom.  
  
Coco looked like she was about to turn into a lost puppy, but nodded regardless. "Oh. uh, sure." She gave a small wave, tiny gun pencil sharpener still in hand. "I'll be looking around. I didn't think there was this much cool stuff here."  
  
I smiled, happy that Coco seemed to be enjoying herself. Dashing off towards the single person restroom that I knew was hidden in the back of the store, I closed the door behind me and pulled out Blake's note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait, though I hope it was worth it? I received a promotion at work that came with extra baggage, so once I learned how to juggle that circus of stress, I was then able to squeeze in a bit of writing time each day.
> 
> And don't worry, the Crosshares will continue next chapter :D
> 
> AND AS Always, One Venti is based off of the adorable tumblr user: Sketchhungry, and their Crosshare Barista AU art. So go waddle some love their way because they are an amazing artist deserving of your love with so many good Crosshare ideas, like, I just want to squeeze them all into this story!


	20. Friday's Due Date 2 (Coco edition)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back into the trenches my lovelies! The Crosshares are swinging back around with a second bombardment!

*Coco's POV

  
  
"You should get it." Velvet's smile was so bright, I don't think I could have argued with her even if I wanted to. Besides, the pencil sharpener _was_ kind of cool.  
  
"Hey, I'll be right back, promise. Just gotta use the restroom."  
  
_Oh no, she's not sneaking out, right?_ I had to wrangle in my loose thoughts quickly so that I could respond, fighting off the tiny feeling of dread that had suddenly clawed its way into my chest.  
  
"Oh.. uh, sure. I'll be looking around. I didn't think there was this much cool stuff here."  
  
I managed to give Velvet a small wave, which she gave me another bright smile in return before taking off towards the back of the store, presumably where the restrooms were.  
  
With my barista bunny gone, I was suddenly feeling very stranded in a sea of knickknacks and dusty antiques, with the only other people in the store being the owner, and some kid with headphones on nose deep in an old comic near the book section. I _also_ took note that the stores emergency exit was closest to the books _and why am I thinking that Velvet might have snuck out on me? We were_ _clearly having fun, right?_  
  
I really wanted to slap some sense into myself just then. Velvet seemed too sweet a person to just suddenly bail without mentioning anything, and despite startling her when had I stood a little too close earlier, I felt very accomplished in keeping Stupid Me mostly in check. So was I doing something wrong? _NO! STOP thinking that! She's just in the bathroom, so chill your shades Adel! You got this._  
  
In trying to calm my stupid brain, I began wandering the rest of the store like I said I would.  
  
There really was a lot of cool stuff to be found here. For instance, a howling Beowolf statuette that stood as tall as my shoulder, a whole line of Atlas Mining crystals ranging in more colors than a rainbow (hard to say if they were either fake or genuine jeweler cast offs), some fifty year old biker jackets I admittedly eyeballed, elegant china sets, more then a few bad taxidermy plaques, and enough other oddities that I felt like I was taking a trip through time. _Just_ to name a few.  
  
Rounding the middle of the store I stopped to inspect a peculiar looking box that had caught my eye, curious as to what was in it (if anything) or what it was ment for because it was just a tad too small to be considered a suitcase, yet too big to be a lunchbox. The box itself looked to be made of cherry wood with a beaten down lacquer finish, aged copper edging, and a simple latch lock which I flicked open.  
  
"Finding everything alright dear?"  
  
Doing my best not to jump from being startled, I looked down (and I do mean down, the elderly faunus barely reached my stomach) to see the owner putting away a few things near to where I was standing.  
  
"Oh uh, yea. Just checking things out. But uh, do you know what this is?"  
  
I pointed towards the box and the owner simply smiled at me as she finished putting away the remaining few items in her arms, coming to stand next to me as she causally opened it up.  
  
"This piece is still fully functional, and though it is a replica it's still as old as I am dear. Thinking of a friend, or perhaps for your own collection _hmm?"_  
  
When the owner revealed it to be an accordion box camera, my jaw about hit the floor with the impulsive part of my mind already made up as to what I wanted to do because Velvet did say she was a.. what, photography major? That means she takes photos right? This would be a perfect gift! Taking a peek at the price tag though made me cringe more then a little but whatever, if Velvet didn't already have one (or even if she did), it would totally be worth it I think.  
  
"If I pay for this today, is it possible to pick it up tomorrow? It'll be for a friend." I asked quickly, taking a peek around the store to make sure that Velvet wasn't about to sneak up on me, telling myself that I'll worry about the length of her absence later once my transaction was done. But for right now, the timing couldn't be more perfect.  
  
"Oh of course, of course." The deer faunus gave me a knowing, grandmotherly smile as she carefully picked up the box camera to take it to the register, myself not far behind with the little pencil sharpener still in my hand.  
  
Again, I tried not to cringe with the grand total as I dug out my card to pay, breathing a silent sigh of relief as I spotted Velvet's gray beanie bobbing towards the front as she weaved through the cramped isles to arrive by my side just as the owner stashed the camera out of sight somewhere behind the counter. _Perfect. Timing._  
  
"Sorry about that, a friend had called me so I stuck around the back." Velvet apologized as she stood near me by the counter. When she saw me stuffing the little pencil sharpener and my receipt into my jacket pocket, she lit up with another one of her smiles that made me absolutely melt. "You bought it?"  
  
"Well, yea. Though I don't think I'll be able to bring it with me to class, but it'll look rocking on my desk at home." I told her with a wink, totally falling in love with how she glowed with joy.  
  
_See? She didn't abandon you, stupid._  
  
Velvet gave the owner a cheery wave goodbye as we decided to leave the antique store finally, stepping back out onto the sidewalk of the shopping plaza. Judging by the fading sunlight, it was probably around seven o'clock or thereabouts. The plaza itself had become busier since we entered the antique store, though not quiet packed shoulder to shoulder with students, families, and workers alike, but close enough.  
  
"So, where too next?" I asked, not wanting my evening with Velvet to end.  
  
To my delight, it looked like Velvet felt the same as she scanned the neighboring stores, biting her lower lip with the cutest thinking face. Yup, I was totally falling hard for this girl. Then again I sort of already knew that I would, so here's hoping I was making a good enough second impression to be able to score another one of these outings with her.  
  
"Hungry?" Velvet pointed off further down the sidewalk into the plaza, presumably towards a store she knew about, and I readily nodded without looking. I was sure to like where ever she chose to take us, much like the antique store.  
  
"Famished." I replied with a quick smile, gesturing down the way for her to take the lead again.  
  
As Velvet beamed at me before leading the way, I desperately fought the urge to reach out and take her hand. Granted, having to weave through the masses was a good enough excuse to link hands and say 'so as not to get separated', but I wasn't sure how Velvet would react to me just randomly grabbing her again. Plus I'm too stubborn to just simply ask. Thankfully, my six foot something height offered a small advantage for the both of us, allowing me to spot Velvet's beanie over the crowd, and for Velvet when she would occasionally look over her shoulder to make sure I was still following.  
  
A few stores down from the antique store and Velvet was opening the door to a little hole in the wall sandwich place named The Hungry Riverbeast. I was beginning to notice that despite the plaza being a bustling beehive of people, Velvet seemed to know just where all of the perfect quiet spots were located. As well as being on a first name basis with their respective owners, no less.  
  
The sandwich shops layout was a simple long hallway with a cramped setup, with the register counter and food prep area both being squished to one side, and all the tables and seating on the other. Somehow, contained within the slim space behind the counter, was a giant of a man. Not quiet as tall as Yatsu, I don't think, but certainly _rounder_ in all departments.  
  
As the man turned to greet us, he had to suck in his gut which was large enough to almost wedge him in place, his girth barely contained by a food stained white shirt and apron, thick arms like tree trunks, and a round pugish face topped with one of those tiny little chef hats. And faunus ears (horse faunus maybe?). I was beginning to see a small pattern here.  
  
"Velvet! Hope ya came hungry girl." the man boomed in greeting, giving us both a wide toothy smile which I instantly wished he didn't. The man's teeth were mismatched, discolored, and missing more then just a few of them. For Velvet's sake, I tried not to openly flinch.  
  
"Always Hubert, I'll take my usual and.." I caught Velvet looking at me with a tiny little smirk, no doubt catching my reaction to Hubert's 'good looks', "have any suggestions for my friend?"  
  
Suddenly put on the spotlight, Hubert and I locked gazes, myself trying not to balk as he easily reached to slap a meaty hand on his hanging menu with another grin that made me want to vomit. _Think of Velvet, think of velvet, think of Velvet._ I thought vigorously, _anything but the big guys much needed dental care._  
  
"Got a whole list of goodies! Meats, veggies, even got a vegan if yer taste buds are picky enough. Soups, salads, burgers.. Any of that makin' yer stomach growl yet?"  
  
Giving the menu a once over, as well as ignoring the greasy palm print left behind by Hubert, I decided to order something called the 'dipping roast beast' and hoped that it was what I thought it was. Done ordering, Hubert turned to start on our food, humming merrily as he did so.  
  
Velvet had sat down at one of the little two person booths, removing her cute pea coat to drape it across the back of her chair, so I decided to join her since I wasn't sure if we had to pay now or later. Sliding into the chair opposite Velvet, I leaned just a little over the small table to whisper curiously, "So what type of faunus is he?"  
  
Velvet whispered back, a smile spreading slowly as she explained, "Hubert? Oh, he's a hippo faunus."  
  
That... explained a lot, actually. Giving a sideways glance towards Hubert again with his faunus ears flicking every now and then, I couldn't _unsee_ it. The guy even looked like a hippo, like, not just because of the lone trait, but _all of him,_ right on down to how his patchy five o'clock shadow looked like stiff whiskers.  
  
_"Huh_ , I've never seen a hippo faunus before.." I said quietly, propping an elbow onto the table so that I could rest my cheek into my palm.  
  
Velvet giggled at me, a sound so sweet that I instantly wanted to hear it again. "Hubert's the only one in town, though I think he's got a huge family down south."  
  
"You seem to know a little bit about everyone," I told her, eyeing the slight blush that tinted her cheeks with my own tiny smirk. Making a quick sweeping gesture around the store, I then added, "Plus, how do you find places like this? They're so quiet, not that I'm complaining mind you, just curious."  
  
As soon as I said it, I was already almost positive that a shy girl like Velvet _would_ seek out the least busiest places to be. But then again, why would she work somewhere as busy as the Grimm Bean? Was it because faunus are more comfortable around other faunus? I mean, I'm no raciest mind you, but I couldn't stop wondering, the curiosity beginning to hurt my thinking powers.  
  
Velvet sighed out a short laugh, "Oh.. The Riverbeast doesn't have much of a dinner crowd, though during lunch it gets pretty packed. As to finding it.."  
  
Velvet trailed off as she then fidgeted in her chair, worrying at her lower lip. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, to find out what it was she was having trouble saying, but a plate was suddenly placed in front of me.  
  
"Here we go girls, one dipping roast beast and one green river veggie." Hubert's booming voice happily filled the brief silence as he set down both of our plates.  
  
Laid out in front of me wasn't the largest sandwich I've ever seen, but it certainly was the largest I've ever ordered. A sizable chunk of bread overflowing with roasted beef shredding, onions, three different kinds of molten cheese, and an equally sizable cup of dipping broth that was snugly placed on one edge of my plate. There was _no way_ I was going to eat all of this by myself. I should tell Yatsu to order here sometime, this was the perfect serving size for him.  
  
"Aww thanks Hubert." Velvet's sweet voice pulled my attention away from my plate, so I sneaked a peek at her own order while the hippo faunus gushed over the light praise of thanks.  
  
Sitting in front of Velvet was a sandwich that was half the size of mine, and all veggie. From a guess, it looked like a veggie burger stuffed with even more veggies, all bundled up in lettuce leaves instead of bread.  
  
"Aww shucks, ya don't have to thank me every time I feed ya. Eat up! Ya can thank me when ya roll out of here." Hubert thundered out a laugh at his own little joke, shaking the walls with its volume as he retreated away from our table to squeeze himself back behind the counter.  
  
Wanting to switch topics to make Velvet more comfortable, I pointed towards her sandwich before attempting to pick up half of mine. "Is that a veggie?"  
  
Velvet smiled shyly at me as she scooped up her meal, "It is. I'm a vegetarian."  
  
I paused then, my massive meaty sandwich held inches from my mouth. _Was it_ _considered rude to eat meat in front of a vegetarian? Maybe I should have asked_ _before hand. Should I ask for a to go box and eat this later, somewhere not in_ _front of her?_ My internal debate must have been clear as day on whatever sort of face I was making, because Velvet began giggling at me.  
  
"Don't worry," she explained, "I'm not _that_ kind of vegetarian. Meat just doesn't agree with me, though I can get away with having milk and eggs every now and then."  
  
I breathed an audible sigh of relief, laughing as I said, "Phew, for a moment I thought I was going to have to ask for this to go."  
  
Velvet giggled at me again, this time trying to smother it with a hand as she looked at the sheer size of my sandwich. "You still might have too, Hubert's portioning is.. generous."  
  
Undeterred, I picked up my sandwich again with a small salute. "Challenge. Accepted." I said, shooting Velvet a quick wink before taking my first bite. For a sandwich it was delicious, despite it being an utter mess to eat.  
  
We made small talk over how each other's meals were, and as predicted I still had to grab a to go box, only barely managing to finish half of my plate before tossing in the towel.  
  
Trying not to hold my stomach as I stood from the table (the hippo faunus really wasn't kidding about rolling out of here), Velvet beat me to the registers with her wallet already in hand. So much for having the cute argument over who gets to pay, although, perhaps it was for the best due to me spending so much in the antique store.  
  
"Thank you for the food Hubert."  
  
"Anytime Velvet girl. Hey, have them boys been leaving ya alone?"  
  
As Hubert finished ringing up our meals, I caught Velvet giving me a quick (and I mean quick) side glance before shining another smile towards the other faunus, though I couldn't shake the feeling that this smile of hers was slightly forced, and hence couldn't stop knitting my eyebrows together in worry. Did someone hurt my barista bunny? Was I going to have to beat someone up?  
  
"T-they have. It was good seeing you Hubert." Velvet waved at the large man and was quick to be out the door, leaving myself scrambling to catch up.  
  
Exiting the shop, I was glad to see that Velvet hadn't just dashed off to disappear into the crowd, but simply stood off just to the side of the door worrying at her lower lip with her gaze pointed at her feet.  
  
"Hey." I spoke to her, flinching at how sharp I had said it though it had gotten her to look up at me.  
  
Velvet looked like she didn't want to talk about anything, yet was bracing herself in case I decided to inquire. _Of course_ I wanted to know what all _that_ was about and what the hippo faunus had ment, but was it really my place? Sure my barista bunny and I are having a cute little outing, but I still didn't really know her well enough to get involved in anything personal, as much as I wanted to.  
  
"So.." I begun, gesturing with the food box in my hand back towards the sandwich joint, "He _really_ wasn't kidding about the whole 'rolling out the door' thing. Mind if we save my dignity and walk slow? I'd hate to have you cart me around in a wheelbarrow or something."  
  
The little smile that tugged at Velvet's lips made my heart flutter, and it solidified my choice of letting her personal stuff slide for now as being the right one, despite knowing that it'll drive me bonkers until someone decided to fill me in.  
  
"Of course.. and.. thank you." she said the last bit softly, and once again my innards melted over this girl.  
  
We started walking again, though this time side by side and at Velvet's pace.  
  
"You're welcome. It's not my place, and.. I'm sure you'd tell me if it was important enough." I shrugged, putting all of my honest positivity into my words because I ment them one hundred percent.  
  
Velvet gave me an appreciative look, and we continued our slow walk in relative silence. It was even darker now, so I removed my sunglasses because there was really no further point in wearing them. Tucking them into my scarf, I watched as the shopping center's web of fairy lights that were strung up over the outdoor walking areas come to life.  
  
"Hey Velvet, can I tell you something?" already knowing that she was looking at me, I waited to continue until after the last of the lights flicked on.  
  
"I don't want this night to end. Not yet, anyway." I didn't care if my cold tinted cheeks were mistaken for a flush, they probably were anyway, but it was the truth. I _didn't_ want my time with Velvet to end just yet, wanting to find something else to do, or hell, as much as I'd hate it, I'd even settle for walking her home or back to her workplace towards a car if she has one if that is what she wanted. But we were going the wrong direction for it being towards the Grimm Bean.  
  
Something in the way that Velvet began slowly beaming at me gave me hope that she had felt the same, that I was just the one to voice it first.  
  
"Up for bowling? Some of my friends offered earlier, but I didn't know if I really wanted to, or if you did."  
  
Taking a literal millisecond to think about it, I already had my answer. "Sure! It'll help take care of this at least." I patted my food stuffed stomach for emphasis, and Velvet rewarded my silly moment with a cute giggle.  
  
"Is this the friend that called you in the antique store?" I inquired, mildly wondering if it was her bartender friend, Yang.  
  
Velvet nodded, still beaming as she dug out her phone to no doubt let her friend know that we've made up our minds. "It is, she's a co-worker of mine so it'll be her and her girlfriend."  
  
"Cool." was my only response. Oh, and a excited dumb grin. Sure I was a little nervous to meet more of Velvet's crew, but if Stupid Me remained locked up as it has been all night, I should have nothing to worry about. Plus, bowling ment _at_ _least_ another hour or so with my barista bunny.  
  
A little chirp from Velvet's phone told me she received her reply and before I knew it, we were changing our direction to head towards the bowling ally.  
  
Now if I thought that the outdoor shopping area was packed, then the inside of the bowling ally was certainly flirting with legal max capacity. Every lane was filled, the bar area crowded, and the arcade corner looked absolutely crammed. Not too mention that the noise level inside the entrance alone was high enough to drown out most of the music that tried to push through the speakers. I could only imagine how much worse it was for Velvet and her faunus hearing.  
  
Having to lean in close to Velvet, yet being mindful of getting _too_ close, I still had to semi shout to be heard as we stood in the doorway. "See your friends?"  
  
Standing on the tips of her toes to peek over the crowd, it took Velvet a good minute or so before she lit up with a grin, pointing off into the sea of people. "Over there."  
  
This time I had no reservations in holding out my hand for her to take. We really _would_ be separated if we lost sight of one another, and gladly Velvet took my hand in hers as she pulled me through the crowd.  
  
Geeze, to think that when she shook my hand back in the coffee shop I was so riddled with nerves that I was almost positive that Velvet had to have felt the tremble roll through my fingers. Now, as I was trying to focus on not running into her back, I prayed she wouldn't feel how sweaty my palm had become.  
  
Thankfully, the crowd thinned after crossing the threshold for the actual bowling area, and the noise shifted down a few pegs with only the crashing of bowling pins to fill the gaps of loud chatter.  
  
Still having my hand in hers, Velvet led me towards one of the lanes that were closer towards the opposite wall. Now that we were past the mass of people, I was able to easily spot a head of familiar blonde hair.  
  
_So it_ is _her bartender friend that we're meeting up with.._  
  
Yang had her back towards us as she was walking away with two pairs of bowling shoes in her hand, thus having not spotted us yet. _She must have just grabbed_ _them when Velvet saw her_ , I thought, watching as Yang sat down at a lane next to a (admittedly gorgeous) dark haired woman wearing a bow.  
  
Looking at Yang, I could tell that something seemed different from the first time I had met her, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Speaking of fingers, when we got close enough for the woman with the bow to catch sight of us, Velvet let go of my hand to wave excitedly at her friends and I tried not to pout at the loss of contact.  
  
"Yang, Blake! How did you two manage to grab a lane?" Velvet approached them with a huge grin, gesturing around towards the filled up lanes.  
  
Blake, (the woman with the bow I deduced since I recognized Yang) placed a hand on the blonde's knee beside her, smiling coyly as she explained. "Yang made a last minute reservation. Here to join?" Blake was looking at me when she said it, and I felt instantly put on the spot like I was silently being weighed and measured for judgement.  
  
I managed to give the woman a thumbs up before Velvet came quickly to my rescue with cheerful words. "Well, we're _here_."  
  
"Great." Yang spoke, standing back up. "I'll go grab you guys some shoes. What size you wear tiger?"  
  
That's when I noticed what was different, originally thinking it was just the blonde's more chipper attitude, but in actuality, the right sleeve of Yang's black and yellow flannel was tied up. No robotic limb to threaten me with, at least.  
  
"Oh.. uh, nines." I tried my best not to stare at Yang's missing arm as she gave me a wink, giving my shoulder a firm fist bump as she passed me on her way back towards the front.  
  
Looking back towards my barista bunny, I could see that she was smiling as she sat next to Blake, removing her coat and beanie as the two shared a conversation I couldn't quite hear.  
  
Not wanting to stand in the lane awkwardly forever, I decided to also remove my jacket to be more comfortable in the growing warmth of the bowling ally, setting both it and my leftovers beneath one of the open benches our little group occupied.  
  
"So Blake, this is Coco. Coco, this is my coworker Blake."  
  
Sitting between where Velvet sat and were I stood, Blake held out a hand with a knowing smirk. Dressed in hues of dark purples and black, this woman looked like she'd much rather have a book then a bowling ball as she wrapped her loose cardigan sweater a little tighter around her frame.  
  
"Heya." I said, taking her hand.  
  
"A pleasure meeting you officially. I understand you already met Yang?"  
  
Her knowing smirk suddenly made all the more sense. If Blake and Yang were.. Velvet said they were girlfriends right? Then that must mean Yang had to have told her that she saw me at the club. Granted, I didn't do anything inappropriate then, unless you count a certain red headed friend puking all over the place, my car included.  
  
And.. oh Oum.. just shoot me now. Being Velvet's coworker ment that Blake has also more then likely seen Stupid Me in action first hand. Twice even. Maybe three times, if you count the day I left the cup with my number on it.  
  
"Wait, you've met Yang?" Velvet seemed confused, but was at least looking a little excited over the news.  
  
I nodded my confirmation as I sat down on the opposite side of Blake, filling in the two girls of my first encounter (and first impressions) of Yang when I went to the club.  
  
I had gotten to the part of my story about how on my way home two of my friends, Octavia and Nebula, had to hold a very drunk Scarlet by his belt loops as he practically flung himself out of my car window to throw up for a third time, when Yang returned with two more pairs of bowling shoes.  
  
"Whoa, tiger's got her guns out. Who else is ready to roll?"  
  
It took me a moment to realize that Yang was talking about me and my sleeveless t-shirt, and thus I couldn't resist the urge to flex just a bit to show off before accepting the offered pair of shoes. I was going to internally cringe at how the ugly white and red bowling shoes clashed with my attire, but my only solace was that everyone had to wear them.  
  
"Yang if you make any puns, I _will_ break up with you." I heard Blake say as she rose from her seat to offer it to Yang.  
  
Somehow I felt that that was just encouraging the blonde as she let loose an amused chuckle as she sat beside me.  
  
"Awww but Blakey, it's the whole reason I didn't bring my arm. I thought I'd give-"  
  
"-Yang, no-"  
  
"-you all a _hand_ icap."  
  
From the blonde's other side, I could hear Velvet give a loud snort of laughter. Yet catching Blake's somewhat annoyed, but begrudgingly amused look, I tried to smother my own grin. These two were something, that was for sure. Plus, I think I liked this version of Yang a hell of a lot more then the intimidating bartender edition.  
  
Blake grabbed Yang by the labels of her flannel shirt, pulling her in for quick little kisses to punctuate her words as she said, "I hate you." before giving the blonde's shoulder a good shove backwards so that she could help the one handed jokester with her shoes.  
  
Aside from the little displays of public affection that made me jealous (because I would _really_ like to do the same with a certain rabbit faunus but can't, for obvious reasons), I felt myself relax around my barista bunny's friends. They were cool, and I could see why she was friends with them. Plus, with Yang being this obnoxious, I didn't feel as embarrassed about the past stunts of Stupid Me.  
  
When we all got our shoes on, we then decided on what teams to do. At first, Yang wanted to do her and I versus Blake and Velvet ("We can be Team Bombshell!"), but that was quickly overruled in favor of doing Yang and Blake, versus Velvet and myself.  
  
Hoisting up a red bowling ball to rest on her shoulder, Yang looked at the names on the score board, then to all of us. "Alright girls, team bumblee versus team crosshare. We'll add up the scores and compare to see who wins at the end of the match. And Velvet.. no cheating."  
  
I looked to Velvet inquisitively, mouthing 'crosshare?' with an arched eyebrow. Velvet simply laughed before pointing at not only my belt buckle, but her faunus ears as well.  
  
_Oh.. clever play on words,_ I thought, placing my own metallic green bowling ball onto the ball shoot. Velvet was up first, and as she took up her spot to roll I sat next to the other couple as I watched, mostly admiring with great appreciation of how Velvet's jeans fit her figure.  
  
"So how would one cheat at bowling, exactly?" I asked, still not removing my eyes from how my barista bunny was lining up a shot in a near perfect form.  
  
"You don't, but Velvet.." It was Blake who was responding just as Velvet let her blue bowling ball loose down the lane, scoring a beautiful strike.  
  
"She watched _one_ How To video, and she does _that_!" Yang finished saying, hollering out a loud competitive whoop.  
  
With that knowledge, it was no surprise when Velvet crushed all of us with a jaw dropping score that was just shy a few points from the max three hundred. Yang and I tied for second, so adding my score with Velvet's that made 'team crosshare' winners of round one since Blake didn't even break one hundred, only scoring a ninety six which Yang made some hushed naughty jokes over (all of which earned her a shove from her girlfriend).  
  
Determining that the group had enough time for one more round, Yang and Blake went to reset the scoreboard as I sat next to Velvet on the benches.  
  
"Remind me to be on your team every time we go bowling." I said, not realizing how presumptuous it sounded until after I had said it. "That is, uh.. if you'd like to go out again.. with, er..  me."  
  
There was no hiding it this time, no blaming the color of my cheeks on the weather outside. I was blushing red. I could feel it. Looking at Velvet, I could see that she was doing just the same, a gorgeously cute rosy hue spreading across her nose and cheeks. I didn't even give her a chance to respond, plunging onward like my life depended on it, like this small moment between myself and my barista bunny would be the only chance I got to blurt out the words that Stupid Me has been trying to say all along since day one.  
  
"Velvet.. I think you're cute, you're the sweetest person I've ever met, you have the best of friends, and I would like to go out with you on a date."  
  
Watching Velvet for her reaction to my word vomit felt like I was playing chicken with the hands of a doomsday clock.  
  
"I.." She began, and my heart stopped as time suddenly seemed to stand still.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
Hmm.. how to best describe my reaction... well.. I think a picture of the worlds outer atmosphere with a heart shaped nuclear explosion breaking through the clouds that's large enough to be seen from space would be a close characterization, I think.  
  
"R-really?" was what my actual verbal reaction spouted out, my physical reaction being the biggest face splitting grin I could muster.  
  
Velvet, too, was smiling just as widely, "Really."  
  
"Woohoo! Now we can bowl with you two making heart eyes _at_ each other instead of at each others backs, sheesh."  
  
Yang's excitedly loud interjection made both Velvet and I jump in our seats. Blake, coming to stand just behind her girlfriend, looked just as amused though in her own reserved way. "As if you're any better, Yang."  
  
"Hey, at least you _know_ I'm staring at that Bella-booty."  
  
When Blake playfully shoved her girlfriend for perhaps the billionth time, both Velvet and I laughed.  
  
That is, we laughed until some snobbishly vulgar male voice yelled at us.  
  
"What the _hell_ is this animal doing here?!"  
  
Turning to see what asshat was speaking, I could hear Velvet squeak out a terrified, "Oh no.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've become delightfully evil in my cliffhangers.. STAY TUNED!
> 
> AND AS ALways, One Venti is based off of the adorable tumblr user: Sketchhungry, and their Crosshare Barista AU art. So go waddle some love their way! (I'm still trying to find ways to squeeze all of their wonderfully drawn ideas into this story)


	21. Team RYBN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To play match maker you need friends with plans. But plans with pretty bows needs ribbon to tie it all together.
> 
> *Warning for Language (this time it's worse then anything The Goonies have used but, it's like, towards the end and is only in one line sooo.. *shrugs*)

_*Ruby's POV_

  
  
"How many pages of Ninjas of Love did you use?" I asked, side glancing the large bouquet of paper roses Yang held in her lap as I parked her car in front of the coffee shop. Normally, nobody but Yang got to drive her car, but she was all kinds of sleepy, and me being her personal mechanic as well as her best sister _ever_ , meant that I was the only exception to that rule. Plus, I had a few things to do after dropping Yang off at the Grimm Bean aanndd I didn't have my own car. Eheh, yea details.  
  
Sis let out a jaw breaking yawn as she rubbed at her eyes. "Mmm, all three?"  
  
"..All three chapters.. ooorrr..?"  
  
"All three books."  
  
Yang didn't come home until around midnight last night from her movie night with Blake. Which is fine, I'm used to her coming home late because of her work, but even though she's changed clothes for the day, she still has yet to go to bed since she was up all night tearing up copies of Blake's favorite novel series to origami them into the bouquet she now held.  
  
"Since when did you even get them? Since when do you _read?"_ I teased, squawking out a laugh when Yang reached over the gear shift to slap my leg in retaliation of my cheeky comment. Despite sis looking absolutely bone tired, she was smiling, which I was highly grateful for. After yesterday when she dropped off her damaged prosthetic without saying anything, and my conversation with Weiss.. Yea.. I'll just say it's a relief to see that she's already bouncing back with a good day.  
  
"Brat." She huffed out with a smile, "I got 'em awhile ago. Been meaning to read them, just.. haven't..."  she trailed off so that she could yawn again but she didn't finish speaking. Looking at her, I saw that she had fallen asleep in the passenger seat. Since Yang had told me that Blake supposedly clocked out at two today, and we had arrived pretty early, I let her be. Good thing I hadn't turned off the car yet, so at least it was nice and toasty with the heaters going.  
  
Pulling out my phone, I snapped a picture of Yang (avoiding including her face 'cause she'd kill me if she knew I took a picture of her sleeping) and sent it to Weiss along with a quick text of _< B haz turned sis n2 a romantic!>_.  
  
Since Weiss was pretty busy with her family business and stuffs, it'd be a few hours before I could expect any form of reply. So to occupy myself I began surfing the web on my phone's web browser until five minutes 'til, gently shaking my sister's shoulder to wake her up.  
  
"Mm-what? Imawake.. just restin' my eyes.." Yang mumbled, rubbing at her eyes again.  
  
"Uh huh." I grinned at her, pointing towards the entrance to the coffee shop. "It's go time."  
  
She chuckled, reaching over to ruffle my hair a bit before I swatted her hand away. "Thanks Rubes, and don't forget-"  
  
"-Be back by five to follow Velvet. Don't worry, I _got_ it." I finished, giving her a reassuring thumbs up.  
  
When Yang got out of the car, I decided I'd stick around for a bit in case Blake was late getting out of work or something.  
  
Hearing an excited squeal, I laughed when I saw Neon come sliding down the sidewalk to come to a stop by Yang's side, no doubt launching the same million questions that I did when I woke up to find our kitchen table exploding with crafting bits. Although with Neon, I couldn't really hear more then a few high pitched syllables from her conversation with my sister over the car's engine.  
  
After Neon got shooed indoors, Blake was actually quick to come out not a minute later, and I waved at her when I caught her looking my way. Blake returned the gesture with a smile as she took my sister by the stub of her right arm before they both began walking down the sidewalk. By the blush and touched expression Blake was wearing, I'd say that sis and her paper roses nailed it.  
  
Knowing that Yang was in good hands, I put the car in reverse and backed out of the coffee shops parking lot. Things to do, and only three-ish hours to do them. Yeah, I got this.  
  
My first stop was the shop I worked at. Granted, I had the day off, but Yang's steering wheel was driving me _nuts_ with the fist shaped divot she punched into it. I knew her prosthetic was durable, but _dang._  
  
Pulling into my workplace's garage, my boss didn't even bat an eye when I got to work digging for tools and things. He was used to me randomly showing up to tinker on random projects anyway, and though he wasn't surprised to see me working on Yang's car (again), he did give a slow whistle as I pulled out the battered steering wheel. After all, he's used to seeing them bent the other way from folks trying to pry off those wheel lock thingies.  
  
After getting the new steering wheel installed, I happily drove home to see if the mail man had stopped by, becoming excited when I saw that he had. Within our tiny apartment mailbox was a little box no bigger then one for a phone, and I knew that it had to be the new hamate-O2 compressor for Yang's prosthetic that Winter had overnighted. Normally when shipping overseas, it'd still take a few days, but nothing can beat them Schnee-strings, especially if Winter had gotten one of her local facilities to send it out last minute.  
  
Dashing up the stairs rather then using the buildings elevator, I rushed into our apartment to get to work. It wouldn't take me very long to swap out the part, and thankfully, Winter had even included a return label within the box so that I could reuse it to easily mail back the broken one. I'd just have to remember to drop it off at the post office later or something.  
  
After that, I decided that the apartment needed a bit of TLC. I love my sister, and she's usually very good at keeping any place that isn't her own room tidy, but my poor kitchen.. Book bits and crafts everywhere. ugh..  
  
When I was done cleaning, I double checked the time and made a little squeak. It was already past four, and I still wanted to drop off Yang's prosthetic at Blake's place! Speedily sending a text to Blake to see if it was alright for me to swing by, I quickly grabbed a comfy down vest to throw on over my red hoodie (because it would be cold today), plus my ipod and headphones before locking up my now spotless apartment, dashing back to the car just as I received a thumbs up emoji in reply from Blake.  
  
Blake's apartment building didn't have a parking garage, but there was a free parking lot just across the street, so I pulled into an open spot and made sure to lock it up. I'd be walking to the coffee shop after this, so I decided that it'd probably be best if I also dropped off Yang's car keys along with her arm. However when I finally stood outside of Blake's door, I began to second guess myself if I should knock or not. I mean, I _could_ , but wasn't sis and her suppose to be on another movie date or something? Man I should have thought of that before because I didn't want to interrupt. But Blake gave me the thumbs up, and I didn't hear anything from the other side of the door.. soo..  
  
Just as I had raised my hand to knock, Blake's door opened and I tried not to yelp with surprise or drop Yang's prosthetic. Standing in the doorway was Blake herself, a finger held to her smiling lips as she silently ushered me inside.  
  
" _Blake_ , what's going on?" I whisper shouted as I stepped into her apartment. It was a little darker then normal though a light down the hallway was still on, along with a dim reading lamp in the living room, both of which allowing just enough light for me to see where I was going. Other then that I felt like we were sneaking, or rather, _I_ was sneaking, tip toeing like a cartoon character as I followed Blake into her kitchen.  
  
Once in the kitchen, I could see that Blake was in the middle of cleaning up and putting away what looked like several plates of left overs from a lunch she might have shared with Yang. Speaking of, were _was_ my sister?  
  
"So did Yang sleep at all last night?" Blake asked quietly, myself not needing any lighting to see the tiny smirk that she spoke with as she carefully placed a few dishes into the sink, so as to not make any noise.  
  
"Uh.. Nope."  
  
Placing both sis's prosthetic and her car keys on the counter, I began to look around as I was beginning to piece the puzzle together. If Blake was asking me _that_ question, then that could only mean that sis had finally passed out. Sure enough, as my gaze went to the living room, I spotted Yang's unruly blonde hair draped over one end of Blake's couch.  
  
Failing to smother a snicker, I went to take a closer look. I didn't even bother doing my tip toe either, because I at least knew that when Yang was this exhausted she could sleep through small exchanges of nuclear warfare.  
  
The sight before me was adorable: Yang sprawled out to take up as much cushion space as possible, and it even looked like Blake at some point had tried to put a blanket over her but had gotten kicked off. Blake's cats of course were taking full advantage of the situation, Gambol having twisted herself up into a purring ball within the crook of Yang's neck, while Shroud was cat-loafed on her abdomen. At my approach, Shroud looked up to noiselessly meow at me with slow blinking eyes.  
  
Blake quietly came to stand next to me, resting her elbows on the back of the couch as we both looked down at my sleeping sister, explaining affectionately, "Got home to make sandwiches before watching a movie, but she had fallen asleep before finishing half of her plate."  
  
"Well, at least she looks comfy." I giggled quietly, copying Blake as I rested my elbows along the back of the couch alongside hers. Blake just hummed in reply, reaching down to move a few stray strands of hair out of Yang's face.  
  
We both watched sis sleep for a bit longer before I finally peeled myself away from the couch, pointing with both thumbs towards the door. "I should.. probably get going."  
  
"I'll walk you out."  
  
At first I thought Blake had meant walking me to the front door, which would be silly of course because it was like, four steps away. But when she slipped on a pair of shoes before opening the door for me, I realized she meant out of the building itself.  
  
"I'm sorry if your date with sis isn't going as planned." I said as Blake gently closed her apartment door behind us.  
  
"Don't be." she replied, walking beside me as we headed towards the elevators together, "Yang had also made reservations for us to go bowling later, so I'll let her catch up on her rest before waking her up."  
  
"You know bowling is just an excuse for her to stare at your butt, right?" I giggled out as we reached the elevator, completely unashamed in ratting out my sister. Blake just gave me a knowing smirk as she hit the down button. Of course she knew.

When the elevator dinged it's arrival, we both stepped in, hitting the button for the ground floor.  
  
"So, Yang has you following Velvet?"  
  
"Yup. And if things look like they're going south, I'm to swoop in and pull her away." I nodded, accentuating my (rather, Yang's) words with various silly hand gestures.  
  
Blake chuckled softly at my flailing, "And what's the plan if she's having fun?"  
  
Hmm.. yea she's got me there..  
  
"Uhhh.. Let her.. have.. fun?" I shrugged.  
  
The elevator stopped for our floor and so we both got out, standing just in front of it with the pause in our conversation.  
  
"Well, I put a note in Velvet's coat to call me. If she finds it and she's enjoying herself, I'll invite her to join Yang and I."  
  
"Ooooo double date. Good idea." I grinned, laughing when Blake rolled her eyes at me. She was smiling though. We continued walking again, this time making it to the building's entrance before we came to another stop, Blake of course wrapped both arms around her middle as the temperature near the door was colder then either her apartment or the elevator, her thin sweater no doubt not doing very much to keep her warm.  
  
"Should Velvet call, I'll text you." She said, pulling open the building's entrance door for me.  
  
I shot her a thumbs up on my way down the front steps. "Thanks Blake. _OH-_ and thanks for taking care of Yang."  
  
Before fully beginning my journey down the sidewalk, I caught Blake giving me a quick wave before she retreated back indoors. Pulling on my headphones, I scrolled through the music on my ipod before selecting one of my favorite playlists which started off with some rock remix of one of Weiss's opera songs. I grinned as the song began, knowing that Weiss would absolutely _kill me_ for liking it, but I couldn't help it. Whichever musically talented individual thought it would be cool to replace the songs original calm piano score with some metal rock, but left her singing untouched, was and is a genius.  
  
A few songs later, I was humming along to one of the latest C.L. Williams track as I finally approached the coffee shop to notice the usual line that ended just within the doorway. Deciding to stand in line for coffee, I took a quick peek through one of the cafe's windows to make sure that Velvet was still here. She was, and I at least knew that if her date showed up I could always abandon the line to follow them. So far though it looks like I've arrived before they did.  
  
I actually made it to the counter and finished ordering myself a hot mocha (with all of the chocolate sauce they were willing to give me) when I heard Neon shout from behind the counter, "She'll be out in a sec."  
  
While waiting on my drink, I turned to see the fabled Coco. Or at least, I saw a snazzily dressed woman standing by the doorway that matched Yang's description of Coco.  
  
My drink got called out and I was quick to pick it up, and though the Grimm Bean doesn't have that many spots to sit since it's more of a grab n' go kind of place, I was still able to snag a seat in the corner just as a couple was leaving. Now it was just a matter of waiting.  
  
I whipped out my phone and pretended to be browsing through it, giving myself a scapegoat should this Coco gal look my way, but she never did. As she waited on Velvet, she rooted herself to a spot along the wall nearest the door to browse through her own phone, only looking up occasionally to glance at the counter (I'm guessing to make sure that Velvet hadn't, like, hid from her or something).  
  
For first impressions.. I don't know. I mean, _pfft_ yea this Coco person _looked_ cool, but like.. I don't know. I really didn't see what all the fuss was about, despite having gotten the lowdown from Yang.  
  
When Velvet did finally come out from behind the counter, all dressed and ready to go, it was close to forty minutes after and I tried not to snicker too loudly at the pairs reaction towards one another. Sis had made it sound like Coco was some top notch lady killer, yet all I saw was a well dressed mess as they tried not letting their crush show. Velvet of course looked like she was her usual nervous self when meeting new people, but still seemingly enjoying the introductions. A good start, I guess.  
  
After the two left the coffee shop, I waited a few seconds before leaving to follow them.  
  
Admittedly, I thought tailing someone would be simple, easy even. But both Coco and Velvet would stop occasionally along the sidewalk to share some part of their conversation I couldn't quiet hear, forcing me to duck into a store entrance or street ally to hide or else I'd be spotted. All this hiding was a little tougher then I imagined.  
  
When the two turned the corner to enter down the shopping plaza, I panicked a little thinking that I had lost them so I rushed forwards to catch up, coming to a skidding stop at the end of the sidewalk in time to barely catch the chime of a storefront doorbell to a cute little antique store. Taking a peek into the store's only window, I let out a huge sigh of relief as I spotted my two targets. I then waited for them to start browsing further into the store before entering.  
  
"Hello dear, welcome to Auntie Patty's Antique. Anything I can help you find? Got a little bit of everything."  
  
Speaking to me was perhaps the most adorable itsy bitsy grand lady I have ever seen! Oooo how I tried not to squee at the sight of her little deer horns.. _Ahem.. right.. You've got a mission, Ruby Rose! Focus!_  
  
"Hi, um.. do you have any comics?"  
  
Erm.. Ok maybe I didn't think that one all the way through, since knowing myself I'd probably get swept up in reading one and lose sight of Velvet. However.. at least with a book or something I could mask my identity within the store, hold it up to my face or something.. Yea, I'm super clever.  
  
"Oh yes, quiet a few collectables actually. They're tucked back with the books, dear."  
  
The elderly faunus pointed towards a section that was almost a literal wall of books, and so with a chipper "Thanks!" I headed towards them.  
  
Thankfully, Velvet and Coco were across the store from the books, the two of them having stopped to look at something. They still seemed to be enjoying themselves so far, and so I shifted through the dusty mini library in search of something to occupy myself with.  
  
I don't know if that was the best, or worst mistake as I came across an early edition of The Lone Cowboy, doing my best not to squee aloud at my find. Of course I began reading it, gently turning each page as I was overtaken with the feeling of nostalgia from when I had found dad's old comic collection in the attic. I suppose we could say _'worst'_ , because when I finished reading the comic, I realized that I hadn't been keeping an eye on Velvet (just like I predicted) and began looking around the store in another mini panic. _I lost her._  
  
"If I pay for this today, is it possible to pick it up tomorrow? It'll be for a friend."  
  
"Oh of course, of course."  
  
Hearing Coco speak with the shop owner had me instantly ducking behind a stack of old suitcases covered in peeling travel stickers.. Then I wanted to kick myself. _Coco doesn't know who I am,_ I thought. _Granted, Velvet does, but she wasn't standing with Coco.. Was she in the back or something? Did she finally make a run for it while I was distracted?_  
  
Standing up and trying to act cool (like I hadn't just dove for cover for no reason), I looked towards the front of the store and saw that Coco and the owner had moved towards the registers while I was hiding. It looked like Coco was checking out, but by the way that she was also looking around, maybe she was looking for Velvet too? Maybe she just went to the bathroom? Or...  
  
I heard someone humming delightfully as they moved through the isles, and so I dove back behind the stack of suitcases once more.  
  
Chancing a peek, I saw that _this time_ it was Velvet. Apparently she had gone to the back of the store for something, but regardless of why, I had successfully avoided being noticed. Go me.  
  
The distance from the registers to my hiding place was a little too far for me to make out the words to Velvet and Coco's conversation, but Velvet at least still looked happy. And as the two looked like they were preparing to leave the store, I finally emerged from my hiding place to move closer towards the front.  
  
I still had the comic in my hand, and I was loath to let it go.. so here's hoping my choice of making a quick purchase wouldn't be what finally makes me lose them.  
  
Just as the two opened the front door, I dashed towards the registers, being sure to keep at least one eye on Coco's back through the window. "Just this, please."  
  
As the owner rang me up (as well as gush how the comics main character was her childhood crush), I began to fidget a little as I saw that Velvet and Coco walked away from the window to head in a direction that was further into the shopping plaza. At least I knew the direction in which to look, if and when I got out of here that is.  
  
"There we go dear, would you like a bag?"  
  
"Oh-uh, no that's fine, I'll just take it."  
  
Tearing my gaze away from the window for a moment, I felt a little guilty as I practically snatched the comic out of the owners hands and ran towards the door. Of course, I did pause in the doorway to shout "Have a nice day!" in a quick remembrance of manners before completely running out into the open air of the shopping plaza.  
  
Whhhy did it have to be sooo busy today? Heading in the direction that I saw the two leave in, I'm sure I looked like the kid that lost their parents as I weaved through people, hopping up and down occasionally so that I could see over the crowd.  
  
_Curse Velvet for having worn her beanie! Spotting tall rabbit ears would've been so much easier then trying to recognize the back of someone I only know through word of mouth-oh there they are.._ Ending my internal thoughts of panic, I once more arrived just in time to see Velvet and Coco walk into a shop, although The Hungry Riverbeast is one I'm familiar with since Jaune's friends, Ren and Nora, work there during its busy lunch hours. But the place is tiny, meaning that I'd be spotted for sure this time if I went in, so instead I headed towards a small pizza place that was directly across from the sandwich shop. Maybe I could grab a window seat so that I could spy on the couple as I ate some food? After all, I _was_ getting a little hungry.  
  
Once I entered the pizza place, I could tell that luck just wasn't on my side at all today because my hopes of a window seat was instantly smashed since it was already occupied by some pretty intense looking dudes, and one of them even looked blind.. Yea, I wasn't about to ask a blind guy and his hulk friend to move seats just so that I could spy on my friend.  
  
Regardless, I was still hungry and since this particular pizzeria was the sort were you could order your choice of pie by the slice, I did just that, carrying a super massive slice of a greasy cheese mess on a flimsy plate and a giant soda to a table that still sort of allowed me to keep an eye on the sandwich shop's front entrance. It wasn't perfect, but it was good enough and would have to do.  
  
While chowing down, I dug out my phone to check the time and saw that I had one missed text message. It was from Blake, so I opened it up.  
  
_ <Velvet called. Has not confirmed nor declined on bowling but will keep you posted. Yang and I are headed there now>_  
  
Seeing that the text was sent fifteenish minutes ago, I sent back a thumbs up emoji as a reply, hoping that Blake wouldn't mind the delayed response.  
  
"Why do you have to stick your nose in her business?"  
  
I knew it wasn't a question pointed at me (it couldn't possibly be, right?), but I still flinched regardless at the deep voice coming from the big guy sitting at the window as he frowned menacingly at his blind companion. I couldn't help but witness their conversation, I mean, I was sitting in my booth facing theirs, after all.  
  
"Two words. Free, coffee." replied the guy with the milky eyes whose attention was on his phone. Could he see after all? I was a little perplexed as I watched the blind guy type away a message or something while the big guy simply growled in annoyance, running a hand down his face before looking out the window.  
  
Not wanting to feel like I was intentionally eavesdropping, I put on my headphones and began listening to music, occasionally glancing up to make sure I could still vaguely see the couple inside the sandwich shop. Although once I finished slurping the remains of my soda, I decided that I wasn't going to risk loosing Velvet a third time and went to wait outside.  
  
It was a little colder with the sun dropping, even for my vest and hoodie, but thankfully I didn't have to wait outside for very long. Not five minutes outside and Velvet was stepping out of the Hungry Riverbeast looking.. upset? Did I miss something? Would this be were I step in? Was I going to have to beat Coco up?  
  
Speaking of, Coco stepped out quickly after Velvet did, saying something that I couldn't hear but whatever was spoken seemed to cheer Velvet up enough to have her smile.  
  
_Phew._ Crisis averted!.. I hope anyway.  
  
As the two began walking I followed at a distance, trying not to go too fast with my steps because they were moving slower this time. At least the further they walked, the happier Velvet seemed to get, so that was a plus.  
  
As the plaza's walkway lights came on, the two paused to watch them before changing directions. With the new direction being headed towards the bowling ally, I was already assuming that the two were heading there to join sis and Blake when my phone vibrated with an incoming text in my vest pocket. Reaching the front doors to squeeze myself inside, I pulled out my phone to see that Blake had messaged me like she said she would.  
  
_ <bowling confirmed, Yang says meet her at the front counter when you get here>_  
  
Taking that as the go ahead to abandon my following duties (though I still took caution in avoiding being seen by Velvet and Coco in case I spoiled Yang's surprise or something), I squeezed through the packed crowd that mingled at the entrance of the bowling ally, individuals who no doubt couldn't make up their minds on which available activities to do first.  
  
I didn't have to wait long at the bowling check in counter before I spotted Yang's approach, giving her a wave as she stepped up to the counter to flag down an employee.  
  
"Hey, two more pairs of shoes for lane twelve, sizes nine and seven. Thanks."  
  
As the employee went to grab the shoes, I took notice of how sis looked well rested and a million times happier. In short, she looked _great_ and I was happy for it. Though I did take notice that she hadn't brought her prosthetic, however I wouldn't put it past my sister to have intentionally left it behind just so that she could use one of her corny puns.  
  
"Hey sis." I greeted, grinning at her.  
  
"Hey yourself," Yang laughed as she reached over to ruffle my hair, "sorry for wasting your time kiddo. Velvet apparently has been nagging Blake for something of a double couple thing for awhile, she just never told me."  
  
I grinned again, waving off Yang's apology. "It's alright, it got me out of the house at least."  
  
The employee returned with the two pairs of bowling shoes, and Yang scooted them off towards one side of the counter so that we weren't holding up the line.  
  
"If only we can get you out more often. By the way, did you want to join us? Or would you rather I gave you cash for the arcade?"  
  
Yang was grinning at me as she was already fishing out money from her pocket, apparently knowing exactly what my answer would be. I mean, well, she wasn't _wrong._ First off, I already know that Velvet's going to win all of their matches (because she always does every time they've gone bowling), and secondly, the bumper car rides were absolutely calling my name right now.  
  
So to say in the least, it was no surprise when my sister absolutely cackled at me when I stuck my hand out for cash.  
  
"Oh _shut up_ ," I chuckled, giving sis's arm a shove after she handed me a fistful of bills, "just because I'm _older_ doesn't mean I have to grow _up._ Go-go be gushy cute with Blake while I destroy people at video games."  
  
Sis was still laughing at me as she carefully picked up both pairs of shoes by their strings. "Train hard, young one. But know that you'll never beat the master."  
  
Giving my sister a totally fake glare, I pointed at her in mock challenge, "Mark my words, dear sister. One day I will dethrone you!"  
  
We shared one final laugh together at our own ridiculousness, wishing each other the best of fun before separating.  
  
Obviously the bumper cars would be my first stop. I didn't even mind standing in line for them because Weiss finally texted me back _< about time someone finally tamed her>_, which I laughed loudly at because I couldn't deny it. After that I did a few rounds on one of the car racers, got my butt _handed_ to me by some kid named Oscar at the fighter games (I may have acted a little too dramatic over my own defeat), and then finished up with a hunting simulator.  
  
Debating on what to do next, my thoughts were interrupted by someone roughly shoving me out of their way. Squeaking out a _"Hey!"_ as I successfully managed to remain on my feet, I turned to tell whoever it was off, only to have that thought die in my throat as soon as I saw who it was.  
  
It was Cardin Winchester and his crew, the shopping center's personal bully squad.  
  
Every shopping center is known to have a few mall rats, but they're usually nice quiet people who have nothing better to do then to hang out. Cardin and his boys however, are just a group of raciest bigots who like to terrorize any faunus they come across. They even harassed Velvet once, chased her right into the Hungry Riverbeast only to have the owner literally toss them out.  
  
_Oh shiz! If he's here and so is Velvet.. I should go warn Yang!_  
  
With panic vibrating in my veins, I tried to squeeze my way out of the arcade section towards the bowling lanes, inadvertently following Cardin and his gang along the way through the still very packed building. When reaching the counters, it looked like the guys were actually getting set to leave. That is, until one of Cardin's buddies spotted something and nudged Cardin to get his attention, the four of them then shoving their way through the crowd in the direction of the bowling lanes.  
  
Hoping against hope that it wasn't Velvet that they saw, I tried my best to weave through the crowd since I didn't have the height, or real strength to muscle my way through people like Cardin and his boys. So, fumbling out my phone, I tried texting Yang with my shaking fingers, then I tried calling her thinking that she wouldn't get the text in time. When the call rang, and rang, _and rang_ , I hung up and just _ran,_ hoping to make it to my sister in time before the guys did, shouting quick apologies to those I had to bodily shove out of my way.  
  
Finally breaking free of the crowd and making it to the line of colorful bowling balls, dread froze my blood as I saw that it was, in fact, Velvet that they saw, she having taken off her beanie so that her ears were unmistakable. Cardin must _really_ be holding a grudge against her since the sandwich shop incident to have passed so many other faunus within the building _just_ to single her out.  
  
Cardin and his crew were now standing at the foot of the lane that sis and the others occupied, and I could hear him shout to interrupt their laughing, "What the _hell_ is this animal doing here?!"  
  
"What'd you just say?" Was my sister's equally, and angrily, loud response.  
  
Blake was quick to physically hold Yang back by her good arm, probably knowing that if she didn't with my sister seeing red, Yang would punch him dead. And Coco.. Coco surprisingly also looked super scary and ready to bash some skulls. And though she was on her feet, Coco was standing in front of Velvet with an arm held out to keep the smaller girl behind her as the faunus seemed to shrink into the chairs.  
  
Forcing my muscles to move instead of just standing frozen in place, I looked to the bowling balls next to me and began to formulate perhaps the _worst_ plan I could possibly come up with just as Cardin popped off another stupid comment.  
  
"What, you _deaf_ as well as a cripple there, Blondie?"  
  
Yang said something in response, or maybe it was Coco.. I honestly don't know, nor was I really paying attention any more as I had scooped up the heaviest bowling ball I could possibly lift and went to the lane with it. Cardin and his gang had spread themselves out just enough that I had a clear shot at Cardin, and so I heaved the bowling ball with all of my might as I shouted, _"BANZAI!"_  
  
Know that if I am to die today, the look of absolute shock on Cardin's face as he turned in time to get hit in the chest with a bright pink, twelve pound bowling ball, was _worth it._  
  
With a very painful sound (both bodily and verbally), Cardin went down with a thud and his buddies either crouched to try and help him, or just stood there dumbstruck. In the chaos, I zipped to Yang's side to hide behind her.  
  
"Uh.. hey sis." I tried to sound chipper, but really I was shaking all over, both inside and out.  
  
Coco looked at me with a rather cruel smirk, saying, "Good shot kid."  
  
Giving Coco a trembling thumbs up, any future conversation was cut off by Cardin bellowing, "THAT FUCKING BITCH!" as he was pulled to his feet, one hand held to his chest where I had hit him with the bowling ball. I of course squeaked as I hid further behind both Yang and Blake, feeling a little safer as I felt sis lean her back towards me like she was trying to shield me.  
  
What was even louder though, was the booming voice that I vaguely recognized from the pizza shop that shouted a very brisk, very authoritative, very _drop-every-and-listen_ , "Hey!"  
  
Chancing a peek, it was the big guy from the pizza shop, standing a very intimidating head taller then even Cardin who was like six and a half feet tall. Along with the big guy was also the blind dude that I had saw with him, who, calm as you please, walked right past Cardin saying, "Move it bud, you're blocking the lane." before approaching the lanes score board to add his name to the list. Fox. Huh, was that really his name?  
  
"Who the hell-" Cardin began, but the big guy interrupted him as he went to stand directly in front of Cardin to tower over him.  
  
"Leave, or choose." the big guy rumbled as he locked gazes with Cardin, first pointing at himself as he said, " _Hospital,_ " he then pointed to the rest of the bowling group without breaking eye contact, or rather, he pointed at Coco, " _or morgue._ "  
  
At first I was confused by the threat, but as Coco cracked her knuckles menacingly as she was staring Cardin down, it clicked. Yup.. Coco was _super_ scary.  
  
Cardin may be a dumb bully, but he unfortunately wasn't _that_ dumb. Growling something I didn't care about, both he and his gang left with a few muttered threats and over the shoulder death glares.  
  
When the thugs were gone, Yang turned to put me in a headlock, rubbing a cheek into my hair affectionately. "Aww look at you, trying to play hero." Sis may have sounded chipper, but I could tell that she was still shaking with lingering adrenaline.  
  
From my awkward angle, I could see that Coco was introducing Velvet to Fox (if that really was his name) and the big guy just as I heard Blake say, "Yang, you're choking Ruby." and sounding very calm despite everything. But when sis let me go, Blake wrapped me up in a tight hug which I returned.  
  
"Hey Daichi, good timing. Up for bowling?"  
  
I blinked a bit in confusion, pulling away from Blake to look at my sister who was greeting the two guys that had joined us. "Wait.. Blake.. sis _knows_ those two?" Blake lightly shrugged one shoulder as she placed her both of her hands on mine, leading me towards the huddled group the others formed for us to join them.

"Vaguely, they're both friends of Coco."  
  
Wait a minute.. Friends of Coco? What was it the two said in the pizza shop? Something about _her business_ and _free coffee_.. Wait.. _wwwaaaiiiitttttt_. A. Minute.. All around me introductions were being made, and as sis was introducing me to Coco and her friend, I interrupted her by pointing a finger at both Fox and the big guy, "You two were following Coco, weren't you?"  
  
A moment of silence fell over the group, though Fox gave me an unashamed thumbs up.  
  
"Wait.. you _followed_ me?!" Coco semi shouted at her two friends. The big guy simply pointed at Fox as if _he_ was the culprit, so Coco continued to glare at him.  
  
Instead of saying anything in his own defense, Fox pulled out his phone and showed us all a picture of a very familiar cat faunus making a winky face.  
  
" _Neon!?_ " was what everyone exclaimed at once, myself included. Well, everyone except the guys.  
  
"She offered me free coffee." Fox calmly explained, putting his phone away. "So we bowling or what?" he then pointed down at his feet, revealing that he was wearing bowling shoes.  
  
"I put some extra money down for more time on this lane, if that is alright." rumbled the big guy, bowing in a very oriental style towards my sister and Blake.  
  
Velvet smiled brightly, perhaps the first joyful expression she's worn since Cardin disappeared, "I'm game for one more round. Yang, Blake?"  
  
Yang grinned as she winked at Coco. "I'm in if Tiger here is."  
  
Coco of course was cracking her knuckles as she returned the gesture, "Bring it Blondie. It's tie breaking round."  
  
"I will sit this one out." Blake said as she finally let my shoulders go so that she could head to the benches to sit down, though not before placing a quick kiss on Yang's cheek. _D'aawww, those two really are gushy cute._  
  
"Ruby?" It was Velvet asking me, and I shuffled my feet, bringing my attention back towards the group around me.  
  
"Oh, uh.. Nah. I'll just cheer from the sidelines, if that's cool." I said, heading to join Blake on the benches. As I sat down next to Blake, I rested my head on her shoulder, feeling suddenly very exhausted and drained of energy, though happy that everything turned out alright in the end.  
  
The big guy, or Yatsu, according to the name he plugged into the scoreboard for himself, picked up the pink ball I had thrown at Cardin and stated, "This will be a good a ball to use." to which the group got a good chuckle at.  
  
Velvet still won that round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to white_tiger for unknowingly giving me a beautiful one liner (I hope you spot it WT! :D) but really, kudos to all of you who are reading this. Stay sexy my lovelies!  
> Also, obligatory shout out to ButtonMasherFTW for knowing how I like my coffee
> 
> AND AS ALways, One Venti is based off of the adorable tumblr user: Sketchhungry, and their Crosshare Barista AU art. So go waddle some love their way! (like, for realzies.. you like Crosshares? GO SEE THEIR CROSSHARE ART! It's super cute stuff, and I promise you won't be disappointed)


End file.
